


Life On Tour

by Nikkimoon25



Series: The Mages [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cliffhangers, F/M, Happy Ending, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Many Surprises, Multiple Pairings, Stalker, it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 63,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkimoon25/pseuds/Nikkimoon25
Summary: Sequel to The Mages! The Mages have just finished their first major tour with All Fired Up and are about to go on their first headline tour! But what happens when they try to keep their relationships intact while on separate tours? Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza and Gale!
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: The Mages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569709
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. 
> 
> Apologies for the late uploading of this story. I was focusing on other stories before adding this one to the mix. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this and I hope you enjoy reading part 2 of The Mages series

I am all alone and the silence is deafening. I am lying on my sofa, in my apartment that I have not seen in three months. The reason? I am in a successful band called 'The Mages' with my three best friends and I have just been on a three month tour with an extremely popular boy band called 'All Fired Up'. The tour was a major success except for one small flaw.

I fell in love….

That's right. I fell in love with none other than Natsu Dragneel. The hot sex god that is the front singer and guitarist of 'All Fired Up'. We were friends right off the mark and it developed into a wonderful relationship, until the tour ended and reality settled in, making me realise that I couldn't be with him since we would never see each other. I made myself believe that we would never work because we needed to focus on our careers and having a long distance relationship was not going to work. So in a moment of weakness and cowardliness, I wrote him a letter explaining that I couldn't let my heart break again after falling in love while in a relationship that was doomed to fail once the tour was over.

I have been crying for the past hour or so as soon as I walked in the door. Partially because the tour had just finished but mainly because I had just broken up with Natsu who I was head over heels in love with.

But here he is after banging on the door for over ten minutes straight, making sure that I would answer the door. Damn his persistent nature! Right now he is standing in front of me, all six foot of toned muscle, bright pink hair -which he swears blind is salmon coloured- holding my letter in his hand and a pissed off look on his face.

I am standing in front of him a complete blubbering mess. My clothes are worn and wrinkled from lying crippled on the sofa, my hair straggly, my make up running down my face to go with big bloodshot eyes from crying and darkened panda eyes from lack of sleep from the night before from my revelation. I stand there shocked to see him here of all places. I thought that he would respect my wishes and leave me be. But of course this is Natsu. He never listens to anyone.

"Natsu…" I manage to whimper out.

He holds out the letter in front of me. "What the fuck is this!"

I try and hold my own but my resolve starts to crumble as more tears start to roll down my already sodden cheeks.

Natsu tries again "What the fuck is this Luce" He tries again slower hoping I would register the words somehow.

I try to answer him again. "A letter" I answer and Natsu is seething. Great Lucy! Smart comments are not going to get you anywhere with this guy!

He steadies himself. "I can see that. But why did you write it?"

Manners get the best of me as I realise that he is still standing outside my hallway, probably where everyone else in the building can hear us talking. I open the door wider and step aside. "Do you want to come in Natsu?"

Knowing that the question is rhetorical, he doesn't answer and walks in. I shut and lock the door as Natsu stands in my living room still holding the letter upright in front of him. He waits for me to join in the living room before he continues.

"Well?"

And I can't bring myself to tell him. I look at him and I see the hurt in his eyes and I realise…..he is just as hurt as me. He doesn't want this relationship to end, just like I don't. Seeing him here in my living room wondering why I'm breaking up with him shows what a coward I really am.

"I wrote it all in the letter" I say a little louder.

This was clearly not the answer Natsu was looking for.

"No. I want to hear it from your mouth. Not in some crummy letter. That is not who you are Luce. You do not take the cowards way out and break up with someone in a fucking letter. You have the decency to tell them in person because that is who you are. That is the Luce that I know and love."

I stand there in silence stunned. He wants me to break up with him in person?! What kind of sick person is he? Does he want to drive the stake further into my heart? Doesn't he realise that I will crumble if I do so?

"I…I…." I start but my tears start all over again.

"You see Luce. If you wanted to break up with me, you would have the guts to tell me face to face and you would not be crying right now! Tell me for real why do you say that you want this relationship to end when you clearly don't?" The knot in my stomach tightens more as the reality starts to settle in. 

I eventually calm myself down and start to talk. "Because it wont work long distance. I've been there and done that. It doesn't work."

There you go Lucy. Keep going.

"I don't think that my heart will be able to take you and I having a long distance relationship. I would want to call you every day. I would want to check up on what you are doing daily. I would get paranoid that you may be cheating behind my back. That I would be all wrong for you and change into a different person than I was on the tour. I would not be able to take that I am in a relationship with a guy that I will never see." There. I've said it. It all comes flooding out of me and I feel like a huge wedge has been taken off my shoulders in those few sentences. Now Natsu knows what I feel. I cover my face in my hands to try and stop myself from crying anymore. I am so sick of crying but I cant stop it!

"What makes you think that we won't see each other Luce?" He asks so calmly that it causes me to look up from my face in my hands to him in surprise. Why is he talking about this so calmly?

"Natsu… After the album launch, I will be going on tour again with the girls for six months straight and I will be so busy that I'm scared that I won't have time for you anymore. I don't want to be in that kind of relationship with you." I explain.

"But there are technologies meaning that we can see each other every day. I know it won't be the same, but we can Skype, text, call… the list is endless and honestly, if you're not the one calling all of the time, I will be."

I laugh at Natsu's comment. Only he can make me laugh when I'm sad.

"Please give us another shot Luce. I love you and you love me. We told each other enough times last night that we did so we can't deny it. There is always a way to see each other. Gii-chan said that we can visit you on tour and visa versa." He says walking towards me. I steel myself off but I don't move away when he ends up standing in front of me. He cups my head in his hand and I revel in his warm touch that has kept me company all of this time.

"I promised you that we would find a way and we will. I promised you that I will never let you go and I am a man of my word. I always keep my promises. I have not broken one yet in my life and I don't intend to start now….please Luce. Give us another try." Natsu pleads.

"I…just don't know. I want to…so badly. But I don't want to get hurt and miss you so much that we argue and then break up from the distance."

"Luce… Think of it this way. It's only six months. You do get holidays in between and you will get a few months afterwards off to relax before you go through all of this again with songwriting sessions and recording for the next album. Believe me. Ive done this type of tour before."

The proximity is too much as he looks me directly in the eyes pleading for my last bit of resolve to break. I can feel his breath on me as his warm touch radiates on my face magically drying whatever tears I have on my face.

"Please…Now that I've met you, I can't live without you. I love you" He pleads.

With that statement the last of my resolve breaks and I rush my lips to his reclaiming them as my own with as much love and passion as I can.

We break for a second to gather our breath. It's long enough for me to take my chance. I nod. "Okay"

With that he kisses me again and we are lost to the world once more.


	2. chapter 2

I wake up later that evening with no concept of the time. The only thing that I can see or hear is my phone ringing on my bedside table. I open my eyes to notice that I am in my bed, under the covers, naked, with… NATSU! I suddenly thought that I had a weird sense of deja vu, but this time I remember what happened and I was happy to see him there! As the phone continues to ring, my mind wanders a little to the previous hours of amazing make up sex as I stare at his quiet sleeping form. I decide to answer the phone before whoever it is hangs up.

"Hello?" I whisper without looking at the phone ID trying not to wake up Natsu.

"Lucy! Are you okay? About half an hour after we dropped you off, Natsu ran out of the bus saying that he needed to find you and we haven't heard from him since. Has he found you? Is everything okay?" I hear Erza screaming at me from down the phone.

I decide to make my way out of the bedroom to leave Natsu to sleep. Until now I hadn't really realised how tranquil he looked while asleep. I grab my dressing gown and make my way to the living room to sit down on the sofa. "Yes Erza. Everything is fine. Natsu found me. There was some issues that had to be sorted that I didn't want Natsu to find out about."

"Like what? Is everything okay between you two?" She asks.

"I hope Lu-chan is okay" I hear in the background.

"Is that Levy with you?"

"Yeah. She is crashing at mine tonight. We were going to ask if you wanted to go out for a drink tonight at Fairy Tail? But if you're busy then it's okay."

"No, no it's okay. We're fine now. Put me on speaker so I don't have to repeat myself." I say.

"Hi Lu-chan!" I hear Levy say over the speaker phone.

"Hey Levy-chan! Is Juvia with you?" I ask

"No. She is staying with Gray tonight but they are coming out tonight for a few drinks. So what happened with you and Natsu?" Erza explains.

I take a deep sigh. "Basically, I had a long think for the last few days on tour about my future with Natsu. I had a moment of stupidity and decided to break up with him in a letter because I was too chicken to do it face to face. He must have read it just as I got off the bus and he raced over here to confront me about it."

"And? How did it go?" Levy asks.

"Well….. he's currently asleep in my bed" I smirk after hearing the girls squeals of delight.

"So silly question, I'm guessing that you guys are still together?" Levy asks.

"Yeah we are. I apologised and he convinced me to give us another try. We agreed that if it doesn't work out while we are both out on tour, then we will end it on mutual terms. Natsu did explain that we do get time off and holidays where we can see him and they can come and see us so it's not like we're not going to be apart for long I don't think."

"That's great Lucy." Erza answers.

"Thanks guys. So what is happening tonight?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"We are going down to Fairy Tail for nine. We'll get our usual spot and the guys are going to join us for a few drinks as our own little after tour celebration. Oh and before I forget tell Natsu that Gray has his stuff since he didn't pick it up when he ran after you. He can get it from him anytime." Erza explains.

"I can't wait. I'll see you guys soon." I hang up and look at the time on my phone. 7 pm. Wow I have slept most of the afternoon! I decide to go back into the room and wake up Natsu. It takes about half an hour to walk to Fairy Tail and I need that hour and a half to get ready and have a decent shower.

I sit down back in my side of the bed and gently nudge Natsu on the arm.

"Natsu…..Natsu…" I coo while nudging him gently hoping that he will stir. His closed eyes start to squint further shut and just when I think he is awake, he rolls over and puts an arm around me dragging me closer to his body so that my back is to his front.

I giggle loudly. "Natsu. It's time to wake up"

He groans. "Don't want to. Sleepy."

"It's only 7 pm Natsu" I say rubbing his hand that is on my stomach holding me in a iron tight grin. "Everyone is going to Fairy Tail for a drink. Do you want to go?" I ask hoping to keep him awake.

He groans and sighs again. "Are you going?" He asks

"Yeah" I answer

"Then I'm coming too" He retorts making me laugh. Even on tour, if I went somewhere, Natsu would follow me. We were rarely away from each other and it was nice to still have that.

"Good. We have to be there in two hours. You need to wake up so I can have a shower and get dressed. You need to change too. Oh by the way, Gray has your stuff before I forget"

Natsu's grip tightens on me. "Can't I just stay here and watch the show?" He teases "And why does Ice-boy have my stuff?"

I laugh "First off, no I want some privacy while getting changed and secondly Gray has your stuff because you ran off to come and find me before you were dropped off at yours this afternoon"

Natsu just looks at me with amazing puppy dog eyes "Okay" He frowns rolling out of bed, putting his clothes on and slowly walking out of bed to the living room trying to make me feel bad. Not going to happen buster!

An hour later, I am fully refreshed. I have had a perfect shower, my hair is washed, I feel clean and I am in a new set of clean clothes. I walk out of my living room to find Natsu sitting on the sofa watching TV. As soon as I walk in, he looks at me and smiles.

"Hello beautiful" He says walking up to me and giving me a quick kiss.

I giggle. "Hello yourself"

"I missed you"

I roll my eyes "Natsu. I was next door and it was only an hour"

He wraps his arms around me securing me in a hold. "I told you. I am not letting you go. End of" He says with his trademark grin.

I grin back. "I'll hold you to it. Do you want to go back to yours to get changed before going Fairy Tail?"

"Nah. This is clean what I have on and I'm only going to care what you think anyway. Do I look okay to you?"

I take a look at him. He is wearing dark demin straight leg jeans with a black open shirt and a red shirt underneath with a dragon on it and converse. He looked hot! I give him a kiss. "You look fine" I giggle.

"Great let's go" He says grabbing my hand.

As we arrive outside Fairy Tail, we are let in immediately by security. The girls and I used to be regulars and apparently so did the boys. The girls and I manage to find our old table empty at the back of the hall so we sit ourselves down and get the boys to order a few drinks for us while we have a quick catch up.

"How are things with Natsu Lucy?" Juvia asks. "Juvia was worried when she saw Natsu run out of the bus panicking." I blush. Poor Natsu.

I sigh. "Yes everything is fine now. Natsu and I just hit a bump and now we are fine. We're still together"

"That's great! Juvia is so happy for you two!" She said grabbing my hand in an affectionate hold. "This makes things easier for Juvia to tell everyone too"

We look at her suspiciously. What has Juvia not told us?

"Tell everyone what Juvia?" Gray asks as the guys return to their seats. Juvia gives him a knowing look and he nods in acknowledgement. "Ah okay."

"What's Juvia on about Gray?" I ask curious

"Well.." Gray starts looking a little nervous. "I know that it's probably a little to soon for this to happen but because we spent three months together seeing each other everyday and all, I've…. asked Juvia to move in with me -" Gray explains

" -And Juvia said yes!" She shouts interrupting Gray clearly excited about the prospect. "Juvia is going to live with her Gray-sama!"

"Congratulations!" We are said in unison raising our glasses toasting to Gray and Juvia. I smile in pride and joy for the pair. I could not be more happy for them right now.

"So when do you move in?" Levy asks

"In about two weeks. Juvia will be in before the album launch show." Juvia explains.

"We'll all help you move if you want" Jellal offers.

"That's great thanks!" Gray answers giving Jellal a wide grin in appreciation.

"Aww look at us all grown up" Erza says causing us to look at her confused.

"Well.." She answers "Before the tour started, none of us had relationships, we had not had our big break, let alone a tour and an album coming out, and now, we are all in relationships, Juvia and Gray are moving in together, we have an album coming out and we are going our first headliner album release tour. A lot has happened in three months and this is only the beginning of our careers!"

There was a round of agreements and clinking of glasses. With that, we settled down for the night sitting, chatting and drinking until the early morning talking about anything and everything just like we had always done on tour when given the chance. Inside I sigh and decide to appreciate the night.

A lot may have already happened but things for us all are just getting started!


	3. chapter 3

Life was just beginning to settle down again after the tour. It has been two weeks since we all got off that tour bus but, expect from the fact that we don't perform every night anymore, it felt like we had never left. We all kept in touch with each other on a daily basis, Natsu practically lived in my apartment with me because he claimed to like my apartment better and that my bed was 'the best ever' plus we all helped Juvia moved into Gray's house - yes HOUSE!- yesterday. His place is amazing! It had two large bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room and dining room, a room for his instruments and he even has his own games-room with a pool table and a pinball machine! His house was the ultimate bachelor pad..until Juvia moved in yesterday of course. The size of it kind of reminded me of my parent's house before I left but it was not as big. His house feels quite homely despite the ice-blue walls and tall ceilings.

It was nice to see them two so happy. Poor Juvia never really hit the jack pot when it came to love since people were put off by her talking in the third person all of the time. They never overlooked it. She did try once to talk in the first person and that was the weirdest thirty minutes of our lives! I'm just glad that Gray looks after her and looks past the third person talking and the clinginess she has with him. It's quite adorable to watch really.

Speaking of clinginess, I'm currently sitting at home having a rare moment without Natsu in my apartment. It is quite nice as I don't miss him trying to trash my house every two minutes and then try to make it up to me with apology sex. I decided to try and work on my novel some more while he was gone. Before I wanted to be a musician, I wanted to be a writer. I'm under another name so it won't affect my musical career. I've just got to a pinnacle moment when my mobile rings breaking my train of thought.

Frustrated with my interruption, I take a deep breath and answer the phone with my most calm 'hello'.

"Lucy! It's Mira-Jane. How has your time off been?" I smile happy to talk to her but I'm secretly laughing in my head knowing that this will be about work.

"It's been relaxing. How about you?" I ask out of politeness.

"Sadly not as relaxing as you I'm afraid. But I've called you to say that your album launch has been confirmed! It is in two weeks so you need to meet up with the girls today and work out an hour long set that is acceptable."

I jump out of my seat "That's great! Thanks for letting me know Mira-Jane, I'll call the girls now." I hang up and call the girls over for an emergency meeting. We spent the rest of the night writing and making up a set list for the album launch while laughing and drinking. It reminds me of old times before the tour where we were writing a smaller setlist for locals gigs that we were playing.

The two weeks that we had to prepare for the album launch went by in a flash! From the amount of meetings, press releases, promotion, interviews and practicing we did, I was surprised that I managed to see the boys at all. Ever since we had been back both of the bands had their own separate things to do in terms of promoting the band and our own albums. Last week we heard the album charts on the radio and it turned out that the boy's album was number one! We had a massive party that night to celebrate at Gray and Juvia's place and it was amazing. It was a great way of letting off steam since we all were working a lot lately. It was so nice to watch that night as everyone was being lovey-dovey with their respective other halves as well since we all were together for quite a while. We all agreed that we would have one last night together before the girls and I went on our album tour and the boys went on their promotional tour. Whenever the subject of either tour comes up it is always a somber moment. Don't get me wrong, we all can't wait to get onto the tour, but it's just the fact that we will be leaving the boys behind. We all consider ourselves lucky that we got an extra month with each other before we go out separate ways for six months (three in the boys case since we are doing two tours in one)

That morning, I am woken up by Natsu who stayed over the previous night. He was very sweet and woke me up with a nice cup of tea but he got on my nerves very quickly getting really excited asking me how I was feeling and telling me about what it was like on his first album launch gig. I know that he is trying to help but….he seriously isn't. I end up lying in my bed for over half an hour trying to get myself mentally prepared for today. I try and think of the structure of the day, what was going to happen, what did I need and what songs were we going to play. I thought of things like this until my insecurities decide to get the best of me and out of nowhere I start to think of every possible situation of what will happen tonight, but they get worse and worse as I just sit there drinking a now extremely cold cup of tea. I realise that I am bringing myself into a panic and I try to reassure myself that we will be fine. I manage to calm myself down and I sit with Natsu at the table eating while he is telling me all of his stories but I am somewhere else lost in my thought. My nerves that normally hit just before I hit the stage have decided to come up early today and inside my head I am freaking out! I try and think of ways that I can run away and escape from this. Shall I go abroad? Shall I take Natsu? We can just run away together and no one will ever find us! We can go and find Igneel together over the world. But I know deep down that I just can't do that to the girls so I sit there and listen before I decide that I just needed my own time today. Natsu soon starts to notice my mood and stops his rambling.

"Lucy are you okay?" He asks

I just nod. I am not particularly in the mood to talk while my inner thoughts are plaguing me like this.

"No you're not what's wrong?"

I shake my head. I really don't want to talk to Natsu right now. I try to stand up to walk away but Natsu grabs me and throws me into a hug holding onto me tight.

"What is wrong Luce. I'm worried now"

Again I shake my head. I don't want to tell him. I know that after what happened here a while ago, he has seen all sides of me, but I don't want him to see the side where I am scared again. The last time that I was scared I broke up with him and I don't want him to see that side again and neither do I. I am not going to tell him. I will not tell him that I am freaking out about tonight being a failure!

"Luce. Whatever is bothering you, you know that you can tell me right?

I nod my head. Good. Silence is good. Head actions are all that I can manage right now and I don't really want to say anything anymore.

"I was like this on our first album launch" I hear Natsu chuckle as he kissed my hair.

My eyes widen while hidden in his chest. How does he know what I am feeling right now?

"I was so scared that night that I kept everyone out. I didn't want anyone knowing that I was scared. Everyone else was so calm around me that I thought that I shouldn't show it so I didn't look like a wuss. So instead of telling anyone, I hid and I couldn't handle the pressure. Gray was the one who snapped me out of it by telling me that he was terrified too. We talked about it and got it all off our chests over a beer. After that I felt so much better. I was still nervous don't get me wrong, but I took Gray's advice and every day since I have been riding off the nerves. I'll tell you something Luce, I use the nerves to my advantage and since that night I have been so different on stage. I have felt more free since. That's why I don't care when I am on stage. I forget myself for an hour and just play music. I know that you girls do it too. I've seen it. You all are so amazingly lost in the music and it's great to watch. It shows how passionate you all are about what you do."

He pulls my head up to meet mine with his finger under my chin.

"Ride off the nerves and enjoy the show. All you have to do is just change your nerves into energy and believe me you will be fine. Everything will be fine. All you have to do is just wait until you walk onto that stage and then it will all be okay. This advice also goes for your first night on your album tour too. Once you lose yourself for your set and you walk off, everything will be alright and it will all be over. Just think to yourself that it is another night on tour and you will be fine"

He wipes his thumb over my cheek wiping away tears that I didn't know were falling down my face.

"I love you" I blurt out before I can stop it. He smiles and he watches me physically relax and he kisses me like there was no tomorrow. It was like he was trying to tell me that everything was going to be alright in that one kiss despite his pep talk.

And right in that very moment I believe him.


	4. chapter 4

Mira-Jane organises a car to come and pick us all up and take us to the venue. The boys were scheduled to play as our support act so they came with us. The hall that Mira-Jane booked looks amazing! It looks like an underground nightclub. It's not like the venues that we play on tour but this is more of our scene. I think Mira-Jane did that so that we would feel more comfortable. Walking into the room that we are playing in, I notice the black walls covered in stickers of bands that have been here before, I see an all black stage up the very end with black curtains with our logo on them and I turn around to see a large bar behind us. It looks amazing. It really fits the album that we created in the studio not so long ago. I hear footsteps behind me and I see the girls come in and gawk with me at the enormity of the room and the situation at hand. We are actually standing in the room that we are going to be playing our album launch at!

We stand there for a while just watching the technical crew building and setting the stage for the night. It's around 3 pm by this point and the actual gig starts at 7 pm meaning that we have time to kill. Mira-Jane and the boys eventually find us and we are transported to the backstage area since the press were starting to make their way into the venue to set up their equipment early.

We all sit there for a few hours just chatting like we used to do on tour but tonight I am just not feeling it. I know that Natsu told me to ride off the nerves but this is starting to get too much. I check my watch and notice that we have two hours until All Fired Up have to be on stage. Usually by this point the boys would be getting ready, but it was very weird seeing that they were still hanging with us. I guess that the pressure has now been turned 180 and it's our turn to now panic.

I manage to sit there for about half an hour before it all gets too much and I walk out, feigning to use the toilet and I manage to find a fire exit that has clearly been used by the crew as a smoking area. I can't take it any longer and I run as fast as I can when I see that door open slightly and I am welcomed by fresh cold air into my lungs. I take long heavy breaths and I start to somewhat calm down. I start to pace and it makes me feel better. It's silent. It's peaceful. I now have time to think with no one-

"Are you okay Luce?"

Oh for fuck sake! Can't a girl panic in peace? I turn around to have a go at the voice interrupting my breakdown but I change my mind when I notice that Natsu is behind me. We just look at each other, nothing needing to be said. I know what I needed to do… so I wrap my arms around him and hold on tight not letting go in the slightest. I take a deep breath and I decide to face my fear head on.

"I'm scared Natsu."

"Why? I thought that we covered that this morning?"

I shake my head "What if no one turns up tonight? What if we muck up our set? What if we go on tour and nobody shows up there, what if no one buys our album, what if we fail and get dropped by our label, what if the tour is a bust? What if I lose you after all of this because I'm gone all of the time? What if-"

"Stop Luce!" I hear Natsu stopping me mid sentence.

"You're just panicking. None of that is going to happen tonight. You are going to have a fantastic night. You are going to love this and remember this for the rest of your life. Believe me. I've been there and I can tell you now that it was the best night of my life before meeting you."

I hug him tighter and hide my face into his chest thinking that if I can hide, I won't have to do this.

"I already told you this is natural. How about this. Think of it as a normal gig. Don't think about the people there, don't think about the situation, think about it as a normal gig. You and the girls are playing tonight like we are on tour. I will be at the side like I always was on tour and if you need me I will be there."

I smile and hug him even tighter.

"Okay. You're kind of suffocating me now, you're gonna have to loosen your grip a little" He jokes. I loosen my grip and laugh "Sorry"

He strokes my back softly with his hand. "There's the girl I fell in love with" He says giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Remember. I'll always be here. I promise. Just say to yourself. It's just another gig."

I pull away from Natsu while holding onto his arms still and start to chant slowly to myself "It's just another gig on tour. It's just another gig"

Natsu smile "Excellent. Now, I have an hour until we have to be on stage. Promise me you will be there like usual?"

I nod enthusiastically and we walk back to the backstage. We arrive back hand in hand and Natsu finds a chair while I sit on his lap. I spy Erza who is sitting next to Jellal and she mouths to me 'are you okay?' to which I nod. Natsu seems to notice this and he twines out hands together and gives me a kiss on the cheek before returning to the conversation he was having with Gray, Gajeel and Jellal.

Half an hour later the boys were asked to leave by Makarov to get ready. As we all say goodbye to the boys, we are left in their significant spaces.

"Well…. not long now" I start breaking the silence.

"I know. Can you believe it? Our first album launch!" Levy shouts

"Honestly girls, I just want to thank you all. I couldn't have done this without any of you. I love you all" I say fighting back threatening tears.

Erza grabs my left hand while Juvia grabs my right hand. Levy, Erza and Juvia link together and we break the silent bonding into fits of giggles, hugs and crying on my part. "And we love you too Lu-chan!" Levy shouts back.

It was not long before Mira-Jane grabs us for the boys set. As always they are amazing! Nothing was ever going to stop them playing the best that they could. They even played that new song that they dedicated to us on tour and once again we were in floods of tears. So much so that we have to retouch our make up at the side while they were still playing. They only played for half an hour before Natsu grabbed the mic once more.

"Well that's us for now but we are not the ones that you are here to see. There are four lovely ladies who, as you all know, we are very fond of currently standing in the wings waiting for us to come off so they can play for you all. We have recently spend three amazing months with them supporting us on our previous tour and honestly it has been a privilege to watch them grow into amazing performers. So much can happen in three months and we can all agree that they were the best. We feel so honoured to play for them tonight at their first album launch night, so may I introduce Lucy, Levy, Erza and Juvia, it's THE MAGES!"

With that we all run on stage, hug the boys while Natsu whispers to me '"I love you. Go get them" and grab our instruments. I place my guitar strap over myself, position the guitar just right, grab the microphone once I get a nod from the girls saying that they were ready and speak into the microphone.

"Give it up for All Fired Up! That was a fantastic set! Like Natsu said, we are The Mages and tonight we are going to be playing for you the tracks from our album. I hope you like them, here is the first track."

And like that, my fear is gone and we are lost to the music.


	5. chapter 5

"That set was amazing Lucy. I can't wait for your album to come out." A random woman from the audience says to me. I smile at her, thank her and I am moved on to another person to meet. This night is amazing. I have not stopped all night. The set went fantastically well. It was the best that we had ever played and everyone that I could see in the audience was having a great time, plus Natsu kept his promise like he always did. All of the boys stood in the wings watching us play our set singing along to all of the words just as loudly as we were singing them. As soon as we were done, I thanked everyone for coming, we ran off stage and immediately fell into the arms of Natsu and the others in a mass group hug. We were sweating, probably smelling awful and riding off the rest of the adrenaline that we had in our systems but we didn't care. We were in complete heaven. Natsu kept a tight hold on me while my body shook from the adrenaline rush calming down in my system. This was the biggest thrill of my life even though I have played large arenas!

Natsu was completely right. This is officially the best night of my life! I don't think that I am ever going to top this night. The next thing I know I am dragged by Mira-Jane around the room along with the girls to different members of the press asking me about the experience tonight and information about the album that I hadn't divulged on stage. It was a very surreal moment and we all grabbed each other's hands to make sure that this was all real!

At one point during the night Natsu finally caught up with me and held my hand for as much of the time as he could. Naturally the questions soon turned from the album to questions about mine and Natsu's relationship but Natsu was very clever and managed to bring in the album every time a question was asked. It definitely showed that he had been doing this for a while.

After about an hour or two, Mira-Jane grabs us all again and we were dragged into the backstage area where we are told to get dressed again into party gear that she had provided for us! After 30 minutes or so the four of us walked out together and into a throng of photographers dying to get our photo as a group. As we stood there having our pictures taken, I notice Natsu and Gray standing together talking in what seems to be a very private conversation. I inwardly wonder what it is that they are talking about but I can't quite work it out. It's definately not like them both to be that close together in conversation. All I really see is Gray looking at Juvia while Natsu is looking at me while whispering to Gray about something causing him to smile and nod.

As the night progressed and we have spoken to everyone that we need to, the place gets turned from the showcase into the after party. A DJ sets up his equipment and almost immediately after he starts playing, the room starts to move with people dancing. The drinks are flowing and all of us are dancing together having a great time. Almost around midnight, I watch as Gray pulls Juvia to one side and we all watch them walk around hand in hand to the backstage room. Natsu is grinning widely while holding onto me. He looks like he is as excited as a child waiting for christmas to happen. I look at Jellal and Gajeel as they look at the pair as if they are nervous. What the hell is going on? I look at the girls and they all have the same look as me. I turn to the boys and give them the same look.

"Guys what is going on?" Jellal just looks as me passively while Gajeel smirks at me.

"Just wait for it Luce" I hear Natsu say into my ear. Suddenly out of nowhere I hear a scream and someone running towards us. My first reaction is that it is a fan running towards us and I almost turn to Natsu to grab him and run. Luckily I don't as I instantly see blue hair and the unmistakeable scream of Juvia running towards.

"MIIINNNNAAAAAAA!" She shouts running immediately into Erza's arm in a death grip hug. Juvia is crying as she hugs Erza and Levy and I run to her to see if she is alright.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" I ask panicked

"What's happened?" Levy asks me.

Juvia doesn't need to speak. All she does as Gray approaches behind her grinning like a madman is release her grip on Erza, wipe away her tears with her right hand and hold her left hand out showing us a perfect princess diamond cut platinum engagement ring on her fourth finger. It only takes seconds for it all to sink in and us four girls are screaming and hugging each other tightly while Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal hug Gray congratulating him.

Photographers swarm us again as the news of Gray and Juvia's engagement spreads like wildfire around the room. All of the eyes are immediately on all eight of us as we are handed glass after glass of champagne toasting to the new engagement and the album launch. Mira-Jane and Makarov join us in the celebrations as we work our way through four bottles of expensive champagne before the hour is up.

We continue to dance the night away as we celebrate over and over again. It reaches around 2 am when the crowd starts to thin out and we decide to make a move as well. Natsu was right. Tonight was a night that I will never forget!

Apparently Gray had been planning to pop the question since he asked Juvia to move in with him! I am so happy for them and it makes me realise how happy I am in my relationship with Natsu.

As we all make our way out of the hall, we wait outside while we wait for Natsu to get my coat. I grab Juvia into yet another hug letting whatever alcohol I've consumed take effect.

"I'm so happy for you Juvia. I can't believe this has happened" I say holding onto Juvia's arms.

"Juvia knows. Juvia can not believe it either. Gray-sama has proposed to Juvia! Juvia is so happy!"

We continue to stand outside talking about weddings when an older man approaches us.

"Excuse me?" The man says interrupting our conversation, making us all turn to see him. "I was wondering if you could help me. I'm trying to look for someone that I was told would be here."

I hear Gray, Jellal and Gajeel gasp as they take a full look at the person there. He looks about in his late 30's, early 40's. He is tall, dressed in a black suit and the most distinguishing of all, he has bright red hair. It was almost as bright as Erza's. As I caught a glimpse of his face I seem to recognise him from somewhere but I'm not sure where.

Gray, Gajeel and Jellal start to suddenly panic. "You have no right to be here" Gray snaps at the man.

"Gray-sama" Juvia protests.

"Juvia go to the car. We will see you there. Erza, Levy, Lucy you too. Just go into the car" Gray says cautiously. For a second or two, we are frozen to the floor but we start to move slowly as the boy's looks grow fiercer.

"Why are you here?" Gajeel asks somewhat menacingly. Again we almost want to protest but this time we don't say anything.

The man sighs. "You know who I am then" He says in a low gravelled voice.

"Of course we know. You are not seeing him. Not after all of this time" What are they on about? He is not seeing who? And before my questions are answered, I see Natsu walk out with my coat, pauses when he notices the boys, turns to look at the man standing there and freezes.

"Igneel…."


	6. chapter 6

Holy fuck! That's Igneel? This is Natsu's father? The very man that abandoned Natsu as a teenager to survive on his own without any contact at all? How dare he turn up! Anger starts to boil in me as I join in the stares that the boys are making towards him.

Natsu starts to make his way towards Igneel but Jellal stops him.

"Think about it before you do anything Natsu" Jellal warns. But this warning goes in one ear and out the other, as Natsu continues on and without saying another word, gives my coat to Jellal, walks over to Igneel and punches him straight in the face causing him to fall onto the floor.

We all stand there shocked as we realise what has just happened. Natsu has just punched his father in the face! Igneel starts to get up shakily and nurses his jaw.

"Okay I deserved that" He starts

"Where the fuck were you?" Natsu shouts at him. Igneel doesn't reply. "You left me alone when I was 13, without warning, with no notice and I hear nothing from you! Nothing! No phone call, text, email, appear at my door, face to face chance meeting in the street? Nothing! I had to go through school alone, I had to have a job to pay the bills when it wasn't even legal to! I had to depend on myself when I needed you the most. I needed you so where the fuck were you? Why are you here?" He screams. I have never seen Natsu this angry. In comparison to the argument that we had at my apartment, this is nothing. This is sheer anger and it is shaking me to my core. I hear Juvia whimpering into Gray's chest while he is trying to comfort her, the same with Levy, Gajeel, Erza and Jellal. I know that I need to get to Natsu to calm him down but right now I don't think that he is in the right frame of mind for me to be near.

Igneel finally speaks after a moment of silence. "I wanted to find you. I wanted to see you"

Natsu looks at him with pure disgust waving his arms around in pure anger. "What for? You never cared about me before so why now? Is it money? Are you in some sort of trouble? Was it the fact that I'm well known now that you can think that you can make a buck or two selling your story? What is it _Dad _? What is it that you need to see me for?"__

__"What the hell is going on here?" I hear Makarov shout as we see him running towards Natsu with Mira-Jane in tow._ _

__"Gii-chan….." Natsu starts "This lowlife you see before me is my father." He then directs his talk to Igneel pointing directly at him. "I searched everywhere for you! I asked around everywhere where you might be! I wanted to know why you left and now that you are here…..I don't think I honestly give a shit anymore. It's taken you too long to find me! I've been touring the country for 5 years with my band. I have made national papers, tv, radio and not once have you shown any want to find me! Not once did I ever see you, hear that you were around and be aware that you honestly cared."_ _

__"But Natsu, son, I-"_ _

__"You don't get to say that word to me. I am not your son. I never was in the first place so why does it matter now!" I watch the tears pour from his eyes as he starts to break down._ _

__Igneel pleads again "Natsu…I'm-"_ _

__"I thought that if I ever found you, I would be happy to see you. Now that I have I am just furious. I realised a long time ago when I was sitting in the flat we stayed together in, starving since I didn't know how to cook, tired from working a long job while trying to complete my school work and barely scraping rent, that I don't need you and I never will. I have my nakama now. Without them, I never would have survived. I have my friends, my manager who I consider my Gii-chan and my girlfriend and not one bit of that involves you so just fuck off out of my life. I am done with you!" He starts to walk towards the car and I follow him. Igneel continues to call for him in the background while Natsu makes his way into the car followed by the rest of us while Mira-Jane and Makarov are left to handle Igneel. I sit next to Natsu in the car as the doors close and we are driven in silence back to our respected houses._ _

__Natsu and I are dropped off at my place last as we say good night to everyone in turn as they leave the car. Natsu has been deadly silent throughout the trip and I manage to grab his hand and entwine it with mine slowly stroking my thumb over his hand to show that I am with him._ _

__We make it up to my apartment and while I shut the door, Natsu makes his way to sit down on the sofa, bending over resting his elbows on his bent knees, his head in his hands. I lock the door and make my over to him crouching down in front of him, placing my hands on his arms that are on his legs slowly rubbing them in support._ _

__"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask sullenly. I don't really know what to say at this point. It's almost 3 am, we are tired, tipsy, running off the high that it was the album launch performance, Gray and Juvia's engagement and the encounter with Igneel._ _

__Natsu slowly shakes his head. "I completely blew it"_ _

__"What?" I ask confused._ _

__He continues to slowly shake his head "I have been looking for Igneel for years and out of no where he comes to find me and I blow it."_ _

__I rub my hands up and down slowly his arms to try and comfort him. "You were angry Natsu. It's natural to feel like that after what happened to you. He even said that he deserved it when you punched him in the face. Especially since you were not prepared."_ _

__Natsu takes a deep sigh and looks at me. We both stare at each other as I see the hurt and the pain that this man caused Natsu, especially tonight after seeing him for years._ _

__"I actually saw him Luce." Natsu speaks softly. His demeanor changing completely from angry to sad in one hit. His shoulders start to shake in shock as I place my hand on his face cupping it while stroking his cheek with my thumb. I nod. "I spoke to him. I told him all of things that I have wanted to say for years." There is a small pause as I notice tears starting to fall gently from his face. I try to catch them but there was no stopping them._ _

__"I got to see my Dad again" He put his hands over his face to hide his shock and his silent sobs. "I saw Igneel" He says again, his sobs growing louder every time he repeats "I found him and I blew it"._ _

__With that I grabbed him and enveloped him in my arms holding onto him tight. His arms are engulfing me now as his sobs turn into full on howls as he lets go of years of hurt, wonder and loneliness because of Igneel. All I do is stroke his back and whisper to him words of comfort._ _

__It wasn't long before Natsu has fallen asleep in my arms while still crying. I manage to place him slowly onto my sofa and put a blanket over him. As he readjusts himself on the sofa I make my way to my kitchen and pull out my phone and dial a rarely used number._ _

__As the phone rings, I check on Natsu who is luckily still asleep on the sofa not realising that I am gone. I am brought back to the phone as the person answers._ _

__"Lucy? Is everything okay?"_ _

__"Makarov. I need to ask you something"_ _

__'Sure what is it. Is Natsu okay?"_ _

__I pause. "He's…dealing. Look I need you to do something for me."_ _


	7. chapter 7

I wake up to my alarm the next morning to find that Natsu is watching me sleep. Sometime after my phone call with Makarov, Natsu woke up and I managed to bring him into bed with me for the rest of the night.

I moan and smile "Morning"

"Morning yourself." He says snuggling into me kissing me on the neck. "Why have you set your alarm?"

My eyes pop open as I look at my still buzzing phone and I check the reminder I put on my phone last night. 'Talk to Natsu'. I look up to him and take a big breath. This could go one of two ways.

"I have a proposition for you" I start. Natsu just stares at me blankly.

"Don't get mad at me but I rung Makarov last night"

That got his attention. "Why?"

"After last night I was so worried about you so I rung him to see if there was anything that he could do. You felt so guilty last night with how you left things with your father so I wanted to give you the opportunity to make that right now that the initial shock is over."

Natsu looked back shocked but strangely quite reserved. "Okay….."

"Makarov saw how upset you were when you left and apparently Igneel left his number with him just in case you ever changed your mind in finding him again"

Natsu starts to shake his head. "Why would he do that? After the way that I treated him, why would he even try?"

"Because I think deep down, Igneel knows that you are actually a kind hearted man who was not dealing with a difficult situation well. Anyway. I talked with Makarov and he said that he was willing to grant you today to meet Igneel to straighten things out if you wanted to. It's completely up to you. You don't need to speak with him. I can ring him or Makarov can if you want. What do you think?"

I could see that this was all milling over in Natsu's mind pretty rapidly. I could see his inner demons battling against each other as he was weighing up whether he should or should not meet Igneel. We sit there for about five minutes in silence before Natsu speaks again.

"Okay...But only if you call him. I don't want to be speaking to that bastard if I don't have to."

I nod. "Sure"

"And you have to come with me."

I look at him confused "Are you sure?"

Natsu nods. "You already know what I am like when I am around him. I want you there to calm me down if I get too pissed off and I swing for him again."

I grab my hand into his and nod "Okay." 

After a long conversation over the phone, we agree for Igneel to come to my apartment. That way this proved to Natsu that Igneel really did want to talk to him. Watching the clock was the worst way to pass the time while Natsu was burning a hole in my carpet pacing up and down it manically.

"Natsu, you need to calm down."

He continues to pace. "He said that he would be here in ten minutes. I don't know what to say to him still"

I stand up from the sofa that I am sitting on and grab him hands effectively halting him in his pacing. "You will be fine. You don't need to work out what to say to him. You need to listen to him now. You have had your say. Now it is his turn"

He nods and kisses me. "I love you Luce"

I smile. "I love you too"

BANG BANG BANG. We both stop and stare at the door. Natsu starts to shake as his nerves kick in, so I sit him down on the sofa while I answer the door. I open it to find a better groomed version of the man that I met last night, except from the large black eye from where Natsu punched him. Inside I smirk thinking that he deserved it.

"Hello Mr Dragneel" I say, my manners get the best of me. There are many things that I would like to say this man and believe me that was not one of them.

He nods to me. "Good morning Lucy."

"Please come in." I gesture with my hands to welcome him in. As I shut the door, he removes his shoes and his coat to reveal a black pinstripe suit with a white shirt and black tie. I gesture for him to sit on the sofa opposite Natsu and I sit next to Natsu grabbing his hand for support. Natsu is currently looking at Igneel like he has seen a ghost. He is deathly white and is trembling from fear, but he seems to calm slightly when I start to stroke my thumb over his hand.

Igneel coughs to start his sentence. "Hello Natsu."

Natsu just nods, not sure what to say to him.

"Are you happy for me to still be here?" I ask Natsu to which he grips my hand tighter and nods his head.

"I guess that you are Natsu's girlfriend?" Igneel asks me

"Yes. We've been dating for a while. I was in the support act for Natsu's band on tour" I say trying to start some sort of conversation, knowing full well that my part of the conversation was completely pointless. This is meant to be Natsu's conversation not mine. "Also are you okay that I stay here for Natsu?" I ask. I don't even know why I am asking for his permission.

Igneel smiles. "Of course. This was never going to be easy so anything to make Natsu feel more at ease, the better."

Beside me I hear Natsu scoff. "Like you care" He mutters.

"I'm sorry?" Igneel asks.

"I said like you care old man." Natsu says glaring at Igneel with almost pure hatred.

Igneel takes a deep breath. "Believe it or not Natsu I do care about you. That is why I left in the first place." Both Natsu and I look at him with disbelief.

"I was being threatened. As Natsu knows I run my own company selling coal among other more...particular things, and sometimes I had some very difficult clients. I would get robbed, beaten, you name it. I told you, Natsu, that it was just an accident every time. After a while, I started getting threats. Normally this wouldn't bother me but they started to threaten you and said that they would kill you if I did say anything to the police. So in order to protect you, I had to disappear off the earth. You were not down as my legal son by this point so there was no connection to you. I know that I should have done things in a different way but I had no other choice. I needed to save you and for that to happen I had to disappear. To everyone that needed to know I was gone." Igneel lent forward looking directly at Natsu. "I thought about you every day. Every single day. I thought about how you were going to survive. How would you live by yourself. Were you okay? Then years later I saw you on TV. You were in this band living an amazing life. A life free of everything that was to do with me and my own troubles. For that I don't feel sorry for what I did but for the rest I feel beyond guilty. I know that you hate me now Natsu but I want a chance to part today as father and son like we always were meant to. I understand if you never want to see me again. But I thought that you should know that I followed you. I bought all of your albums, I listened to every interview you did. To anyone I looked like a crazed stalker. To me I was an immensely proud parent who's child had started this most amazing journey despite what he had to go through at a young age. I tried to get in contact with you but I didn't know how or if my past would suddenly come up to haunt me again. This time I know that my past is gone. I have nothing left now except for you to know that I still care and that I was looking for you. If you need proof.." He pulls out a small book out of his jacket pocket. "Read this."

Natsu leans over slowly and opens the book. It was a diary. On each page was an interview, a quote that Natsu had said, tiny pictures of photo shoots that he had done, tour dates, everything about Natsu. Natsu just stares at the book for a while and slowly puts it down.

"I needed you." He whispered "You could have just told me and I would have helped. I would have run with you. Done anything but this." His voice was starting to get louder and louder as he carried on. "I started this band to look for you Igneel. Not because I wanted to do music for my career. I did this all for you thinking that if I got successful enough you would see me and know that I am okay."

"And I have. I have never been more proud of you"

"But I suffered so much from the moment that you left. I was almost kicked out of the apartment multiple times because of rent problems, I almost had to go hospital for malnutrition until I knew how to cook properly. If it wasn't for Gray finding out that you had gone and his mum teaching me how to live like an adult and helping me out I would be dead. Because of you!"

Tears start falling down Natsu's face as he stands up pointing between Igneel and the floor to get his point across. Igneel just sat there in a mixture of sadness, pity and shock.

"You really fucked up Igneel! If you were still here, yeah, I probably would not be in a successful band right now. I probably would not have met Lucy but most of all, I would not have gone through all of the shit that I did! I could have lived a normal life instead of working from a young age while trying to study and looking after a house. I would have had a life! I would have had friends. Maybe even better, I would not have needed someone to talk to when I almost got forced into a marriage because I knocked up my ex-girlfriend, who then proceeded to have a miscarriage, so we called the whole thing off and split up! Where the fuck were you for that Igneel? You were meant to be my Dad! You promised me many years ago that no one was going to hurt me anymore. You were going to be the parent I craved for. I needed you so much since you left you have no idea."

Igneel stares back at Natsu with utter shock. "Wow." He said rubbing his face in his hands.

"After all of these years, that is all you have to say about the fuck up that is my life since you left?" Natsu shouts.

Igneel shakes his head. "I am..so…so….sorry Natsu. I never….I never thought that life for you would be this difficult when I left. You were very mature for a young boy so I thought that you would be okay living by yourself. Honestly I thought that it was only going to be for a short period of time. I never envisioned that I would be away for this long, and for that I am so sorry. If I knew that you were in that much trouble, I would have risked my life to see you sooner"

I just sit there stunned. Natsu and Igneel are currently having a glaring contest. Natsu's look is furious while Igneel's is one of despair. "I have no idea how I can make this up to you Natsu, but I will make sure that I will do what I can until I do."

"You can't make it up to me. The damage has been done." Natsu says quietly while he sits down next to me.

"Can I at least try and get to know you again?" Igneel asks.

Natsu looks at me and I nod at him smiling. This is his opportunity to get things right with his father. "I'm just going to go to the kitchen and make some coffee." As I get up to leave, Natsu looks at me scared about me leaving but I leave him with a peck on the cheek and that seems to calm him down slightly while I leave.

I stand in the kitchen making some coffee while I listen to Natsu and Igneel's conversation hoping that Natsu is not getting riled up.

"That is a great girl you have there Natsu" Igneel says causing me to blush. "Not many girls would do this"

"Yeah she is." I can hear Natsu's voice lighten at the sound of me and my heart flutters.

"Do you love her?" He asks

"Very much so." He answers after a pause.

"I'm glad that you are happy Natsu." I hear Igneel say.

"Thank you" Natsu says.

"So…" Natsu starts "What do you want to know?"


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! There is smut in this scene (one of the reasons why I made this a mature rating) I don't write sex scenes often so apologies if it is not very good. I've put a '*****' before and after the scene in case you would like to skip it.

Igneel, Natsu and I carry on talking late into the night. Eventually Igneel looks at his watch.

"I'm sorry. I need to go. I've recently found myself another job and I need to get up early in the morning."

Natsu nods his head. "What do you do now?" He asks

"I work for a detective agency. They were actually the company who helped me get away at the time so I figured that I would help them out in return. It turns out that I work with your band mate Gajeel's dad. That's how I managed to find out where you were"

Natsu just nods.

"I already told him what happened and he understood so he got Gajeel to bring up in conversation where you were the other night. Don't blame Gajeel for this." He almost pleads.

Natsu stares blankly at Igneel for a while and eventually a small smile appears on his lips. "I'm not mad at him Igneel. I'm…..glad that you found me."

Igneel smiles and pulls out a hand knowing that the conversation is coming to an end. Natsu shakily takes it and does something that shocks both myself and Igneel.

Natsu pulls on Igneels hand and bring him closer and hugs him. I can see Igneel's face processing what is happening and he turns to look up at me as if to ask what to do.

I don't realise it until I feel something wet on my shirt, but I am crying. Silent tears are falling watching this amazing embrace. Especially after what happened previously.

I watch as Igneel wraps his arms around Natsu and silently cries into his shirt.

"To me Natsu, you are my son. Whether you love me or hate me, I will always love you no matter what."

I see Natsu's muscles tightened slightly in his hold around Igneel as I just catch him whispering into Igneel's ear.

"I know you do….Dad"

We all stand there for about five minutes just taking in what has happened. Soon after, Natsu and Igneel break from their hug and he leaves, leaving his number with us both and promising to see Natsu more.

I stand there in silence as Natsu closes the door slowly, his head facing down.

"Are you okay?" I ask

Natsu turns to look at me and slowly walks over and envelopes me in a hug. His head in the crook of my neck.

He takes a deep breathe out. "I think so"

I hug him tighter. "I am so proud of you Natsu"

He squeezes me in return. "Thank you for being there with me."

"Anytime. I'm glad that I could help out where I could"

Natsu moves away from me and looks me in the eyes, his arms still around me waist. "I really don't know what I would do without you Lucy Heartfilia" With that he kisses me hard on the lips and I kiss him back with the same amount of force throwing all of the love that I feel for this man into it. I am so glad that I was there for him today. I know that I helped him and I am glad that he has now come to terms with what has happened.

***** ***** ***** *****

Natsu's arms start to roam my body as we mould ourselves further into the kiss. One hand is moving up towards my neck, while the other is moving further down to cup my bottom. Wow this boy works fast. I don't think it would really be appropriate to have sex right now since Natsu is not exactly emotionally stable, but I know that right now he is riding off his needs and his actions, so I carry on.

He moves his head to my neck kissing me on my cheek and nibbling my ear along the way. The lower he goes to my neck, I move my head to give him more access and moan as I revel in this amazing feeling he always gives me.

"I love you Luce." He murmurs in my neck making me moan more as he reaches that one spot near the back of my neck that causes me to turn to putty in his hands. "I need you"

Who am I to deny this wonderful man! I manoeuvre my hands to the hem of his shirt and slowly bring it up over his hands so that the shirt falls gracefully off him and down his back to land on the floor while my hands stay on his front and fondle down over his glorious 6-pack and down his behind to work on his trousers.

Before I even get a chance, Natsu turns me around, still attacking my neck, my eyes still closed from the contact. I feel his hands work fast as I am suddenly topless, my t-shirt and bra immediately discarded on the floor somewhere, while he turns me back around to push me so that my back is pressed against one of the walls of my living room. I continue to moan as one of his hands is still on my bum while the other is cupping my breast, his thumb is rolling around my nipple playfully. I move my head even further back enjoying the feel of everything that he is doing to me causing my back to arch so my breast is even further in Natsu's hand.

Suddenly we are on the move again as I feel Natsu grab his hand from my bum to my face and he pulls my head down to kiss him. As our tongues entwine, his hand is removed from my breast and I am somehow moved so that my knees buckle and we are on the floor with me on the bottom. The feel of the carpet on my back is fantastic and only slightly smarts when Natsu straddles me after removing his trousers and boxers in one hit and starts to move his hips. I enjoy the feel of him straddling me and grinding against me as his hands start to move to my waist band. Slowly he starts to undo my trousers and they are off within seconds, along with my underwear. Wow this boy DOES work fast.

We are slaves to passion as Natsu enters me and we are lost in our own world. We make love all through the night, moving from surface to surface. We eventually end up on the bed for our final act of the night and we both are shattered. Despite the situation, I love Natsu's way of dealing with things sometimes.

***** ***** ***** *****

Afterward we both lie in bed. Natsu is lying on his front, his hands tucked under the pillow and the covers just covering his back side, while I am lying propped up on my side by my elbow next to him, running a hand slowly up and down his back, the covers just covering my body.

Natsu hums "Hmmmm.. That feels good"

I smile "I'm glad you like it"

"That was amazing. We need to do that again some time"

I smirk "I'll pencil you in"

"This will definitely be happening again when you guys get back from tour" He chuckles to himself.

I suddenly stop my hand movements and Natsu looks up to me. "What's wrong?" he asks

I shake my head "Sorry. I forgot I still have another tour to go on" I chuckle to myself. 

Natsu turns onto his side and grabs the hand that was rubbing his back and entwined our fingers together.

"Don't worry. It's only 6 months. Like I said before, we will see each other during that time." He leans forward as if you whisper to me "And I intend to make sure that we do something like this when I do see you"

I smirk "I hope you do" I tease.

I look over Natsu's shoulder and see the alarm telling me it's 2 am. "It's late. We need to sleep"

Natsu yawns as if on cue. "Good idea."

He kisses me "Seriously. Thank you again for today. I don't know what I would have done without you today"

"If I get rewards like that, then it is definitely my pleasure" I smile while Natsu laughs. "Seriously. I'll always be there for you Natsu."

"I love you Luce"

"Love you too. Night" We kiss and get settled into bed.

We both turn off the lights on the side tables and we snuggle down into the bed, Natsu wrapping his arms around me, while my back faces his.

I breathe a deep sigh in relief. Today has been very eventful…and something sinister tugs inside me telling me that there is more like this to come.

The thought unsettles me as I try to go to sleep with Natsu gently snoring in my ear.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapters uploaded in one go you lucky people! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading this story. I originally started writing this story when I was 16 and it took me a total of 4 years to complete (I was uploading this to another fanfic site as I was writing it at the time). Now after almost 10 years, I have decided to reupload it onto AO3 and edit it as I go (safe to say my writing has thoroughly improved since the beginning) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome and are a little highlight in my life when they ping up on my notifications :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

I wish i didn't have to leave this morning. It's been a week since Natsu and Igneel started talking without me there and they are now on really good talking terms. They speak at least once every two days since Igneel is always busy with his new job, but it is nice to see that Natsu is now relaxed and happier than before. Seeing Igneel and actually speaking to him, has taken a massive weight off Natsu's shoulders and it definitely shows in how he is now. He is now more upbeat and writing a lot more music than before.

I roll over in my bed to see Natsu quietly snoring next to me. Well….I would say quietly, it is actually quite loud but I am very much used to it by now. I lie there for a few minutes and appreciate the sight I have right now. In a few hours, I will be back on the tour bus with Levy, Erza and Juvia for our 6 month album tour. As much as I have always wanted to have the success with the band that we have at the moment and go out on our first album tour, I really don't like the idea of leaving Natsu and the boys behind. I know that they are leaving in a week's time to go on their own tour but it's still the novelty of sharing a bed with him every day that I will miss the most.

Ever since his first encounter with Igneel, Natsu has not left my side. I don't think he has stayed at his own house once since we came back from tour. He has always stayed at mine. To be honest, I quite like it. I probably wouldn't admit it to him yet, but I think that sharing a bed with him on tour, seeing him every day for 3 months straight and then seeing him for another month at home every day, sharing my bed here has made me want to ask Natsu to move in with me. It's not like I am going too fast with this. Gray and Juvia have already moved in with each other and are engaged! I have no reason to doubt myself that it is fast. Them two are the living embodiment of the phrase "if it's right, then don't let go".

Last night we all went to Gray and Juvia's place to discuss wedding planning. It was quite nice to go through it with them both since as it turns out, both of their parents are no longer alive, so we are the closest thing to family to help them sort out the wedding. The girls and I spent hours last night discussing venues, colour schemes, favours, themes, music and entertainment at the reception while the boys just talked about getting Gray paralytic on the stag night - typical! Once we all got over the original wedding talk, we all sat down to a few beers, wished each other well on the tours and the boys promised that as soon as their 3 month tour was finished, they would come and see us as much as possible and just had a few laughs. The night was perfect.

I feel two warm arms grab me and pull me towards the hot god that is supposed to be asleep right now, snapping me out of my thoughts of last night. Natsu had had a few too many to drink last night and decided that it was a good idea to challenge Gray, Gajeel and Jellal to an arm wrestling match. We all joined in eventually, ending up with Erza somehow beating us all and shattering all of the boy's pride except from Jellal who claimed that he let her win, no matter how much we protested. It was very funny getting Natsu into bed last night but I am sure that he will pay for it today. Serves him right! He didn't even let me win on the arm wrestling match we had.

As I snuggle into Natsu's warm embrace he lets out a small groan "Morning"

I giggle "Morning. How's your head?" I say giving his forehead a small kiss causing him to winch at the contact.

"Not good. But I'll live I'm sure"

I laugh lightly "So you should and serves you right. You seem to have a habit of drinking too much Mr Dragneel. I think being away from you for 6 months might help your liver a little bit"

He smiles "Nah. I'm actually worse with just the boys when I go out. I can take a lot more than that and still remember the night. It's just the hangover I don't like. The dizziness when being really drunk reminds me of when I get sick on transportation and it makes me feel worse in the morning because of it. Otherwise I would be fine."

"Awww" I say trying to go for fake sympathy. I kiss him on the lips. "Does that make you feel better?" I ask smirking.

He smirks back "Why yes. I believe that more of that should cure my hangover completely"

I giggle. I kiss him again but this time we deepen the kiss. Natsu pulls away quickly making me groan at his missing lips from mine.

He looks me directly in the eyes. "I know that you and I are going away and not seeing each other for 6 months, but I wanted to let to you know that this is not goodbye sex. This is 'until next time when I see you on tour' sex.

I giggle "I think I like that" I lean in to kiss him but I stop feeling his hand cup my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb while staring at me as if I am the last thing that he is ever going to see.

"What's wrong?" I ask after a while softly.

He shakes his head slowly. "Nothing. I'm just so proud of you" I smile "Plus I am committing this moment to memory for tonight when you are gone" He looks down at my naked chest and smirks. I realise what he meant by that and lightly smack him on the arm.

"Perv" I shout out shocked. He just laughs and pulls me in for a big kiss.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia. I always will"

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel."

A few hours later, Natsu and I are walking hand in hand to the front of my flat with all of my equipment in my hands. Natsu agreed to wait until we left safely before he went back to his place. Honestly, we have not left each other's side all morning. It took me literally fighting and rolling out of bed 2 hours before they were picking me up to get myself ready to go, making sure that I am fully packed and had everything that I needed.

It wasn't long before the bus turned up to pick me up. This one looked like the same company we went with last time so I'm hoping that it looks the same on the inside. Natsu and I walk onto the bus and we are greeted with Levy, Juvia and Erza already on the bus. We both give all of the girls a hug and after settling my bag onto one of the sofas, I drag Natsu outside to say good bye properly.

I grab him into a tight hug as we both stand outside the bus. As much as I was looking forward to this moment, now that it's here I really don't want to go. I try and hold the tears that are threatening to pour from my eyes as I realise how much I am going to miss this man.

"I have something for you" Natsu says when I pull my face away from his chest. He lets me go and pulls out a small black box. Oh no! Don't tell me it's what I think it is?

"It's not what you think" Natsu quickly says. He opens up the small black box and a small silver chain with a pink dragon presents itself to me.

"Think of it as a promise necklace. I have one too" He says pulling out a golden chain from under his white scarf with a small golden star pendant on it. "So we are always with each other while we are apart" I smile and almost let the tears fall.

"Thank you" I say as he pulls the necklace out of the box and puts it on me. It fit perfectly on me. "I am never taking this off" I say grabbing him in a hug and kissing me.

He laughs. "Well if that's what a necklace gets me…" He starts. I pull away and look at him in confusion grabbing the dragon pendant to feel it. He goes into his other pocket and pulls out another small black box. This one definitely does not look like jewellery this time. He opens it and looks at me nervously.

"I know that you and I are on a second chance at the moment, but I have been thinking that since we've met each other, we have not spent much time apart…..and I like that. In fact I love that I spend so much time with you and I never want that to end. Now I'm not expecting an answer straight away but….. will you move in with me when the tour is over?" I look down and I see Natsu holding a key in his hand. I look at him again in shock!

"If you want it…. this is a key to my place. It's my spare copy so you are welcome to use it at any time. I know that you are going away now, but I was thinking that if you want it, I'll hold onto it until you get back…"

He doesn't need to say any more about the subject. I grab him once more dragging him in a hard kiss and hugging him so my lips are next to his ear. "Try and stop me Dragneel" I say smiling brightly when I pull back so he can see my face. He grins his oh so delicious smile and hugs me tightly again.

"Oi Lucy! We need to go! We need to be at the first venue in a few hours and have a meeting with Mira!" I hear Erza shout causing us to snap out of our little moment. We are both still in each other's arms and I give him one last kiss and hug so I can savour the moment.

I turn and start making my way onto the bus "I love you. Be good! I'll call you tonight when we get there and we've had the meeting. Don't try and have too many fights while I'm gone!" I shout.

"Love you too Luce. See you soon!" I hear Natsu shout out. I take a place on a sofa where I can watch Natsu as the bus moves away after putting my stuff onto the luggage section. I blow him a kiss and wave along with the girls while Natsu is waving back at us as we leave for tour.

I turn around and sit myself on my seat and then it happens. The threatening tears decide to cascade down my face as the prospect of leaving Natsu for 6 months has hit me full on. It's not in the works. It's actually happening now!

Erza pulls me in for a hug. "Don't cry. You'll see him soon. We all know how you feel"

Juvia and Levy stand up and pull me into a group hug as my tears continue to fall. We break apart after a few minutes. "Right. Enough of that. We are on our own tour people! We need the bubbly!" Levy shouts out, running to the fridge in the kitchen section that I have yet to explore and pulls out big bottle of champagne and 4 glasses. When did they prepare this?

Levy hands me a glass while the others are handed out. "To our first album tour. We've done it girls!" I shout and we all squeal in delight and clink our glasses together, letting the champagne take off the initial nerves of the travelling.

"Let's go exploring!" Juvia shouts and we all make our way, champagne glasses and bottle in tow to have a look around the tour bus. It's kitted out exactly like the last bus and of course since I am the last one, I have the last bunk which happens to be nearest to the toilet.

The girls laugh when I see where I'm sleeping and I place my bag on the bed. "Cheers girls. Love you too!" I joke making then all laugh with me. I don't know whether it is the champagne kicking in or if it's the emotions running through me right now, but I grab the girls again for a large group hug.

"I love you guys and I am so proud of you all"

"Aww we love you too! Let's make this tour the most rememberable yet!" Levy shouts out and we clink glasses again before taking a sip of champagne.


	10. chapter 10

The first two weeks of the tour flew by. Mira was not wrong when she said that we would be incredibly busy. Every night the four of us make sure that we have called the boys who are having a great time themselves on their own tour and we stay up either chatting or writing some more songs. The songs have got quite depressing at the moment but I guess that it is understandable. We all miss the boys very much and miss sharing a tour bus with them most days of the week.

Sometimes it is nice however when we want to slob out in our pyjamas, to go to rehearsals in a onesy just for a laugh or just have some girly chats. 

Most of the time at the moment, the focus of our talks has been about Juvia and Gray getting married. The poor girl is lost without her 'Gray-sama' there every day so the wedding planning is getting her through it all. They both decided to get married as soon as they are both back home so most of the planning will be done by either them or us. Somehow I guess it will be more of the latter since I can't see Natsu, Gajeel or Jellal opening a wedding magazine or going to bridal fayres anytime soon.

Being famous and engaged does have it's perks though. Since Juvia and Gray are very popular, every company that could be related to weddings has sent her free samples, asked her to wear their dress on the day and most magazines have tried to get exclusive coverage of the day. The poor girl is in over her head! It probably does not help that we found a recent interview with the boys in a local magazine where Gray stated that he was leaving Juvia to the wedding planning since he hasn't got a clue about weddings. Actually that couldn't be farther from the truth since Gray calls Juvia every night trying to sort out details of their up coming wedding and make all of the companies involved sign a 'Non-Disclosure Agreement' so they will not be able to blab to the press about what is already booked. Poor Makarov and Mira-Jane are apparently up to their eyeballs in paperwork and legal documents trying to keep things quiet!

I have kept in contact with Natsu every night trying to get updates on how their tour is going in comparison to ours and to get any last minute tips. He has been very helpful despite thinking that he had already told me all of the tips that I would need. I miss him terribly but I'm glad that two weeks apart has not damaged our relationship like I thought it would so far. Natsu has even kept in contact with Igneel! Apparently Igneel comes with them to most of the tour dates and meets them all backstage afterwards. It makes me so happy that they have managed to rekindle their relationship after such a sour start.

I wouldn't say that all of our relationships are perfect at the moment however. Despite the wedding planning, I have been on the receiving end of Gray and Juvia's multiple arguments over the smallest things and it's sad to say that Jellal and Erza are apparently the same. Whenever I'm on the phone to Natsu, I can either hear Jellal and/or Gray screaming from Natsu's end of the phone or he can hear Erza and/or Juvia screaming from mine. I guess it's just the stress getting to us all now that things are official. I'm lucky that Natsu and I have not had that yet. Don't get me wrong, all couples fight but not as bad as those four. I guess Juvia and Gray's arguments are justified because they miss each other and under a lot of stress with the wedding planning, but the arguments between Jellal and Erza are getting me worried. The other night I had to stop my conversation with Natsu because Erza came into the back of the tour bus where I was talking to Natsu sobbing. It turned out that Jellal had apparently told Erza that an old friend of his was in town and he was seeing her the next day and he was being vague on the details of who she was. Understandable I know, but it turned out the girl was someone who helped out for previous tours and Erza took it the wrong way. I know that those two are perfect for each other but at this rate….I don't see them being together for long.

We all wake up this morning not feeling ourselves. Both Juvia and Erza kept Levy and myself up all night with their arguments over the phone so no one really is in the mood for talking. We are coming up to our third week of the tour and the girls are already starting to stress me out! Normally it gets like that near the end when we have been on the road for months in a tiny car with all of our equipment for hours on end. We all sit at the breakfast bar in silence. Levy has somehow managed to fall asleep with her head in her hands resting on the table, while Juvia and Erza have been staring at their breakfast in silence like it is showing a film that we can't see.

Mira-Jane breaks the silence walking through the bus with a sigh.

"Morning" She says grabbing the coffee pot and making herself a large cup.

We all groan a morning to her in response.

"Now come on. I know that this is tough on you all and you're tired from the loud noises last night" Both Juvia and Erza blush bright red and face their heads down knowing full well who she is referring to, "but I need you all to perk up. I can not have you all down in the dumps for the entire tour because of some silly boys. This is not like you at all! I have managed to get your morning free so you can relax. Down the road from where we are going is a spa and since you all look a little stressed, I have book you four a treatment morning. You all will have a facial, a massage and then a hot tub relaxation session." She finishes with a wide grin on her face. We all look at each other in glee. A spa morning!?

"That's amazing!" I shout out in response

"Thank you so much!" Juvia shouts out, the redness on her face forgotten.

Levy decides to wake up at this point "Huh? What's happening?"

"We going to a spa this morning!" I say causing Levy to beam.

"Wait…"Erza starts causing our moods to stifle a little. "What's the catch?"

Mira-Jane looks affronted. "No catch. You still have to do your phone interview and your set tonight. I just knew that you all needed a pick-me-up. You all were so excited when we first thing started on this tour and now…..you're not anymore. It's like you don't want to be here anymore. You all have worked so hard to get here so I am not going to stand by and let you all be miserable for the next five and a half months!"

"Your right. We're sorry Mira-Jane. There is just a lot going on at the moment" Erza explains

Mira-Jane smiles "It's okay. I understand. I was like that when I first thing started going on tours for my work. My husband and I would always be shouting at each other every night over the smallest thing, when in fact it was that we missed each other and just didn't tell anyone. He is a very proud man so he wouldn't admit it to me, which made things harder. So believe me I do understand."

We all smile "So are you happy now?"

Mira-Jane nods. "Absolutely. We have been married for only a few years but we have never been happier when we finally decided to talk small situations out and admit our feelings to each other. That way nothing is built up and you are less stressed as a result."

"We will be arriving at our destination in thirty minutes" We hear over the bus intercom, making us all cheer out loud.

We arrive there in no time and while the crew team are setting our stage for tonight, we are sent about five buildings down the road to a spa centre called 'Dr Polyuiscas'. We are welcomed in by an older looking lady with pink hair in a bun with pins in it to separate rooms. I am in the room with a small young girl with long blue hair in pig tails. She tells me that her name is Wendy and that she is a trainee here. We both tell each other stories while she puts on my facial and massages my back. By the time she is finished, I feel so relaxed. I promise her that she can come backstage tonight as a thank you, which apparently Mira-Jane has already offered her. I wish her well and make my way to a small swimming pool that has jets underneath the water on it and join the girls including Mira-Jane in the tub.  
for   
"So are you all feeling relaxed?" asks Mira-Jane

We all nod in response except Erza who is once again back to her glum look.

"What's wrong Erza?" I ask. I guess the only way to sort out her mood is to talk to her.

"Jellal is having doubts about our relationship." We all look at her wide eyed

"Is that why you both have been fighting so much?" Levy asks

Erza nods. "He told me last night that he doesn't want to be with me if all we do is fight. He told me that he doesn't feel like he is giving me the relationship that I apparently deserve"

"I'm so sorry Erza" I say to her

"What did you tell him?" Juvia asks

"I told him that of course he is giving me the relationship I deserve. I'm with him because I want to be with him. He thinks that he did something awful by letting us go on for so long without being official and he is kicking himself now that he can't give me the relationship that you all had while we were on tour together"

Mira-Jane sighs "I think what you need to do is to talk to him face to face. Not over the phone. I spoke to Makarov today and apparently the boys have set up a surprise for your tour date tomorrow at our next venue, so wait for that to happen and then talk to him afterwards. But keep it a secret. I wasn't supposed to tell you about it"

She smiles while we all look surprised.

A surprise for us?

I wonder what it could be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 'The Mages' I decided to not write the full lyrics to songs, but for this part of the series, I have decided against that. Any songs that I do write down, I do not own the rights for, but I hope you enjoy them regardless. 
> 
> Any kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

The gig last night was amazing! You wouldn't think that we've been popular for only a few months. The amount of fans singing our songs back to us was incredible last night that I almost cried with happiness. Erza and Juvia seemed in a happier mood last night too after the performance. I guess the spa morning and the performance last night took a lot of their stress away.

The next venue was only thirty minutes down the road to the next town so it was not that much of a rushed morning for us. We have had no sign of our surprise yet from the boys as we walked into the venue around midday like we usually do, but we kept on the back foot just in case. Mira-Jane was not giving anything anyway and neither were the boys. We all made a pact last night that we would not ask the boys about the surprise and as far as I was aware, none of us had broken it. The day ended up flying by as we rehearsed, watching our support band, consisting of a three piece girl rock band who mainly kept to themselves, rehearse and got ourselves ready for the night ahead. It was safe to say that we were not impressed that the boys didn't hold up their end of the bargain but we all kept faith that something may happen after the concert.

We were at the side of the stage waiting to be told by the tech team that it was okay to go on, when I felt someone grab hold of my arm and hug it tight. I turn my head to see Juvia hugging my arm and I smiled.

"Everything okay Juvia?" I asked placing my hand on one of her arms.

"Juvia is just upset that Gray-sama has not given Juvia her surprise like he promised" She sniffled, wiping some tears away with a free hand.

I sighed. We knew nothing about this supposed surprise from the boys and I think deep down we all were disappointed that they didn't show up in the end. I saw Levy and Erza look at us and nodded in agreement.

I took a deep breath and tried give some moral support. "Don't worry guys. Maybe it will happen after the show. We just don't know."

The others smiled. "You're right. It doesn't matter anyway, we are here together and that is all that matters"

"Mages! You're up in one minute!" One of the technicians standing behind us said interrupting us. We nodded in appreciation to him and got ourselves ready for the show.

The show is rocking tonight! I am having so much fun tonight that all of the wonder about the surprise from the boys has escaped my mind. It's just me and my girls tonight and we are having one of the best shows ever! The crowd has been really responsive singing tonight and clapping along to every song.

I step up to the microphone to introduce our next song. "Alright guys, this is a cover of one of our favourite movies. We love this song and I'm sure that you will know the words to this so sing along!"

Levy starts playing on her guitar letting it ring throughout the hall and we are off!

Oooh Kiss the girl

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

The audience screamed back at us, applauding and cheering that we had played a song that they liked, when suddenly out of nowhere the screams got even louder! They were almost deafening! Suddenly I was turned around and all I saw was a pink blur and something warm on my lips. Someone was kissing me! Where were security? Why didn't get they get this person by now? I tried to push them away but they moved instead and Natsu appeared in my vision!

My eyes burst open and my heart skipped a beat at the sight. This is a dream! Natsu is not on stage with me right now? I turned around to check that it was not just me when I saw Gray, Gajeel and Jellal bombarding the stage and kissing the others. I turned back to Natsu and grabbed him in a hug, my heart filling with the warmth that I have missed for so long. The crowd continued to scream and flashes were glowing orange through my closed eyes as I refused to let go of Natsu. I had missed him so much that the phone calls were just not enough anymore. We pulled away eventually and I saw Natsu grab the microphone off of me.

"I think we got them!" He giggled causing a large scream to echo the hall along with bright flashes of photos being taken. He turned back to me and taking out my ear piece, he whispered in my ear "Surprise. I'll see you after the show" He smiled and kissed me once more and ran off the stage waving to everyone. I turned to the girls who each in turn were bright red and just as surprised as I was. We are all well and truly shocked! I laughed and grabbed the microphone to speak into it. "Well" Was all I could say before the screams began to deafen us again just in time for me to fit my ear piece back in.

I looked over to the side where the boys were standing there practically doubled over in laughter high five-ing each other. Bastards I'll get them later for that.

"Safe to say we had no idea that was happening did we?" I looked over to them in turn and saw them all shake their heads. "Give it up for All Fired Up!" I shouted earning another large scream. Wow.. those boys knew how to command a room. "Shall we try and get back on track?" I laughed and looked down at the piece of paper I had by my guitar pedal board with the set list on. I looked at the next song and started to play the opening riff while shooting the boys one last sarcastically evil glare before being thrust back into my own world.

We finished the rest of the set and instantly ran off stage, forgetting about taking our ear pieces out and that we had to be back on the bus and move as soon as possible to beat the crowd that would form outside by the bus, and running straight to the boys who envelope us in hugs when we reached them. We all had missed them so much despite it only being almost three weeks into the tour.

With my arms wrapped tightly around Natsu's neck, I felt him remove one of my ear pieces and whispered in my ear "I promised you I would find a way"

I just stood with Natsu's arms clinging onto me while I cried silently, feeling relaxed in the arms of the man I love once more.


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another small mature scene in this chapter. I have put asterisk (*) on either side so you can skip it if you want.

It wasn't long before we were shoved onto the bus. The boys joined us and we are sat on the large sofas lining the walls of the bus.

"Wow. This bus is better than our own on our first tour!" Gajeel said "Shrimp you lucked out!"

"Stop calling me shrimp!" She said playfully swatting him on his arm next to her. "But thank you"

"So how long are you here for?" I ask, trying not to be distracted by Natsu''s hand stroking the back of my neck by my hair line.

"Only for a few hours. We were playing in the town just by here and we have the weekend off so we decided to come and see you before you moved again."

I nod my head and look at the others. I realise that four people are missing. "Where are Gray, Juvia, Jellal and Erza?" I ask.

"Maybe they went to talk things through" Levy suggested.

Natsu and Gajeel huffed "I hope so." Natsu said. "It's horrible having to have them arguing in my ear all of the time. Having sensitive hearing never helps either"

"Let's just hope that it is all that they are doing" Gajeel says causing us all to cringe and for Levy to smack him on the arm again.

"I'm hoping that too but being on separate tours and away from each other doesn't help things." I say, the others nodded their heads in agreements.

"Anyway, while we are here, where is there on this bus where we can talk privately?" Natsu asked quietly. I can almost hear the smirk he has plastered on his face. I smile back, give Levy a wink telling her and Gajeel that I need to talk to Natsu alone and walk off with him upstairs to the back of the bus.

****** ****** ****** ****** ******

We look around the small room that we have at the back, checking the coast was clear and shut the door, locking it. The next thing I know, I am being slammed into the back of the door with Natsu attacking my neck. My eyes shut as I feel him on me properly for the first time in weeks, taking in all that I can. He continues to attack my neck in that 'oh-so-sweet' spot that he found the last time we had sex that makes me shiver all over. God I've missed him.

I quietly moan as his hands start to unbutton my shirt and I take off his famous black waistcoat. The fact the man started off a trend of wearing just them makes me so glad to be taking this one off right now and I'm sure a lot of girls thank him for it too. He snakes his hands down to my backside, tenderly feeling as he goes. I gasp as one hand rests on my bum while the other snakes it's way under my short demin skirt that I normally wear on stage as my good luck charm. I run a hand over his head, my fingers lacing in his hair while the other is on his chest, my hand stopping at the key necklace that he bought when we left for tour. I grab onto it as if it is my lifeline, my matching pink dragon necklace instantly feeling heavier on my chest.

"I've missed you so much Luce." Natsu breathes in my mouth, this time making his way up to kiss me on my mouth, his tongue managing to gain entrance rather quickly.

"I've missed you so much too" I breathe back in between kisses.

I gasp again when I feel his hand under my skirt, brush lightly against me, making me moan into his mouth.

Natsu almost growls at the sound "I've missed that sound too. I need you Luce"

I moan even louder as the pressure of his fingers rub harder against me. "I need you more" I gasp as his fingers make their way in and out of me setting a very nice rhythm for me to grind my hips against his fingers to.

Nothing more needs to be said as I am suddenly moved to the leather sofas surrounding the edge of the games room, my skirt instantly being removed. I feel the coldness of the leather on my body and I open my eyes to see Natsu straddling me, his eyes full of lust and want. I close my eyes again, grabbing my hands to pull him down to kiss me again deeply.

I feel Natsu pull away as his erection is freed from his trousers. I smirk as I lean forward and reach for the condom which I am very sure will be in one of Natsu's pocket. I find it on the first try and open it up to put it on him. When I am finished, he pushes me back gently onto the sofas so I am on my back, takes one look at me and pushes himself into me making me moan in a mixture of pent up sexual frustration and the feel of him being inside me for the first time in weeks. He gives me a second to adjust, kisses me softly and starts to move his hips, setting a rhythm that I can join in with.

We are lost in each other for ages, kissing every body part available, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears and reaffirming our love for each other once more.

****** ****** ****** ****** ******

We both collapse in each other's arms for a few minutes to get our breathing back to normal.

"I love you" I say sighing in peaceful content

"I love you too" Natsu replies kissing me briskly.

Our moments of peace was soon interrupted by the sounds of two people arguing by our door

"What do you mean this isn't going to work?" My heart stops as I hear Erza shouting through the door.

"You know why this won't work Erza. All we seem to do is fight lately and we don't see each other enough to really call it a relationship. I am not being the boyfriend that you need" I hear Jellal say back to her. I look at Natsu, grab my clothes and start to get dressed. I know this is not going to end well.

"But this can work! How do you think the others have survived? Just because we were the lasts ones to get together out of everyone does not mean that this will not work. I've known you the same amount of time as the girls have known the others. Our tour is done in 5 months and you've only got 2 left of yours I know, but that just means that you can come and see me more when you are finished. I know for a fact that Natsu, Gajeel and Gray would do the same thing for the others so why can't you? Is there someone else? Are you trying to break up with me to be with her?" She shouts back almost close to tears. I feel tears run down my face silently as we listen through the door, Natsu grabbing my hand in silent support. There was no way of escaping this without being seen. We were right at the back of the bus and we would have to walk through the room that they are in now to get away.

"Now I'm not so sure Erza I'm sorry" Jellal mutters to her.

"Just try Jellal, Please. Everyone else will tell you that I never beg but please…..I've never felt like this with anyone before and I don't want us to finish like this on such a silly reason. At least give it another month. If it doesn't work then fine. We will part ways and speak to each other on a friend basis for the other's sake." Erza replies

"I love you Erza, I really do…..but I just can't deal with a long distance relationship like this. I know that everyone else can hack it, but I can't. I'm sor-." I held in a gasp as a large smack was suddenly hurt cutting Jellal off mid-sentence. She must have slapped him.

"You don't get to say that to me Jellal. Unless you really mean it. If you really mean that you love me, you would try to make it work. If you were really sorry you would do the same. Stop being so stubborn and give us another try! You told me that you wanted to ask me out for weeks while we were on tour, you finally did and I am still here. Don't be a stubborn fool and let us try again…please. " I hear Erza say slowly, clearly holding back tears of her own. I hold my hand over my mouth to try and stop myself from crying and being heard. Natsu wraps himself around me to comfort me, but all I want to do right now is the run to Erza, comfort her and scream at Jellal telling him that he is an idiot for letting her go because of his own insecurities.

It's very faint from the other side of the door but I hear Jellal mutter softly "Goodbye Erza Scarlet." and with that, I hear footsteps walking down the steps to the ground floor of the bus. Without thinking I immediately get up, run out of the room and towards Erza who is on her knees, her head in her hands trying to hold back quiet sobs. I bend down and envelope her in my arms as she rests her head on my shoulder, her arms folded around me and she cries almost deafening my ears. I look up at Natsu who is still standing there, not sure on what to do. He bends down to us, his hand resting on Erza's back. I look straight at him. "Go find him" I murmur to him so only he can hear. He nods, gives me a quick kiss on the forehead, mouths back "I love you" making me smile and he runs off the bus.


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time. 
> 
> Please don't hate the Jerza split in the previous chapter. It is part of the story line.

It doesn't take long for the others to come and find us.

"Erza!" Juvia and levy shout together, enveloping the both of us so the three of us are in a circle hugging Erza. Erza has calmed down quite a bit by now but she is still silently sobbing in my arms.

Levy catches my eye and whispers to me "Jellal?"

I merely nod making her know that he is the cause of Erza being like this. She scowls back at me not liking what she has heard and hugs Erza tighter. We sit there for a good 10 minutes before anyone decides to make a move. Erza has calmed down almost completely now and after a few more minutes we manage to get her into bed and leave her to sleep it off.

Levy, Juvia and I sit back downstairs in the livingroom. The boys had gone back one by one as soon as Jellal ran off the bus so it was just us for now.

"What are we going to do?" Juvia asks

I sigh "I don't know. This will definitely make things awkward for a while."

"I can't believe Jellal has done this. After all of the time he spent wanting to ask her out, only for it to not work due to distance? He is such a baka and I hope that as soon as he got back onto his own bus he realised that." Levy protested

I nod "I know. But it's not up to us to get them to stay together. We just have to ride it out and hope that everything will fall back into place I guess."

"I hope you're right lu-chan" Levy replies

For the next three weeks it was absolute torture for Erza. The news of her split with Jellal somehow managed to make it to the papers and it was spreading like wildfire. At a time when all a girl wants is to forget what has happened, we have been trying to hide Erza away from all of the paparazzi and all of the questions thrown at her.

Erza honestly has not been the same since the split. She has been more focused on work than normal, plus she is snapping at everybody now and her eyes were fooling nobody. They were always a light pink and had dark rings under them from lack of sleep and crying. She cries all of the time now when she thinks that we are not looking or can hear her. As much as she probably wants to, she does not like it if we talk about Natsu, Gajeel or Gray in front of her since all it does is remind her of him.

To give Jellal credit where it is due, he has tried to talk to her. The boys managed to have some more time to visit us last weekend and as much as they tried to talk to Erza, she was very short with them and left as soon as she could. They know not to take it personally so no one is angry at her. Everyone is more angry with Jellal. He did try and talk to her when they came over but she was having none of it and walked away. Sometimes her stubbornness really does not help her. For the next few nights after that she really was not herself. She shut herself up in her compartment (as best as you can with a tiny bunk and a curtain surrounding it) and she only came out when it was something to do with the concerts or to eat. Even the poor drum kit was taking more of a beating than normal. We have already have had to replace the drum skins quite a few times in these few weeks alone.

One night when we had finished a concert and Erza had gone to bed, myself, Mira-Jane, Levy and Juvia sat down for a talk. We decided that the games room at the back of the bus was probably best since it is sound proof in there.

"We need to do something about Erza. This is going on for long enough. She can't keep being like this." I say voicing what I have been wanting to say for weeks.

The others nod "I agree with you Lucy but what can we do? It's not like she is willing to talk to anyone about it" Mira-Jane answers.

"Maybe that's not the problem. Juvia knows that Gray-sama and the others are talking to Jellal to see if Jellal still wants to be with Erza" Juvia explains. We all look at her expectantly.

"And?" Mira-Jane asks

"Apparently Gray-sama said that Jellal does want to be with Erza but Erza does not want to talk to Jellal at all."

We all sigh. "Well at least he does want to be with her and has clearly seen the error of his ways." Levy says

"We just need to find a way to get them to talk to each other and then they can get everything out in the open. Jellal is apparently just as miserable as Erza." I say "We need to get them back together.

"Before Juvia and Gray-sama's wedding!" Juvia pipes in

We all nod. "Okay then it is official, we have 6 months before Gray and Juvia's wedding and by then we shall try to do everything that we can to get Jellal and Erza back together. Deal?" Mira-Jane states. We all nod and high five each other in agreement.

Mission 'reinstating Jerza' is now a go!

"Excellent now that we have that sorted, I have another bit of news for you all. Can someone go and get Erza for me, I need her to hear this." Levy gets up and comes back with a very sleepy Erza in a couple of minutes. "Great. Now that everyone is here, I have something I need to tell you all. We have all been invited to a charity function in a few weeks time. All of the big celebrities will be there including films stars and fellow members of the music industry. It is an excellent chance for us to network and get yourself a lot of interviews with the radio, television and newspaper reporters that will be there. This is an amazing chance for us to advertise our album as much as possible so I want you all to be there." Mira-Jane explains.

"But are we near it? We will still be on tour then" I ask

Mira-Jane laughs "That's for me to sort out. You will be staying in a hotel for the night since you will be expected to wear evening dresses. Sadly 'All Fired Up' can't make this one as they will be performing that night but either way, I know that you all will have a great night."

We all look at each other and grin "You all know what that means girls" Mira-Jane continues

"Shopping!" We all shout out and fall about laughing. I turn my attention to Erza. I can tell that she is clearly hiding behind a fake smile but I give her one back telling her that everything will be okay. She nods back to me saying that she got the message. She knows that we are all there for her and I know that she would be there for me in the same circumstances.

For Erza's sake, I really hope this sorts itself out soon.


	14. chapter 14

The next two weeks have been hell. As well as the concerts, our schedule was filled with interviews, magazine photo shoots and appearances on TV shows. I don't think we have honestly worked this hard in a while. We were warned of this however since the album and singles charts were coming out soon so Mira-Jane was using this to her advantage and plugging our work as much as possible. By the end of each night we ended up having to go straight to bed in silence from fatigue. We know however in the long run that it would hopefully be worth it.

After one of our shows one night, Mira-Jane had told us that we needed to see her as soon as possible while we were moving onto our next venue.

"Girls. I have some exciting news for you!" Mira-Jane starts. We all sit forward in anticipation. "I have just had a call from the chart show and your latest single is up for the number one spot!" We all cheer, hugging each other in excitement. A number one single. How amazing would that be?

"That's not all" Mira-Jane continues. "Your album is up for the number one spot too!" We cheer even louder! A number one album and a number one single? How incredible would it be if we had both!

"There are two things we need to consider with this. One is that we will be keeping up the appearances for promotional work in the media and also…you are up against All Fired Up's album.

We all stopped at the mention of the album. We are up against the boy's new album? "But I thought that was out months ago?" I asked.

"That is true and it went fantastically well, but because of that magazine spread you all did together, their sales along with yours have skyrocketed and they are up for the number one slot too"

Our faces drop. "What are we going to do?" Levy asks. "We can't go up against them!"

"Don't think like that Levy. Even though we are dating them, we are still a rival band and this is how the industry works. It was bound to happen at one point or another" Juvia said

"Juvia has a point" Mira-Jane agrees "But I'm sure you all have as much of a chance as the boys do for that spot, so I want no fighting over it and I want nothing to come between you all when the results are announced. It won't be for another few weeks anyway so we have time to bring the votes our way."

We all nod in agreement. After a while we hear a small "I'm going to bed" from Erza and she gets up immediately and leaves the room after Mira-Jane reminds us that the charity function is tomorrow in the afternoon so we have to be ready by 6 pm to be picked up.

Levy yawns "Erza has the right idea. I'm going to bed night all" Levy says walking upstairs to the bunks. Juvia, Mira-Jane and I follows afterwards.

The next morning, we arrive nice and early to the hotels that we are getting ready in for this evening. In my head, I get a sense of deja vu as the night that Natsu and I 'got together' for the first time was in a hotel that was similar to this. We were also going to a fancy do then and I even still have the dress that I wore that fateful night hanging in my wardrobe in my flat.

Sadly there will be no Natsu tonight, there will be no one night stand and there will be no drunken confessions. I finger the necklace that he got me that is still around my neck, the small pink dragon shining in the bright sun. I smile as I realised that I haven't phoned him yet to tell him about the album and singles chart. I'm sure he already knows but I want to tell him anyway.

Luckily this time around we all have a room each thanks to a better budget since this is a bigger tour. I settle myself in and make myself a bath. I don't mind having showers on the tour bus and backstage at venues when they provide them, but sometimes it is just nice to relax with a hot bath and wash your hair in peace. I sigh as I make my way out of the tub eventually with time to spare and I decide to call Natsu as I continue to get ready by painting my toenails.

I dial his number as I set it next to me on speaker phone, one hand on my knee and a nail varnish brush in the other. We speak for a while, as I'm getting ready for tonight. Apparently Gray asked Natsu to be his best man today! Natsu is extremely excited by this and continued to tell me for about 15 minutes what he was planning for the bachelor party and what he was planning to already say in his best man speech involving every kind of insult that Natsu could think of that would be acceptable in a best man speech.

"Oh dear. I feel bad for Gray and Juvia already" I eventually say trying to change the subject a bit. "Have you heard about the charts yet?"

"No why what's happened?" I'm surprised by this. I thought that they would have known by now.

"Hasn't Makarov told you yet?"

"No why?"

"Well.. apparently our latest single and album are both up for the number one spot in a few weeks time" I say excitedly down the phone to him.

"Wow that's amazing Luce! I'm so proud of you" He shouts down the phone

"Also Natsu… apparently we are up against you in the album charts" I blurt out.

"… Really?" Natsu asks

"Yeah. That's what Mira-Jane told us" I say back a little nervous

"Well that great!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I say, let the best man win then. I don't mind if you get it Luce. You all deserve it." I smile at how sweet Natsu can be sometimes. He knows how much this win would mean to all of us.

"Thank you Natsu. Are you sure that the others haven't already told you this?" I ask just making sure

"They probably have but I forgot. I've been kind of preoccupied trying to help Jellal out with Erza at the moment along with writing other songs so I've had a lot on my plate. He's been a bit of a mess moping around everywhere and between us, Gray and Gajeel are on their last tether with him while I can still stand talking to him about it."

I sigh. "I'm guessing that he is not doing well still"

Natsu pauses "Not really. But he is better than he used to be. I feel bad for the guy but I can understand why he did it."

"Really?" I ask shocked that Natsu would agree with Jellal on something like this.

"Well yeah. With Jellal, he is very insecure anyway so if I was in his shoes with his state of mind, and I felt that I was not being the best that I could be for you and I felt that I was not seeing you enough to determine us to be in a decent relationship, I would probably break us up"

I am speechless "So you would not fight for us?"

"That's where I am different with Jellal. I would fight for us but like I said, if I had his state of mind, I would think that there would be no point in trying to keep hold of something that I think would not work and break it off clean while I can"

"Even though you waited for ages to get together with the person?"

"Yes"

"Even though you know that the other person is now an utter mess because of it"

"Yes. I would think that not being around you and breaking it off clean would be best for you, which is what Jellal is doing."

I stutter in utter shock "Bu-bu-but Erza is an utter mess! She has completely changed since he broke up with her, you have to see that!" I almost shout back

"I do Luce, I do. I am just saying that I understand why he did it."

"But we are trying to get them back together. Do you see that as a waste of time?"

"I hope it won't be. I want them to be happy together Luce, believe me."

I sigh heavily as I dry my hair with a towel. "So do you feel the same way as Jellal?"

"What? No of course not. I want to be with you and it does not matter if I don't see you for months on end. As long as I speak to you often then I know that we will be okay."

I sigh "Okay Natsu. Anyway I need to go and get ready for this benefit I'm going to tonight. Good night." I say almost mono tonal.

"Okay. Have fun tonight. I love you Luce."

I smile and feel a rush of warmth run through me. "I love you too" I put the towel on the bed and end the phone call. That was not the phone call that I was expecting but at least I know that Natsu will fight for us no matter what. Inside I feel a bit of guilt. I didn't mean to be harsh with Natsu just now. I guess everything that has happened recently has taken over a little bit and it's now making me snappy.

As I continue to get dressed, I resolve to not get overwhelmed by everything. I do not need to be arguing with Natsu at a time like this.

We make it to the benefit in record time. The girls and I are kitted out to the nines and after being on tour for so long and just being in casual clothes all of the time, it was nice to treat ourselves and get dressed up. We arrive in our car to see a red carpet lined out for us to walk on, followed by photographers on the right behind some barriers. Clearly this is where we need to go, so one by one, we make our way out of the car and we start to walk down the carpet, pausing every few seconds to have a photo taken or to partake in an interview.

I feel amazing tonight. I am wearing a silver strapless fishtail dress with plain silver heels and my silver necklace that Natsu gave me, Juvia is next to me wearing a navy blue a-line halterneck dress that flows down to her feet and like me she is wearing silver heels and a silver necklace to match her platinum engagement ring. Levy is next to Juvia wearing a black sleeveless floorlength number that shows off her bright blue hair fantastically and finally Erza is wearing a emerald green strapless dress that runs down below her knees to almost reach her ankles. She seems more upbeat than usual but I can tell that it is the front that she is putting on tonight. I know that as soon as she has the opportunity to leave, she will. She has done that with every interview so far since her and Jellal broke up and I dare say that this is not going to be any different.

We make our way in to a grand hall that is already filled with people from all manner of society and the media. We chat for a few hours with famous actors and actresses, other musicians that have turned up and most importantly members of the news and journalists to plug the album.

I eventually get a few minutes alone to visit the bar for a drink. While I wait for the waiter to come back with my glass of wine, I stand there and contemplate all of the things that I have done so far. I trail a finger along my necklace and wonder what Natsu might be doing tonight, deciding to call him when I got back to the hotel. I really do miss him, especially since I didn't get to see him much the last time since everyone was on thin ice watching for Erza's reaction to Jellal being there with us.

The waiter eventually hands me my glass of wine and I turn around and accidentally bump into a hard back, luckily not spilling any wine on the poor person who is just as shocked as I am for the intrusion.

"I am so sorry are you alright?" I ask as the man turns around.

"Don't worry I-" The man starts before he stops looking straight at me.

I gasp. This can not be happening. Why is he here?

"Lu-lucy?" The man asks hypothetically knowing full well who I am

I stand there completely shocked.

"Hibiki…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright all, let's see who remembers this part of The Mages. Who remembers Hibiki? 
> 
> Who agreed with Natsu and who agreed with Lucy when they discussed Jerza?


	15. chapter 15

"Hibiki…" I say softly trying to convince myself that the man in question is in front of me.

"Lucy. It's a pleasure to see you again" He says gaining his composure giving me a kiss on the cheek. I wish I could say the same. The last time I saw this man, I was engaged to him and broke up with Laxus due to the arranged marriage.

I manage to put on a small smile "I'm well thanks how are you" I take a quick look at him. He has not changed a lot since the last time I saw him, then again it was only a year or so ago. He is still tall, relatively toned, bronze haired and still good looking. I probably would have fallen in love with him eventually due to his good looks if we did end up tying the knot but I was still hung up on Laxus at the time.

"I'm very well thank you. Did you spill any of your drink?" He asks forever being the gentleman I remember him to be.

I shake my head. "Good….I hear your band is doing well now Lucy, congratulations."

I smile. "Thank you. I'm guessing since you are here, you took over your Father's business?" I ask

He nods "Yes. That was always going to happen wasn't it." I giggle

"So what else has been happening with you?" I ask

"Not much. I'm married now. Father saw to it that once the marriage to you was cancelled, I was engaged again as quickly as possible." I frown at him "But I'm happy" He reassures me "I'm now with a lovely woman named Karen. She is head of another local business that dealt in science. Specifically astronomy. I kind of fancied her anyway so it worked out great for me in the end"

I smile "I'm glad that you are happy Hibiki. I'm sorry that I didn't keep in touch with you"

He smiles "That's okay. Did you ever manage to sort things out with that Laxus guy?" He asks and I freeze shocked.

"Uhh…actually" I say running a finger unconsciously over Natsu's necklace "We split up because of our engagement at the time. He said that he didn't want to be with me if I was promised to someone else."

Hibiki nodded and placed a hand on my upper arm in an attempt to comfort me "That's a nice necklace you have there" He nods his head towards the necklace trying to change the subject.

I smile broadly and blush "Thanks. It's from my boyfriend."

"I hear you're dating that guy from All Fired Up…what's his name..Nathan…Natza?"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Ah yes. That's it. I heard about it on the radio. How is that going for you?"

"I am very happy" I reply smiling "We're looking at moving in together when I get back from tour."

"That's fantastic! I am so happy for you. I hope that it works out for you, I really do." He says keeping that hand on my arm. I should be shrugging it off but I don't move. I quite like the touch at the moment.

We carry on talking for a while longer, him telling me about Karen and I tell him about Natsu and some of my stories on tour before I realise that I have been away for almost an hour from the girls. Mira-Jane would kill me if I wasn't seen talking to the media about the album.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go" I say

"Not a problem. Nights like these are goldmines for people to look for promoting their work. I know this was meant to be a charity function but they never are are they?" He jokes and I giggle back. It's nice being able to talk to Hibiki like this. Before we were always so nervous around each other not knowing what to say since we were both forced to marry each other when we didn't want to.

"It's nice to see you again Lucy. I'm glad that you got the happiness you deserved. I only hope that this Natsu fellow makes you more happy than I ever could have"

I smile "Thank you Hibiki. I hope things are wonderful in your marriage too. I really do mean it."

"Thank you and also…..as weird as it probably may seem, thank you for appealing against your Father. I'm sure we would have been happy together but I'm glad in a way that we are not together."

I smile again "I completely understand. I'm glad I did it too"

"Lu-chan!" Hibiki and I hear my name being called from our right, causing us both to snap our heads in the direction of Levy coming towards us. "There you are!" She says "Everyone has been looking for you."

I laugh "I'm fine Levy. I was just talking to Hibiki here and we got carried away" I say "Hibiki, this is Levy, one of my band mates"

He shakes her hand "Hello Levy. I used to know Lucy when we were little."

"It's nice to meet you Hibiki. But you will have to excuse me. I need you Lucy. Mira-Jane wants us to talk to a reporter for a big newspaper."

Hibiki laughs "That's understandable. It was nice running into you again Lucy. I wish you all the best" He says kissing my cheek again

"And you too" I say kissing his cheek back. I race off with Levy grabbing my hand directing me towards the reporter.

"So how did you know that guy?" Levy asks as we make our way through the crowds.

Here goes nothing "I was in an arranged engagement to him a while ago"

Levy stops in her tracks. "Wait. That's THE Hibiki? The one you were meant to marry?" She almost shouts out making me try and calm her down. I nod and press a finger to my lips to get her to be quiet.

"Wow! I wouldn't mind being married to him" 

I laugh "I almost was"

She laughs back "Come on. Mira-Jane and the others are waiting."

The rest of this night turns into a blur of interviews. We are all exhausted as we make our way back to the hotel. I lie in bed once I have taken my dress and makeup off and silently laugh to myself. Not even 6 months ago, I was in a room like this with Natsu making love to him for the first time. I reach a hand over to the other pillow on the double bed I am in, imagining that it is Natsu's head lying there, telling me how lovely I looked and how much he loves me. With that running through my mind, I fall asleep with a smile that is only reserved for him.


	16. chapter 16

My alarm rudely wakes me a few hours later, reminding me that I need to be back on the bus soon. I eventually pull myself out of bed, much to the protest of my body, and I make my way to the bus after grabbing a coffee from downstairs. I can always sleep in the bunks for a few hours if I don't wake up properly anytime soon.

I am welcomed onto the bus with the other girls looking exactly the same as I am. We are all exhausted after last night. But it was an amazing experience. We got to meet so many people from different parts of the media and just like Hibiki said last night, it really was a gold mine for advertising our work….Hibiki. I sigh as I sit myself down on one of the leather sofas near the girls, still lost in my thoughts. I haven't seen him in over a year and how things have changed since then. I am glad that he has found happiness and I am glad that he does not resent me for going against my Father's wishes. I don't think that I would have been as happy as I am now. I know for a fact that I would not have met Natsu or the others otherwise. With that thought, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialled Natsu's number. It goes straight to voicemail.

I look at the time. It's only 8 am so he is probably asleep and has turned his phone off. I try again anyway just to make sure… then again an hour later. I let it ring so I can leave a message for him to call me… I try him again at midday when I am definitely sure that he will be awake. He never sleeps this late. I try him one more time and as I am leaving another message for Natsu to pick up, I hear Levy run into the room holding onto a newspaper. She looks almost horrified.

"What's wrong Levy?" I ask not knowing the reason for her upset.

"Have you seen the newspaper today Lu-chan?"

I look at her in utter confusion "What's wrong?" I ask again

"Please tell me this is not what I think it is? I have known you for so long Lu-chan and I know that you are not like this. Please tell me that this is not true." She throws the newspaper at me and I catch it in one grab. I open out the front page to see the headline almost taking up the page titled 'Heartfilia's rendezvous with ex'. Below that is picture after picture of myself standing with Hibki at the event last night. There are pictures of us talking, laughing, him laying a hand on my arm comforting me, kissing me on the cheek and me blushing while playing with my necklace. I stare in horror as the story folds out before me

"Late last night Lucy Heartfilia, lead singer for the popular band The Mages, was seen flirting at an annual charity benefit with a mysterious man who sources later discovered to be her ex-fiancee Hibiki Lates. Sources say that the two looked very cosy together after they 'accidentally' bumped into each other and were seen closely talking to each other for most of the night. Hibiki Lates, pictured right, who recently got married to heiress Karen Lilica this year, was also seen kissing Miss Heartfilia. Clearly marriage doesn't suit the man. What will Lucy do when her secret life comes out into the open? Is being away from her famous boyfriend Natsu Dragneel from All Fired Up starting to take it's tole on Miss Heartfilia? What will he say on all of this? Stay tuned for more details"

I am officially fuming. If I was able to, I would have turned the newspaper in ashes right there in my hand. How dare they write such rubbish about me in the papers! I almost go to punch something when my vision slightly clears and I see Levy standing there looking really concerned. I shake my head in disbelief. She knows that I would never do something like this to Natsu. Ever! I sit myself down on a nearby seat and start to sob heavily into my hands while Levy sits next to me rubbing her hand along my back trying to calm me down.

We sit there for a few minutes. I am still sobbing while Levy is rubbing her hand on my back and we both have not said a word. It does not need to be said between us that I would never cheat. I'm sure that Mira-Jane is on the phone right now trying to do damage control while I sit here doing nothing but feel sorry for myself. But then a thought suddenly occurs to me. What about Hibiki? His marriage could be ruined by these photos! I might have broken a marriage. I am such a horrible person. I don't deserve to be with Natsu like this. I hate the newspapers! I hate them!

I am broken off my mental breakdown as my phone goes off in my pocket and Natsu's face fills the screen. I take a deep breath. It's now or never. I look at Levy and she sees who the caller is, nods and leaves me to talk to him.

"Hi" I say softly hoping that my tone might set the conversation.

"Hi" He said back. The greeting is short…too short for Natsu.

"Is everything okay? How come you didn't pick up earlier?" I ask trying to be nonchalant

"Why do you think Lucy?"

I try to feign ignorance "I don't know you tell me. Did something come up?"

"Yup" He answered again a little too shortly for my liking. He really is not happy.

"What's up Natsu? Is everything okay?" I need a more direct answer from him now. I know this is coming so I might as well not beat around the bush.

"Have you seen the news yet?" He asks

I don't know whether to lie to him or be honest. In the end I decide to go with honesty. If I lie it will only make things worse. "Yes" I whisper

Natsu is quiet for a while. All I hear is his breathing for a good minute or two before he continues. I don't say anything in the meanwhile. "Is it true?"

"No!" I immediately answer "Absolutely not! Hibiki happened to turned up at the benefit last night and we got to talking and we managed to sort our differences out since we hadn't seen each other since our split. He is married now. He wouldn't do anything even if he wanted to" I argue

"That doesn't stop most men Luce. Especially in this industry. I never would myself but I have seen enough married men go after people even after getting the ring on the finger."

"I promise you Natsu. Nothing happened. I don't think of him that way. You know how the papers are. Remember what happened when we were at the benefit the night we slept together for the first time. They made something up about the two of us. Yes understandable it was true in the end, but you know that they do that for more readers."

Natsu heavily sighs. I know that he is trying to calm himself down "Nothing happened?"

"I promise nothing happened."

"Then why does it say that he was 'kissing you'. What did they mean by that?"

"He kissed me on the cheek when he greeted me. Nothing happened there. Like I said, the papers exaggerated"

He pauses "Okay. I am going for the benefit of the doubt and trusting you here but I don't like this Hibiki guy. I know that you two have a past and were meant to be married by now, but I am only concerned for you. I don't want us to break up Luce because some guy manages to sneak his way in."

I am instantly mad by that statement "You really think that I would cheat on you Natsu? Didn't you just say that you trust me?" I almost shout down the phone.

"Of course I trust you Luce. I'm just saying that I don't trust him. I heard rumours that he was a playboy Luce. I'm only looking out for you"

I instantly calm down again. "Good. I never would do that to you Natsu. You know that right?"

"Of course, and neither would I. I love you Luce. Why would I let the love of my life go like that?"

I smile over the phone, despite knowing that he won't see me. "I love you too" I whisper back.

"Just promise me that you will be cautious if you see that Hibiki guy again. Something about him is not right. It all seems too innocent."

"Natsu it's all fine. He is the head of a major business and this was for a charity. Of course he was going to be there. You have nothing to worry about. Especially when I have a piece of you on me always" I say holding onto my necklace tightly in my hand somehow hoping that he would feel something from it.

"And I have yours too. I love you Luce"

"I love you too"

"So other than the whole hibiki thing, how was last night?" He asks. We talk for at least another hour, me telling him about the party last night and him telling me about the concert he did last night and the apparent contest that was going on between him and Gray in trying to see who had more fans in the audience. Of course, by his opinion, he won which made me laugh.

After we both reluctantly put the phone down to finish the conversation, I walk across the bus to talk to the girls and I see them all sitting on the sofas.

"Hey" I greet, earning a few smiles

"Did everything go okay with Natsu?" Levy asks.

I nod. "Once I explained everything he was okay. He doesn't like Hibiki though for some reason" I add on.

Levy nods "I'm so sorry that I doubted you earlier Lucy. I was just so upset that someone would write something like that about you two."

I smile "That's okay Levy. I'm just glad that it's all over for now. I know that there will have to be 'official' statements out and things like that but the worst of it is over I guess now that things are sorted with Natsu."

"So why does he not like Hibiki? He seemed like a really nice guy." Levy adds

I sigh "Natsu thinks that there is something off about him. I don't think so but then again what do I know? He told me that he was concerned that I would break it off with him and run away with Hibiki. I already told him that it would never happen."

I start to chuckle to myself, when I suddenly catch onto the tense atmosphere in the room. I look over to Juvia, who is looking at Erza in a concerned manner, who happens to be looking almost like she is panicking.

It doesn't take me long for it all to click into place "What's wrong Erza?"

I look at her for a few seconds hoping to get a response but nothing happens. In the end Juvia answers for her. "Jellal called" That's a good thing right?

"He asked for her to meet up so they can discuss things before the chart positions come out."

I gasp. "That's great!"

Erza looks straight at me "Is it? I'm not sure if I want to go Lucy. He broke up with me. I don't even want to see him"

"Yes but can't you see that he is trying to make things right? What did you say to him?" I ask

"Juvia answered the phone. Juvia said that she would think about it and get back to him" Juvia answered. I nod in understanding and also sigh. Why can't those two just work it out? They clearly are so right for each other and now that they have had this chink in their relationship, are they both just scared that things will not be the same?

"Well then get back to him. Erza, you really need to talk to him so that you two can be on the same page. I know that he broke up with you, and for a silly reason at that, but you need to understand that he is trying to be on good terms with you again. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we have never seen you so upset over a guy before. Clearly he means a lot to you and I know that you mean a lot to him. So please. Just meet with him the once. You don't have to do it again if you don't want to, but just hear him out…. please" I plead.

I look Erza in the eye and I can tell that she is mulling over what I said in her head. After a few more whispers of 'please' from both Levy and Juvia, Erza slowly nods her head. "Okay. Ill meet with him"

"Great" We say together. "Do you want us to ring him and tell him yourself?"

Erza shakes her head "No. I have my pride so I will call him and sort out a time when we are both free. I know that both of our tours are near each other at the moment." We all nod and watch as Erza walks off to a quiet place to ring Jellal.

As soon as she is gone, the three of us high-five and hug each other in celebration.

Operation 'Reinstating Jerza' is now in full swing!


	17. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don't mind the constant chapter uploads, I want to get this story uploaded as quickly as possible so that I can focus on another story I am currently writing on AO3. Plus I normally only get a small window of time in my day to upload chapters and write so I'm using the time while I can. If you get time and you like Shadowhunters (especially Malec), please check out my latest work :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Erza informed us that there wasn't any time up until the charts announcements that they were both free, so they both agreed that they will meet up that day to discuss where they stood. We had already been in talks with All Fired Up ever since we found out that we were both in the running for the number one spot for both of our albums and singles.

The announcement would be tonight so we decided to have a party on the boy's bus since we did not have a tour date that week, but a lot of interviews and it was the final week of the boy's 3 month tour. The time flew by very quickly and it will be nice to have them to ourselves when we have the time off too. This tour for them was a quiet one since the last tour was so big. Budget-wise I don't think that they would have been able to afford another one like that for while anyway. Watching all of the announcements of private shows and scheduled shows at smaller venues come up on Facebook and Twitter, have kept me up to date of where they were regularly, but after a week or two, I can just call Natsu and I know that he will be at home since they will be writing their next album soon.

We decided to make our way over the boy's bus about 3 pm as the chart would be announced at 4 pm. There was already people from local and national radio stations on the bus with portable radio kits so that we could have interviews while still on the bus. We had happened to have arrived at the time when the boys were doing an interview for one of the radio stations. Gray was currently in the middle of talking when he heard us come in and jumped up from his seat towards Juvia, while the others made their way over to us to say hello shocking the radio presenter.

"Sorry about that folks but the girls from 'The Mages' are here on the bus with us and All Fired Up have jumped up out of their seats to say hello. This is quite an amazing moment. Come and join us girls!" He shouts over to us and we do so, being given extra headphones so we can hear what is going on.

"So welcome girls. Thank you for joining us."

"That's not a worry. Thanks for letting us join." I answer in typical fashion.

"It's so great to see everyone here now. How has life been on your tours while the two bands have been apart?" He asks. We immediately look between Jellal and Erza subtly so as to not give anything away. They were sitting on either side of the group as far away from each other as possible.

"It's been tough but it works." Natsu answers giving me a kiss on the cheek "Plus moments like this make it worth it"

"That's sweet. So what do you think helps being on separate tours. It must get frustrating at times"

"It does, but communication is a big one between us all. We make sure to phone each other at least once a night and texting each other every day. We are all still friends here" Gray answers refusing to let go of Juvia's hand while she is clasped around his arm in an iron grip.

"So Gray, Juvia, how are things going with the wedding planning?"

"Juvia thinks that they are going great. It is not long now until Juvia becomes Mrs Fullbuster!" She says fully fan-girling making all of us feel a little uncomfortable while Gray and the reporter laugh

"Of course. So how do you think that things are going to go, especially with the news of Jellal and Erza's split and the rumours concerning Natsu and Lucy's relationship?"

Wow he really went there! The dirty bastard actually went out and said it! We all sit there completely shocked, while the reporter, clearly thinking that he had not said anything wrong, just stared at us waiting for an answer.

Natsu manages to rescue us all from our impending doom "We all know how the media likes to make up things that are not true. Like ice-breaker said here, we all have great relationships together and nothing is going to stop that, especially not the media"

"So you are denying anything to do with the issues surrounding Lucy and Hibiki Lates?"

Natsu's eyebrow twitches so I rush in to save it. "Nothing happened so there is nothing to discuss. Our private lives are always on show for the media to twist how they want. Hibiki and I did have a past but it happened to be a chance meeting at the event after not speaking for a good year or so, so it was just friends catching up that got twisted into something more than it was. Everything has now been resolved"

The reporter clearly knows that this is time for him to either change the subject or to continue pressing the subject. He chooses the former.

"So All Fired Up, are you excited that you will be going up against The Mages for the spot of number one single and album?"

"We all say bring it on and may the best band win" Gajeel says making us all laugh and high five each other.

"It doesn't matter who wins, we are all still going to be together one way or another…,. and the boys can suck it if we win because girls are better!" Levy shouts out making us girls cheer out loud and the boys shout out retorts and comebacks.

The reporter laughs at our antics "Okay guys, I'm going to have to leave it there since the charts will be announced in under 30 minutes time and I need to get back to the studio for then. We will give you a ring and we will keep you on the phone when the results are announced! This is Radio Edolas coming to you wherever you are! Stay tuned for the results after these songs"

With that the interview is done. The reporter in turn shakes our hands "Thank you for the interview guys, that was great fun. I'm sorry about the imposing questions, I had to ask them."

We scowl a little. "That's okay. You were only doing your job." I answer politely while shaking his hand. We pose for a photo with the reporter for his files and to be sent online and he leaves in the next 5 minutes, grabbing Natsu's number so that he can call us back for the results.

When he leaves we breathe a sigh of relief "Well that was interesting" Levy says clearly trying to break the tension between Jellal and Erza who happen to be standing next to each other.

"Oh well. Never mind. Let's get the drinks rolling." Natsu shouts out and soon we are passing out beers to each other and chatting for the next 15 minutes or so, when Natsu gets a call on his phone from the radio station. We conduct another small interview saying that we are ready whatever the results and to bring it on. We have to wait another two more songs before they announce the results so Natsu is put on hold during that time. Mira-jane and Makarov come and join us as we wait for the results with the local radio station playing with bottles of champagne ready. We know that one of us is going to win one way or another so it is a guaranteed night for champagne.

Natsu and I are sitting next to each other on one of sofas and I am shaking like a leaf. My skin feels so cold and I have a major lump in the back of my throat and in my stomach making me very nervous.

I feel Natsu's arm wrap around me "Nervous?" I nod

Natsu kisses me on the temple "You don't need to be. One of us is going to win and one will be supporting the other. I'm sure that you guys will get it. You have nothing to worry about." He reassures me.

"Don't you want to win?" I ask

"Sure but I've already had a number one slot. It's your time and anyway, the album in the charts is a re-release. Yours is brand new. Of course you guys will be fine."

I smile. "Thank you Natsu. I love you"

We both kiss "I love you too"

Suddenly the phone comes back to life as the last song plays. We all hold hands as we are sitting huddled around the radio, Natsu's phone on loud speaker.

"Hello Natsu?" We hear on the radio

"Hey!" Natsu answers as we all cheer.

"Is there a member of The Mages there too?"

"They're are all here! I've got Lucy next to me at the moment" Natsu answers as everyone cheers again.

"Okay guys that's great! Now I know that you are both here for the results of both the album and the single charts. To be honest guys it was a great race between the two bands for the last week and it has been very tight. But it has now come down to a fantastic reaction. For a starters, I have to reveal to you that the band that has the number one single at the moment, has also got the number one album at the moment!"

We all cheer and our hands tighten in anticipation. One of us has both a number one single and album in the charts! We all look at each other and give reassuring glances and our hands tighten in support as nerves start to break through. I almost start to cry with nerves as Natsu kisses me whispering to me that he will love me no matter what.

"Are you guys ready? The winners…"

"Of the number one single…."

"AND the number one album in the charts at the moment…."

"is…"


	18. chapter 18

"THE MAGES! Meaning All Fired Up are your number 2 slots for these charts!" The bus erupts as I grab onto the girls, hugging them for dear life as it sets in. We have a number one album and a number one single in the charts! This is incredible! We are getting hugs left right and centre and champagne is flowing everywhere.

I watch as Mira-Jane conducts the interview for us on the phone as we are too busy being caught up in it all. I then watch as Natsu grabs the phone off Mira-Jane talking to the radio host.

"We are so proud of them. No one else deserves these number ones right now more than them. We remember what it was like to win our first number one slots and I'm sure they will always remember this...Thanks! See you later!" With that he hangs up the phone and continues the cheering that had subsided so Natsu could talk. He grabbed my face in his hands and his lips attack mine as fast as he can.

Eventually we pull apart but Natsu keeps my head in his hands "I am so proud of you Lucy. You all have worked so hard for this. You all fully deserve it."

I smile back at him, my eyes starting to tear up being so overwhelmed by it all. "Thank you Natsu. I love you"

He kisses me again "I love you too"

"Hey Dragneel! Don't hog her for the night! This is a night of celebration you know!" Levy shouts at the both of us, grabbing my wrist and dragging me away from Natsu laughing.

"She is mine! Of course I can hog her!" Natsu shouts out.

"No Lucy is ours for the night!" Juvia shouts out leaving Natsu almost pouting. I giggle. He looks so cute when he pouts.

"I don't belong to anyone!" I shout out while laughing. "Anyway I want to say something."

I grab the drink that I have in my hand and clink it so everyone shuts up. "Thank you. I just wanted to say to you all thank you for everything. Without the girls over here and their hard work, we would not be here today, thank you to Mira-Jane for being an amazing manager and kicking our butts when we have seriously needed it, and also thank you to Makarov and the boys, for their amazing support in everything that we have done as a band. If we had not gone on the tour with you, who knows where we would be right now and whether we would actually have met. So I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you. TO OUR NUMBER ONE ALBUM AND SINGLE!" I shout out finishing my little speech. Everyone shouts and cheers clinking glasses.

For the next few hours, all of us join together in drinking multiple glasses of champagne and beers and dancing to music blasting from an ipod somewhere on the bus. The drinks flow heavily and we party on all night long.

It's probably well into the morning by this point and we have been told by Mira-Jane and Makarov that we can stay on the boy's tour bus tonight since this is their last night, but she is picking us up at midday to get going for the rest of the tour. We groan slightly but agree in the end since it means that we get to spend the night with the boys one way or the other. I was a little concerned about Erza and Jellal staying in the same vicinity for so long, but it seems that they are getting along quite well all night because we have not heard the slightest bit of an argument from them yet.

Speaking of them, I decide while dancing slowly with Natsu ,since we can't really dance that well, to have a look around the bus to see if I can see either of them. I don't particularly want a fight to happen when neither of them can leave. I soon catch them both standing in a corner near the back of the bus where it is slightly quieter.

I catch Jellal and Erza speaking to each other, in what seems to be a discussion but looks somewhat serious. I notice that Erza has a sad look on her face, mixed in with a little uncertainty, but it is quashed when I see Jellal's hand go up to cup Erza's face. I gasp quietly in shock. Does that mean that they are back together? Have they managed to resolve their differences? Natsu turns me quickly so that they are not in my view again and I slightly groan a bit. Although this is supposed to be a private moment between the two of them, I can not help but look over to oversee that things are going okay. I worry a lot about their relationship, not because of the impact that it will have on all of us, but for the pair of them. It is obvious that they are meant to be. I just hope that they will be able to see it through.

As Natsu turns me around again, I manage to advert my eyes back to them and I can see them hugging each other. Erza looks so happy, with a large smile on her face that I have not seen in months. That must mean that they are back together? That is amazing! I am so happy for them both.

I didn't mean to but I let out a small yelp of delight that they might be back together. Operation 'reunite Jerza' was a success! But I know that we all definitely need to hear it from them before we jump to any conclusions.

Natsu manages to hear my small yelp of excitement and pulls his face over to where I am currently looking at the pair.

"You know it's rude to stare Luce" He whispers in my ears, making me jump.

"I know. I am so happy for them though" I smile with happiness for my best friend.

"I know but I'm sure that they will tell us in their own time and we don't want to ruin the moment for them" Natsu says

"Wow. You're incredibly wise Mr Dragneel." I mock

Natsu looks back at me with feigned shock "I have my moments" I giggle in response

"I know that I wouldn't want anyone to walk in a moment like that with you" I say. Natsu nods.

"But I'm glad that they managed to sort things out on their own. No need to intervene or anything like that" He says. This time it's my turn to nod.

I turn my head back in time to see them both walking hand in hand past us without saying a word and heading upstairs to the bunks. Levy and Juvia manage to catch my eyes while Gray and Gajeel look at Natsu. We all grin broadly and give each other hugs and high fives discretely in celebration. We don't want them to know that we were hoping for this for a while.

Gajeel is the first to speak and sighs heavily "Finally"

We all laugh in response.

"I think it is safe to say that we all agree here to not go upstairs for the next few hours, if not at all tonight yes?" Gray suggests. We all immediately agree, some of us silently grimacing.

We would all be dead if we walked in on THAT!


	19. chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally I write this story in Lucy's POV but for this chapter I needed to make it Erza's POV. I have never written Jerza material before so I hope you like it.

Erza POV

"THE MAGES! Meaning All Fired Up are your number 2 slots for these charts!" I can't believe it! We have won it! We have a number one album and single in the charts! This is just incredible! I grab the girls and hug them tightly as champagne is popped and passed around to us all, everyone congratulating us.

I watch as Mira-Jane and Natsu do a few quick interviews on the phone, but at the moment, I am not fussed about what they say. I am so happy that all of our hard work has pulled off. I take it in turns to hug everyone…. until I get to Jellal. We sort of awkwardly shrug shoulders at each other and smile. He holds out his hand for me to shake. "Congratulations"

Mustering up all of the pride that I have, I smile and grab the outstretched hand and shake it confidently. "Thank you"

We stare into each other's eyes for a moment or two, none of us daring to make the first move to leave or end the now non existent hand shake., We are just holding hands now as my face starts to heat up and feelings that I thought that I had lost for this man immediately shoot me straight in the heart again. Why am I still in love with Jellal? It took me all of this time of hating him, ignoring him and cursing him for making me feel so heartbroken and yet, the second that I get some happiness back, I welcome him back as if we are talking normally….But we are not talking normally. We are acting like strangers. I know that Jellal has been trying to apologise for so long to me but I was always having none of it. I didn't want to know. I have been so angry with him, that I have blinded myself with what was in front of me.

For the first time in a little over a month I take a full look at Jellal. His skin is paler than it should be, his hand that I am still holding feels a little weaker than what I knew. I look at his eyes. I can see black shadows indicating that he is not sleeping well. What has happened to him in the last few weeks? Did I do this to him because I was not listening to what he had to say? Should I hear him out so that I can try and get him back to the man I know him to be?

The next thing I know, we are thrown off by the sound of glass clinking and we both snap out of our staring contest to look at Lucy who is holding a drink in her hand. "Thank you. I just wanted to say to you all thank you for everything. Without the girls over here and their hard work, we would not be here today, thank you to Mira-Jane for being an amazing manager and kicking our butts when we have seriously needed it, and also thank you to Makarov and the boys, for their amazing support in everything that we have done as a band. If we had not gone on the tour with you, who knows where we would be right now and whether we would actually have met. So I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you. TO OUR NUMBER ONE ALBUM AND SINGLE!" Lucy shouts out, in which we all shout out and cheer in response.

Once again I go round clinking everyone's glasses together and I get to Jellal again who is still next to me. He takes a sip, waits for me to take one and motions his head to a quiet part at the back of the bus. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asks. I look him and realise that the hand holding the champagne flute is nervously shaking. Something tugs in my heart and I nod in acceptance as he starts to walk to the back of the bus and I follow. We both end up standing, leaning against a bit of wall, still holding onto our champagne glasses.

Knowing what he wanted to talk about, I decide to get it over with "What's up?" I ask nonchalantly

"I wanted to say congratulations" That shocked me. That was not what I expecting from him first off.

"You have already congratulated me." I state. I know that I am sounding petty but I am nervous

"I know. But I wanted to tell you that again when I'm sure that no one was watching. I wanted to tell you that I am really happy for you and that I am really proud of you"

Inside I smile, but I am master of composure, showing nothing but a straight face "Thank you"

"I know that you do not want to talk to me and that's okay. I understand. I just wanted to talk to you again as adults now that hopefully everything has calmed down. Has it?" He asks

I shrug "I am not sure"

"I just want to know that we are okay Erza. You have been ignoring for me for the past month and it is killing me. All I want to do is apologise to you about everything that I said and you will not let me in." I 'tch' silently at that comment but I let the moment pass. I need to let him say his peace "I want you to know that I am so sorry and that I am such a foolish man for thinking that something like distance should even be an issue between us. I want more than anything for us to be back together but I know that you probably do not want that so I will leave that up to you. I want you to decide where we stand. I want you back Erza and I will do anything to get you back" Jellal says and inside it is breaking my heart in two. I know that despite everything he has put me through, I still love him and want nothing more than to take him back. But I have one thing bugging my mind.

"How do I know that you are not going to do this to me again?" I ask

"Because I never will again. I am a man of my word Erza and I promise you that if you let me, I will never let you go again. I know what it is like without you and it is killing me slowly every day knowing that you hate me. I should never have broken up with you. I should have fought for you and I will do whatever I can to avoid that happening again."

I nod slowly taking in everything that he has said. I want to believe him. I want to know that what he is saying is true.

"I'll leave it up to you Erza but I just wanted you to know that I still love you and I want us back together."

I look straight into his eyes and all I see is the truth. He IS hurting. He does still love me. He is feeling exactly how I am as well.. so why are we both torturing each other when the answer is so simple?

I shake my head slowly as I think of how I felt when he broke my heart in two. I gasp as I feel his hand on my face cupping it gently as if to soothe my doubt. I almost sink back into the heat of amazing touch right there, but inside of me reminds me that we are not back together and he can still hurt me.

"I still love you too Jellal but I need to know that you are not going to hurt me again. This past month has been too much for me. I have spent too long crying over this and I don't want to be doing it again if anything happens for you to break your word."

"Then trust me Erza. I want more than anything for this to work again. I was a fool for letting you go and I promise that I will make it up to you in whatever way I can. I will make sure to call you every single night to make sure that you know that I love you. I will come and visit you every day that I am available if you want me there. I will send you a strawberry cheesecake every day to you if that is what you want" I giggle, making him smile in return.

"Please give me a chance to make it up to you"

I give him one last look in the eyes and I know that I am a goner. I love Jellal too much to say no to him. I want this to work as much as he does.

"Okay. But if this happens again I will kick your ass"

Jellal smiles broadly "You will never have to Erza."

Then he leans forward and kisses me tenderly on the lips. I smile in delight and familiarity. It is just as I remembered. I feel the electrical pull between us reminding me that this is right as he pulls away too quickly and instead grabs me into a hug. I can not contain the beam on my face as he whispers 'thank you' repeatedly in my ear making me smile again. Just hearing that in my ear makes me realise that I definately made the right decision.

With that, no more words were spoken. We knew where this was going next. We need to be more alone than what we are right now. Jellal links our hands softly, and kisses the tops of my knuckles. He starts to pull me and I follow with no regret in my heart. We walk past everyone still hand in hand, knowing full well that they could see that we had decided to get back together. No words were spoken from them as they watched us walk up the stairs to the bunks upstairs.

I hear them slightly out of ear range high fiving each other and out of the corner of my eye hugging each other again and I smile to myself. I know how they feel. They are just as relieved as I am that this is all over.

As I continue to climb the stairs I think just one thing.

Finally


	20. chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jerza side chapter done, it's now back to Lucy's POV!

I wake up in the morning feeling wonderful. My eyes are still shut but I roll over in my sleep towards a warm body next to me in the duvet and I instantly feel complete. I slowly open my eyes to see Natsu bare-chested and still asleep. I sigh in contentment as I drink in the wonderful sight before me and realise that this will be probably be the last time that I see him for a good few weeks since today is the last day of his own tour. I feel him roll over towards me and as he drapes his arm around me protectively, I sink into his chest, savouring the moments that I have left with him before I need to leave.

As I lay there, I run through my head the events of last night. It still has not fully hit me to think that we have a number one album and single in the charts! Also, if I am not mistaken, Erza and Jellal got back together! Well.. at least I think that they did. I saw them walking upstairs holding hands. I will definitely have to hear that from the horse's mouth as soon as possible.

Once they were upstairs, we all decided to carry on drinking and partying until the early hours of the morning. We all also decided not to disturb the newly acquainted couple so we all picked different rooms to sleep in. Gajeel and Levy got the sofas in the back on the bus, Gray and Juvia got the games room at the front of the bus and Natsu and I braved being in the same compartment area as Jellal and Erza but as far away from their covered bunk as possible.

I decided to peak open the small curtain covering our small compartment to see if anyone was up. Nope, nothing. I pulled the cover back over and tried to lay as still as possible to hear if anyone was awake downstairs. Nope, nothing. I sighed as I turned back over and leaned back into Natsu, accidentally stirring him.

"Someone's fidgety this morning" I hear him mutter sleepily

"Sorry. I was trying to see if anyone was awake or not since we need to probably leave soon." I look at my watch. We have an hour before we need to leave the bus to be on time.

Natsu grunts as he manoeuvres himself to hug me once more. "Well I'm awake now."

I giggle softly. "Sorry again." I say giving him a kiss "Morning"

He smiles "Morning."

"Are you ready to go home today?" I ask

"No. Not at all. It means I'm leaving you. Also our track record is not exactly great when it comes to end of tours" My stomach drops. He's right. The last time that we were both at the end of a tour, I tried to end our relationship and Natsu pleaded outside my apartment door to give us another chance.

"Well that's not going to happen this time" I confirm giving him another kiss. "Come on. We need to get up. You're going home today and I have a tour to get back to"

He groans in defeat "Five more minutes." He tries giving me puppy eyes.

I am immediately doomed. "I think I can live with that"

Half an hour later, we eventually pull ourselves out of our own world in the small bunk bed and bring ourselves downstairs to find Gajeel, Levy, Gray and Juvia sitting downstairs having a chat.

"Hey" We were greeted by Gray "How was sleeping with the love couple"

"Shut up ice-cream cone. We didn't hear anything" Natsu answers

"Whatever fire-breath." Gray answers giving Natsu a sly smile and a wink to suggest he didn't believe us.

"It was fine, thanks Gray" I answer politely. "Where are the others?"

"Still upstairs I think." Gajeel answered

"Juvia's so glad that they are back together. This means that Juvia and Gray-sama's wedding can go ahead with any awkwardness" Juvia beams hugging Gray making him chuckle.

"We don't know that for sure Juvia. Let's wait until we hear that from them first" Gray suggests. We all nod in agreement.

"Okay Gray-sama"

Gray gives her a kiss "For the last time Juvia, lose the -sama! You're going to be my wife in 4 months, you don't need to say it."

"Juvia will call Gray-sama, her Gray-sama until Juvia is Mrs Fullbuster!"

Gray groans in defeat "Fine.

I laugh "Anyway. What time are you guys leaving to be home?"

"Sometime this evening. Makarov is making sure that everything is as it was when we arrived and then he will drop us off one by one. I'll probably go straight to bed once I'm home. I don't plan on going anywhere tonight." Natsu answers

"Me too" Gajeel answers

"Same here" Gray answers

"Me too" We hear out by the stairs and we all immediately turn out heads to see Jellal and Erza looking at us. Erza has suddenly turned red as bright as her hair while Jellal has a very big grin on his face.

"Good morning" Gray said slyly eyeing the couple in front of us. We know what went down, but the girls and I are not stupid enough to taunt Erza about it. There would be hell to pay later on. Erza's blush immediately turns brighter but her face turns immediately into a scowl. Sorry Juvia I think Gray may be dead in the next few minutes if he carries on.

"You two have fun last night?" Gajeel piped in with a snigger. The scowl has now moved onto Gajeel.

"It was nice thank you" Erza answers through gritted teeth. The answer we have all been waiting for was immediately answered as Jellal linked his arm around her waist and kissed her on the top of her head. My face lit up with joy as did Erza's who immediately calmed down.

"Wait so you two…?" Natsu asked. I inwardly face-palmed. Did you really have to ask Natsu?

"Yes we are officially back together, but we are going to keep it a secret from the media this time. Nothing public at all." Jellal states

"That's understandable." I answer standing up and hugging Erza "Congratulations" After that, everyone else congratulated them and we sat down to a wonderful breakfast which for the first time in months was calm!

Half an hour later, the girls and I were ready to leave the bus so we could carry on our tour. Juvia was in floods of tears and crushing Gray's waist tightly shouting that she refuses to leave, while Gray was trying to calm her down and Levy and Gajeel were just talking casually in the corner. To any onlookers it would look like friends talking, but public displays of affection was never really their style, but if you look carefully you could see the odd caress or look here and there that would indicate how much they love each other. To my left I could see Jellal and Erza saying goodbye with a very firm handshake. I sweatdrop. Erza never really was the hugging type when it came to goodbyes.

That leaves myself and Natsu. We are currently standing at the entrance of the boy's bus, while our one was next to it waiting for us to board. I am holding Natsu's hands for dear life not wanting to let them go.

"I don't want to say goodbye" I say softly to him

"Then don't. Let's then say that we will see each other soon. I will be calling or texting you every night anyway" Natsu joked making me giggle.

"I really will miss you."

Natsu smiles "Just think that in 3 more months, we will be living together. That's the goal."

I grin back "I can't wait."

Natsu grabbed hold of me and hugged me tight. "I love you Luce."

I feel a tear start to roll down my cheek as I nuzzle into Natsu's neck trying to hide the lump forming in my throat. "I love you too. So much."

"Call me when you are at your next stop okay?" I nod.

"Come on guys. We have to go" I heard Mira-Jane shout out to us all and my grip on Natsu tightens even more.

Natsu winces "Too…tight… Luce"

I loosen my hold a little on a giggle "Sorry"

Natsu manoeuvres me so that I am now away from his neck and facing him, my tears that have decided to roll down my face on show now. Natsu gives me his classic grin and wipes away the tears with his thumbs while caressing my face with the rest of his hand. "Go on, they need you."

"I'm really going to miss you" I say, fresh tears now rolling down my face.

"Not long now Luce and this tour will be over. I promise." He kisses me "I love you" He says grabbing the dragon charm I have on my necklace "As long as you have this, I am not very far away."

I smile, my heart filling up to the brim as I grab him again for one last kiss. It's now or I won't be able to leave, so I kiss him once more grabbing as much as I can from him and I turn sharply and walk onto the bus, noting that I am the last one to get on it.

Juvia is still crying, Levy and Erza are quiet but seem to be having silent conversations with Gajeel and Jellal through the windows and as the bus moves away, I notice Natsu is waving us goodbye while holding on the key charm on his necklace, his lucky charm as he called it last night, so I grab my dragon charm and kiss it, knowing that no matter where I am, Natsu will always be with me.


	21. chapter 21

"Thank you guys you have been amazing! We've been The Mages! Have a great night and get home safe" I shout down the microphone as the shouts and screams from the audience almost drown me out. I join the girls at the front of the stage and bow to the audience and run off stage.

The technicians at the sides of the stage greet us with clapping, towels and big bottles of water which are very greatly received from us all. It's been almost 2 months since the guys have finished their tour and we are working our backsides off to make sure that the tour is the best possible. We run straight back to our dressing room to grab our things as we make our way back to the bus without hesitation. Since the boys have left their tour, it seems like we have gathered their fans as well. Our fan base is amazing now and we have everything to thank them for.

As we sit down on the bus, the atmosphere around us calms down immensely. We now know that we have ten minutes before we are met again with fans watching us drive off to our next destination. The level of dedication of these fans is unreal sometimes. So much so that I actually still pinch myself for the luck that I have had over the past few years.

We manage to get past the fans and on the road in half an hour (after much manoeuvring from the bus and the security guards keeping the fans away from the bus while we wave goodbye to them.) As we all sit down and get ourselves comfortable, we all look at each other and smile.

"One more month to go" Levy says quietly breaking the silence. We all nod and sigh.

"I still can't believe all that has happened so far" Erza comments

"I know. It's unbelievable to think that in one month we are going to lying in our own beds, the boys a few minutes away, or in the same bed in Juvia and Lucy's case, and things will relatively go back to normal." Levy answers

"I wouldn't say normal, but the best it can be. We still have Juvia's wedding to finish planning" I say grinning broadly at Juvia who is grinning as brightly back at me.

"Juvia can't wait to finish planning everything. Juvia wants to see Gray-sama." Suddenly the atmosphere changes. We all miss the boys and none of them have been able to come up for a while now. They visited us all of the time for the first month that they were off, but now that they are back writing in the studio, they have been so busy and of course we can not go and see them because we have our tour to finish.

"I know Juvia. We miss them all too" I say rubbing her back.

"How about we go dress shopping tomorrow since we have a day off?" I ask.

"Juvia only wants to go to one place and it is at home. Juvia already knows what dress she wants and has reserved it for Juvia to try in a month's time." Juvia answers making up all sigh

"Wow you are really are prepared. Are you sure it is the one for you?" Erza asked

Juvia nodded blushing "Juvia has had this dress in mind since meeting Gray-sama on tour. Juvia went in to the shop and reserved it when we were back from the first tour just in case."

I sweat drop "Don't you think that was thinking a little too far ahead? Granted that he proposed to you AFTER you got the dress?"

Juvia giggled "Juvia knew it was going to happen"

"What?" We all shout out

"Juvia overheard Gray-sama talking to Gajeel about it one night and found a square box one night in Gray-sama's sock drawer." She giggled a little louder

"Aww Poor Gray didn't stand a chance did he?" Levy said "Didn't it ruin it for you that you knew?"

"Not at all. It made Juvia more excited! Now it's actually happening, Juvia can not wait! Juvia wants the wedding to be tomorrow"

We carry on the night with wedding talk and helping Juvia plan whatever was left of the wedding to sort out for when she got back home. It made Juvia feel much better after that and after a lengthy, and somewhat frightening, discussion on what Natsu's best man speech could possibly be like, we decided to go to sleep and get ready for another show tomorrow.

We arrived at our next venue early in the afternoon. Instead of going straight to the dressing rooms like we usually would, we decided to stay and sit in the seats and watch all of the people that were part of the technical crew set up our stage for the night. The lighting technician was preparing our spotlights and strobe lights as we sat down in some of the seats at the back of the room. Checking our watches, we knew that we had at least a few hours to kill before we had to do anything.

As we sat there in the seats, I took a deep sigh.

"This reminds me of when we were on the boy's tour and we sat just here and watched everything being set up." I said acting all nostalgic.

The others nodded. "We were so excited then and now look at how far we have come"

"In one more month this will all be over and we will have to start again" Levy said.

Out of no where, there was the sound of music pounding through out the hall. The sound man must be testing the hall tonight as dance music was blasted everywhere. Grinning from one ear to the other, I looked at the others and we all didn't need telling twice. Grabbing Juvia's hand I grabbed her and the others down to the main floor where we all had a little dance, much to the sound technician's amusement but we didn't care. Being on tour and going around everywhere all of the time trying to act serious and constantly working, we learnt very quickly to take time out for fun. Natsu and the others definitely made sure of that while we were on the last tour.

For the next 30 minutes, we were dancing and singing away together in the hall, letting the guy with a video camera who was touring our tour DVD record away, letting us show off the fact that we do have fun every now and again. At one point, I grabbed everyone into a group hug and screamed very loudly that I loved them all and we all stood there arms around each other screaming out lyrics to our favourite songs and giggling away. Mira-Jane eventually found us and took us into our dressing room, where we would stay for the night.

As it got to an hour before the show was to begin, we heard our support band go on and the screams of fans got our blood pumping. I was currently sitting in the dressing room in front of the mirror putting on my make up when someone knocked on my door. I welcomed them in and a lady with a big bouquet of flowers came in.

"Flowers for Lucy Heartfilia?"

"That's me!" I say excited that I had a bunch of flowers. The lady put the flowers down on the table next to me, smiled and left.

Once she left, I inspected them. "I wonder who they are from?" I ask myself out loud. Natsu has never sent me flowers. Honestly, no one send me flowers. Maybe they are from a fan that discovered a way of getting them into my dressing room. It wouldn't be the first time that has happened, but they were always different people each time or people that I had worked with during the album release and the last tour.

The flowers were gorgeous. They were a mixture of red, pink, yellow and white roses. I finally found the card and read what looked like a little poem on them.

"Yellow for hair with a golden shine  
Pink for the lips that are divine  
White for the purity that's hard to find.  
Red for the heart that I was to bind

Your Prince x "

Aww that's sweet….. Wait what? 'The heart that I was to bind'? That's creepy. Have I met them before? Is this a love confession? It's probably just another fan, but there is something about the handwriting that makes it familiar…like I've seen it before. Who is this 'prince'? I decide to ignore it and let myself get ready for the show. I have too much on my mind at the moment to deal with some flowers from a fan.

For the next two weeks, more flowers turn up from the person with the same handwriting. It always starts with 'To My Princess' or something along those lines. Sometimes they had lovely poems that had a loving confession written in them or they were complimenting me on the last performance that I did. I don't think that I would have minded them, if the flowers were not sent to EVERY event we did for the last two weeks. I said something to Mira-Jane about it and she has got security to try and find out where they are coming from, but they haven't had much luck. Since the person who is sending them to me is not doing anything wrong or harmful to me but sending flowers, the police does not need to be involved yet. I have deduced from the flowers that it must just be a huge fan of ours and don't get me wrong, the gesture is really sweet but it's really starting to worry me and the others. Even Natsu and the boys are concerned. They came over the other night for a show and Natsu warned me about how crazy fans can get.

"Fans can be really obsessive Luce" He told me "Jellal had a really obsessive girl once called Ultear who followed him to every event, always went to the signings just to see him, knew everything about him and always kept sending him really random and sometimes very personal stuff. It got so bad that she managed to once find out where he lived and tried to break into his house!"

According to Natsu, the police were finally called after she tried to break into his house and was given a restraining order. Apparently it took Jellal months to not be paranoid leaving his front door afterwards. I had already told him that the person only signs their name at the bottom as 'Your Prince' and no further. They never state whether they are a boy or girl, nor have they said whether they have actually met before. I assumed that we probably had met before since we do a lot of fan signings and meet and greets after the shows but the messages have never said whether we have met. The closest I have is one of the messages saying that they are my 'admirer from afar' and that is it.

No precautions were actually made after this, other than the flowers that are sent get checked before they get sent to me. They said that if anything else was sent that could possibly be a threat, then more action would be taken. We managed to get in touch with the company that sent the flowers and they always say that the sender was down as anonymous when they ring. Even the number has been set to private so no one can ring it back. Stupid flower company. Hopefully things will not progress from there.

It's now a week to go until the tour finishes and once again we are playing another venue and another bouquet of flowers has turned up. I sigh and the girls groan as we find out yet again that they are from the same guy. I take them from the security guard and set them down on the table nearby to be stopped by the security guard still standing there. Normally they give them to me and walk off.

"Miss Lucy. You need to read the card. This one has got us concerned." The security guard said.

I stare at her confused and take the greetings card that is in her hand and start to read it. My eyes widen and a chill runs down my spine as the message sinks in

"To My Princess

As these flowers begin to fall  
Have you worked me out at all?  
We knew each other long ago  
and reunited at the ball

When the clock strikes midnight  
What will the pumpkin show  
Just who they thought you're meant to be  
And that you were meant to be with me

Your Prince x

Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone worked out who the 'prince' is? Leave a comment below so I can see if you are right!


	22. chapter 22

I stand there frozen as the small card is shown around to everyone. They all in turn look shocked as they read the card and try to decipher the message. I thank the security guard who gave me the flowers and leave them to stand outside guarding the door again.

"Lucy. Do you think we need to call the police?" Erza asks

"No. I still think that it is a harmless fan who has a crush on me. All that he has said is that I have met him before now. I probably met him at one of the recent signings or meet and greets. Plus I have security everywhere now. No one is going to get near us unless we know them." I argue. I know I'm trying to sound blase about this but I really do not want the hassle.

"Did you know that Jellal had someone like this too?" Erza asked

I nod. "Natsu told me. But Jellal's situation was a lot more serious than mine. The girl sent him personal stuff other than flowers"

"True. But it can get much worse if we let it go on like this." Levy stated

"Guys. I've only got a week left until the tour finishes and I'm sure that the flowers will stop. They have only been sent to the venues and no where else." I argue "If it gets to the stage where they are being sent to my house then I will be worried but they are not and they are harmless. They have passed security clearance everytime with nothing else being added to them." I argue once more. The girls look back at me not as convinced.

"I think you need to tell Natsu that the messages are getting more serious" Erza says

I shake my head. "No. Natsu will just worry more. Like I said they will probably stop once we finish tour. The guy will not have an address to sent them to. I'm in a flat for crying out loud. If flowers get sent to me, I can refuse them myself if I do not know who they are from."

"Juvia thinks you are not taking this seriously." Juvia argues

"You're right I'm not because it's just a fan who is sending me creepy poems with some flowers and has been for weeks. If this guy had wanted to hurt me, he would have by now! I apparently have met this guy before and met him again at this 'ball' but that it is. The 'ball' can mean anything. It could mean a venue that we have played at, it could be a meet and greet, it could be a signing, I could have waved to him while I was walking into a venue or an interview somewhere. He's only using that word because he calls me 'Princess' and it's related to it. No one has called me 'Princess' in years except when I used to be a little girl in my Dad's mansion and the staff would call me that because they were not allowed to call me anything else."

"You don't think that this is linked to that time do you?" Juvia asks

"I highly doubt it. Yes it is known that I am part of the Heartfilia company, but all of the people that helped in the mansion had to sign a document to say that they would not disclose anything that happens in the mansion or about the family. Maybe the person found out that I am part of the family company and decided to call me that since I was the young female heir to the company. It could be a fluke, you don't know for sure" I say a little concerned

The others look at me concerned but don't say anything else. I shrug my shoulders to shake it off. "It doesn't matter for now. We have a show to play and this is the last week so lets make it big!" I say throwing the biggest grin on my face that I possibly can.

This can wait a few hours. There are three more shows left after this and it will be the end of our first tour…..and hopefully the end of the flowers.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

"Thank you very much, we have been The Mages and this was our final show of our album tour. We just want to say a massive thank you to all of our fans, including you guys, who have supported us right from the start and those of you who have joined along the way. We really could not have done all of this without you all so good night everyone, please enjoy this last song and have a safe trip home." I scream down the microphone as the crowd roars back at me, knowing full well that the last song that we are going to play of the night is our first single.

Juvia, Levy and myself decided to do something different tonight. As we were given head set mics for tonight's show, we ran up together to where Erza is playing the opening beat, get all of the crowd to clap along to the beat and we play as hard as we can on our instruments, singing loudly with the crowd. With a wink to each other at the last chorus, we all run out to the front of the crowd, Erza coming with us and we all sing the final chorus accapella, with the crowd singing the final line.

With that, the crowd roared back at us. We took our bows together arms linked around each other and ran off stage cheering and feeling just like the first night all over again. We did it! We had just finished our first ever album tour and it was a major success! We all could not keep it in as we hugged each other, cried and laughed while we ran to the backstage area to grab our stuff and get out before we get mobbed by the fans yet again. We made that fatal mistake the other night and got stuck for a good two hours. We decided to kill the time by going out and saying hello to everyone while the bus tried to move out onto the main curb for us to jump onto for a quick getaway. The security at the site loved us for our spontaneous idea (not!).

As we ran backstage to our dressing room, we were met by the site of four boys on the sofas, cheering and getting up to hug us all. As a thank you for the help they had given us, we had given the boys tickets to come and watch our final show which they gladly accepted.

That night was a night of congratulations all around as we were passed from one person to another and grabbed by security at one point to move as soon as possible to the tour bus so that they could move away quickly tonight. As we sat on the tour bus with the guys, Mira-Jane stood up and addressed us all.

"I just want to say thank you and congratulations to you girls. You have been absolutely amazing and every night has been amazing. I can officially say that this tour has been a massive success and once your next album is out, it is a guarantee that you will have another tour like this again. I am so glad that I have met you all and that everything has worked out so wonderfully for you. You all deserve it." She said raising her glass, which we all clinked with in celebration.

We had decided a few weeks ago that we just wanted to go straight home from the concert tonight, so we had decided that the boys would drop us off with our stuff rather than the tour bus. Natsu and I had gone in Gray's car with Gray and Juvia and Levy and Gajeel would drive home with Jellal and Erza. We said a few short goodbyes, as we were meeting up in two days time to start helping Juvia and Gray with wedding planning plus a few thank you's to all of the staff on the tour, the tour bus driver and Mira-Jane and made our way home.

It was so weird opening up the key to my apartment. I know that this place will not be home for long since I am moving in with Natsu in a few weeks, but it is home for now. So as I open the door, to my familiar surroundings, I drop my bags down and make my way to lie on the bed, before I am grabbed by Natsu into a hug and kissed.

"I am so proud of you Lucy and I am so glad to be here with you."

"Thank you Natsu"

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu."

Natsu notices that my eyes are starting to droops. Well… it is now almost 4am.

"Are you tired by any chance?" I nod slightly

He kisses me lightly "But I need to give you your welcome home present"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" I ask

Natsu shakes his head "I want to give it to you now" He says kissing me again, but this time moving his kisses over to my neck making me moan.

I finally catch onto what he was saying. "Well I guess I can stay awake a little longer for that" To which Natsu kisses me back on the lips and we are lost again to our own world.

God it's so nice to be home.


	23. chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Next lot of uploads coming today! 
> 
> (FYI there is a very short sex scene in this chapter which I have put (*) either side of in case you don't want to read it.)

I wake up the next morning a bit dazed. I realise that I have room to move around under the covers, I don't have the sensation of being on the road while still in my bed and I don't hear the sound of loud female voices in the morning. I slowly open my eyes and instead of a black bottom of a bunkbed near my face, I see tall white ceilings. I move around in my bed and try to get a better look of the room that I am in, when I come face to face with the feeling of nostalgia.

I look around and see clothes that I have not seen in months hanging in a large white wardrobe, I see photo frames of pictures that I have not seen in months and I see book after book lying on a small desk, ready for me to read. I smile as everything from last night comes back to me and reality hits. I am back home. I have survived my first 6 month album tour away from home and I am currently resting in my bed.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I feel a rustling next to me under the covers and I realise that someone is in the bed with me. I turn over towards the noise and I watch as Natsu rolls over in his sleep to face me and lays an arm around me. He moans in his sleep, moves to snuggle into my neck and relaxes again. I think he is just as glad to have me home as much as I am glad to be home. Memories of last night flood my mind as I remember that we rekindled for hours, reminding ourselves of every area of my flat. The living room, the kitchen, the bathroom….the bedroom. No Lucy. This time in the morning is not for those type of thoughts!

I try and fight my thoughts as Natsu slowly starts to stir. He has always been like this. The second that I am awake, he will wake as well. I try to make sure that he doesn't wake up since I wanted him to sleep longer, but to no avail. I watch him open his eyes and welcome me with his signature grin.

"Good morning Luce" He whispers, his voice not broken in yet for the morning

"Good morning" I look at my watch and realise that it is almost 3 in the afternoon. "More like good afternoon" I laugh. "We've slept all day"

Natsu yawns as he lays on his back, dragging me with him so that I am lying on his chest. "I don't blame us. I don't even know what time we went to sleep last night"

"Me neither" I agree

"But it doesn't matter now. You're home. How do you feel?"

I contemplate the answer for a while "Strange." It wasn't the only emotion that I was feeling, but it was the one that felt the most right. "It's weird to think that all of a sudden, I am back at my room as if nothing had happened. Like I had not just been on a six month tour, playing to thousands of people on a daily basis. Like…..it was all just a dream." I looked up at Natsu and he smiled at me "Does that sound weird?"

"It's better than what I felt when I first got back from my first big tour. Lisanna had just announced that she was pregnant and that I had to marry her not long after. I honestly didn't want the tour to end so that I didn't have to take responsibility. To me all I felt was dread when I woke up on my first morning as it all had hit me." Of course, Natsu was only young when he found out about Lisanna, and the band had just started up. Of course he was dreading the idea of it all. Instead of answering I snuggled myself in to let him know that I was there for him.

We lie there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company before I decide to break the silence. "What would you like to do today?"

Natsu eyes drop into a smirk. "I know what we can do" He answers kissing me slowly on the lips, reminding me of moments last night when he was so gentle that he almost handled me like glass. "I missed you so much Luce. It's so nice to have you home and all to myself"

I giggle as I feel his hands roam everywhere that he can reach. He kisses me again, softy and slowly letting me know that this was not going to be a morning fuck… this was going to be lovemaking. His hands roamed up to the back of my neck and back down again, one down my back, the other cupping my breast and slowly rolling his thumb over my bare nipple. I suddenly thank myself that I had slept naked last night as his kisses move from my lips, to my neck kissing me on the one spot that sends a shiver down my body and down to my breast where he takes my nipple into his mouth and slowly kisses it causing me to moan softly in joy of feeling him again on me.

"How about I mark you Luce?" He murmurs softly. Im so far away in pleasure that I don't quite comprehend what he means by that. I moan in answer and Natsu moves his head just above my nipple, kisses the top of my breast and starts to lightly suck. I moan louder. Wow that is an amazing feeling! Natsu's never done this before. He slowly moves away after a while and looks up at me grinning wildly.

"There. Now everyone will know that you are mine Lucy" I look down to see a hickey on the top of my left breast and again I giggle. Maybe when I look later on and I am not drunk on morning (or afternoon in our case) lovemaking I may be more appalled but right now, I am in ecstasy and I want more. I grab Natsu by the head and drag his lips to mine.

"I'll always be yours Natsu, no matter what. I'm not going anywhere" I whisper to him, his face inches from mine.

He grins again widely "Good. I'm planning on ever letting you go"

***** ****** ****** ***** ***** ***** *****

With that, his lips connect with mine again, sending that familiar wave of electricity running through us both, igniting what ever energy we have collected over night and sending us into overdrive. Hands roam everywhere, Natsu's face is kissing and slowly sucking my neck, sending my head back in pleasure moaning loudly in response. 

We stay like this for a while, enjoying the feel of each other, when newly found energy shoots between us both again as Natsu grabs my hands and throws them above my head, keeping a hold of them up there via my wrist.

"I need you Luce" He pants kissing me. I kiss him back in response. I really need him too. As he enters me, I moan at the joy of being filled again and we start our pace slowly, getting faster and faster. We both groan loudly as we reach our climax together, falling together back onto the bed, the silent room filled with us panting.

"I like your idea of activities for the day" I joke, making Natsu laugh.

***** ****** ****** ***** ***** ***** *****

For the next few hours, we decide on how things are going to work when we live together. We had already decided that in three weeks time I would officially move in, so it gave me enough time to box my stuff up and sort out anything left to do with my apartment. We also decided that I could start bringing the boxes over slowly, so it was not all done in one day.

"There is one thing though Natsu"

"What's that?"

"Am I going to fit all of my stuff in your house?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well… I've never actually seen your house"

"You haven't?" I shake my head.

"Right we are going round now"

"What?" I shout out and before we know it, we are driving in Natsu's car to his house.

It's safe to say that I have no idea what to expect when I arrived there. For one thing, I didn't know that Natsu and Gray were neighbours. According to Natsu, the band originally started off living in a flat together and it didn't work out since they were fighting all of the time so Makarov agreed for them to live in their own places as long as they all lived nearby.

As we arrived to his house, I was in shock. After going past a dragon encrusted gate, I was greeted with a large two story brick mansion with ivy all along the front of it. It looks gorgeous.

"It looks like it is out of a fairytale"

Natsu laughs. "Where the princess and the dragon live in their ivy covered castle." He looks at me with a smile and I giggle. Natsu has always had a thing for dragons so it made sense. As we get out of the car, Natsu grabs my hand in one hand and his keys in the other.

"Ready to see your castle princess?" He jokes and I giggle.

It looks amazing! I walked into the house and I am welcomed with a large foyer with tall walls covered in a cream colour and two sets of white doors on either side. In front of us is a large white staircase which curls around to take us upstairs. He shows me the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, his music room filled with guitars, a drum kit and a grand piano, before he takes me upstairs. The cream carpet that lines all of the floors really contrasts the deep red walls that run throughout the rooms in the house and the cream walls in the hallways. Surprisingly the dark coloured walls don't make the rooms look any smaller or darker. The house is lit up so well and it is covered in pictures of the boys, myself and Natsu and other people that I do not know about which I guess are family members from long ago.

"And this is our room" He says opening up the final door to the master bedroom. I am in awe as I am met with the same deep red walls and a large dark oak king sized bed draped in black bedding. As he continues his tour of the master bedroom, I realise that there is a walk in wardrobe, which he has already given space for my stuff to move in, an ensuite with a large white ceramic bath tub and picture upon picture of myself and Natsu, the ones from the photo shoot that we both did together take prime spot on both of his bedside cabinets.

I pick up one of the framed pictures and run a finger over it. "So what do you think?" He asks nervously

I look up at him and grin "It's wonderful." I go and hug him "I can't wait to move in"

He grins back and kisses me.

I spend the rest of the day at Natsu's house exploring. He was telling me all about the times and memories that he has spent at this house and I even got to meet his cat Happy that Igneel looks after now while he is on tour. The only weird thing about it is that he is blue! Natsu swears down that he was born like that, but who am I to argue with a guy that has natural pink hair?

I decide to stay at mine tonight on my own as I am shopping with girls tomorrow for Juvia's wedding and Natsu decided that he wanted nothing to do with "that girly shit" as he calls it. As I arrive back home, I get my key out and I realise that there is something sitting outside my front door with my name on. It's a big box that has my name on it. I open up my apartment and lift the box into the house, surprised that it is not that heavy. I settle it down on my table and start to open it. My eyes lift in almost horror as I realise what they are.

There in front of me is a large bouquet of flowers.


	24. chapter 24

I stare at them in horror as I am reminded instantly about the person that sent me flowers to every venue on tour. I try and calm myself down and realise that they would not be from him or her at all. How can they know my address? I shake my head in disbelief and grab the small welcome card embedded in the flowers. There before it is another note.

To my Princess

Just because I love you and you have made me the happiest man alive.

Your dragon

My dragon? ...Dragon? Oh wait! Dragon? That's Natsu! Oh thank God! I chuckle to myself. I was panicking over nothing. I mentally scold myself for being so scared. Of course if they were from the wierdo from the tour then I would be scared, not because they sent me them, but more that they know where I live.

I decide to spend the next two weeks boxing up some of the things in my flat and moving some of the things over to Natsu's house. I'm surprised at how quickly I am packing everything away that I actually have to stop myself some days. Every couple of days, I met up with the girls to help Juvia with her wedding planning and to help pick out our bridesmaid dresses and help Juvia at her fitting for her wedding dress.

Just like she had previously told us, the shop had saved one particular dress for Juvia and she had every right to. The dress is gorgeous! I am certain that Gray is going to love it. Juvia could not keep the smile off her face when we all saw it on her for the first time. We were all crying, it was that beautiful.

At the end of the week, the girls and I decide to meet up for coffee at a nearby restaurant. It feels weird being back in our town living normally again. Well… I say normally. We do get bombarded by random fans every now and again that recognise us but after a photo, signature and a small chat, they leave us alone. But it is nice to be walking around the same place every day, staying the same bed every night (almost as I stay at Natsu's every now and again) and to just be me without the knowledge of cameras and news reporters following me around everywhere.

I am currently sitting down with the girls having coffee surrounded by hundreds of bags after yet another rush around town for all manner of wedding paraphernalia that Juvia claims that her and 'Gray-sama' must have at the wedding. I look down at the bags with sadness knowing that there is no way that we are going to be able to drag all of this home.

"So Lucy. Are you excited yet about moving in with Natsu?" I hear Levy ask me while I drag myself away from the horrors of carrying so much shopping.

I take a sip of my coffee and nod. "Definitely. I'm pretty much moved in now. I just need to find someone that will take my bed and sofa and I am ready to sell the place."

"Won't you miss living by yourself though?" Levy asks

"Sure. But I think I will enjoy living with someone more. I've lived with you guys for the last six months and I survived" I teased getting a scowl from all of them.

"Seriously though. What happens if you and Natsu get into a fight? You will have nowhere to go back to? What if he leaves all of his stuff along the floor and doesn't clean it up? What if you are by yourself in that big house? Wha-"

"Oh hold on there Levy" I say cutting her short. "Is there something that you are not telling us right now?"

Levy looks between us all almost like a deer in headlights. "Well… um.. Gajeel and I have been talking and he mentioned about us living together"

We all cheer and congratulate Levy as one.

"But I'm not sure about it. What is it like living with Gray, Juvia? Was it scary for you when you first thing moved in?" Levy asks

"Not at all. Living with Gray-sama is the best thing that has ever happened to Juvia. Juvia was scared at first since Juvia thought her and Gray-sama may be moving so fast after the tour, but Juvia realised that it was fantastic. Juvia gets to wake up to Gray-sama every morning and see him all of the time and share everything! Juvia loves it." She says giggling like a school girl. I sigh. It's so nice to see her so much in love.

Levy smiles "Thanks Juvia. That's made me feel better a little bit."

"So what are you going to say to him?" Erza asks

"I'm not sure. I do want to live with him, but I am not sure things are going so well. I don't think that I have spent enough time with him to really think about moving in together yet. I mean I practically just spend 6 months away from him. He barely called me while I was away. I just don't want things to go badly you know? I really like him" Levy explains

"I don't think that really is an excuse Levy. Juvia moved in with Gray after the first tour, which was only for 3 months, Lucy is moving in with Natsu and it's almost been a year since they have known each other. I have known people to have gotten married in less time than that together." Erza said.

Levy looks at Erza "Maybe you're right. I will think about it though. I want to make sure that I am really okay with it before I go ahead and say yes to him"

"Great idea. A toast to Levy and Gajeel" Erza says raising her coffee, causing us all to do the same.

"So how's things with you and Jellal Erza?" I ask trying to change the subject off Levy who is now bright pink.

"We're going okay thank you. I see him almost every day, he cooks for me every now and again and things are moving in a comfortable pace." She explains

"Do you think that things are better now that you see each other a lot more?" Levy asks

"Definitely. I think that things are much better now that we spend more time together."

"That's great. Maybe we all can meet up again before the wedding just for a night out or something like that?" I suggest. We all agree and decide to talk to the boys tonight to discuss a particular night to meet up.

Suddenly my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and suddenly feel confused.

It reads on the front:

Caller: Laxus Dreyar

I excuse myself to the girls and decide to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lucy it's Laxus. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks how are you?"

"I'm great thanks. I was just calling because I happen to be near you and I was wondering if you were free at all for a coffee or something?"

"I'm actually having coffee with the girls at the moment but I can meet up if it is important."

"Actually yeah there was something that I wanted to talk to you about since we last met so that would be great. Meet you in an hour?"

"Yeah that's great. I'll see you then. Text me where. Bye" I say hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Juvia asks

I look at my phone confused as I put it back in my pocket. "That was Laxus. He was near by and wanted to meet for coffee."

"Are you going to go?" Erza asks concerned

"Yeah. He said that there was something that he wanted to talk to me about so I said that I would."

"Be careful Lucy. I remember you telling me that he tried it on with you last time you saw him." Levy warned me.

"I know that he did but I am being cautious. He knows that I am with Natsu. I am sure that it is nothing bad. He just wants to chat." I say getting my coat and my bags. "I said that I would meet him in an hour so I have to go, but I'll see you lot later okay? Text me when you want to meet up again." I say giving them all a kiss on the cheek and run off to see Laxus.

I wonder what he wants to talk about?


	25. chapter 25

As I was going over to where Laxus said that he would meet me, I thought about what the others had said. I couldn't help but make myself doubt whether I should go or not. I hope that this is just an innocent meet up. 

But am I just being too trusting with him? Should I honestly be worried? Surely not? I had already told Laxus that I was with Natsu and he accepted that.

With that thought I decided that I would clear things up once and for all to Laxus and tell him that things are not going to happen between us at all…again.

As I stand outside the coffee shop that we agreed on, I checked my watch. I am five minutes late already, so where is he?

"Lucy! Over here!" I turn my head to the direction I hear it from and I see Laxus already sitting down at a table, so I head over and sit myself down.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Not at all. I know that you were on the other side of town so it's understandable. I even took the opportunity to buy you a coffee. That is if you still drink coffee. Mocha with an extra shot of chocolate and two sugars is your favourite right?" I look down at the coffee in front of me that I hadn't noticed. Laxus was right. It is my favourite and after all of these years he had remembered. I smile in gratitude as I take a sip and nod.

"This is great thank you Laxus." I grin as he returns it with his usual smirk. I inwardly shake my head as I need to remind myself of why I am here.

"So you wanted to talk about something Laxus?" I asked trying to stay on point

Laxus seemed to be snapping himself out of his own world as I speak to him. He seemed a bit….off. Maybe I should not have come.

"Yes. I just wanted to apologise for the way that I was the last time we met. I know that you are with Natsu and even after that big scandal that was in the papers with that Hibiki Lates guy. I just wanted to know that you are okay and that we can get back to how we used to be. I don't want to lose contact with you again after what happened." He explained

I sigh "That's okay Laxus. I'm not mad anymore. Considering how much has happened since then it is a long time ago in my books and as long as we have cleared up that I don't want to go there again with you…. then I am happy to keep in contact with you." I smile

"That's great thank you so much. So tell me, other than what I have heard in the papers, what has been going on with you to make you so busy?" He asks.

We talk for over an hour, I tell him about all the wedding planning with Juvia and Gray, what we got up to on the album tour and how I am moving in with Natsu in a week. Laxus seemed every shocked by that but he seemed happy for me. He congratulated me for the number one slots in the album and singles charts and asked to meet up again some time before things kick off again. I told him maybe since we were picking things up from scratch again.

After a while Laxus offered to walk me home where we continued talking and reminiscing about times when we were together.

"I do miss us Lucy but I'm glad that you are happy again" Laxus said to me.

I smile "Thank you Laxus that means the world to me. I will be honest, I was worried that you were going to try something on with me again today"

"What do you take me for Lucy?" Laxus laughed "You turned me down once, what makes you think that I would blow that chance again and lose you for good?" I laughed in reply.

"In all seriousness, I did wish that you would give us another try but I know that you love Natsu and I accept that. He seems like a great guy and I really hope he doesn't hurt you. All I can be thankful for is that you still want me to be a part of your life. I am not going to screw that up when you clearly have a guy that loves you no matter what." Laxus said

"What makes you say that?" I ask

"I ended up running into Natsu while you were away on the album tour and he threatened to punch my lights out if I ever tried anything on with you again" I laughed. That sounded just like Natsu.

"Natsu never told me that he ran into you" was all that I could say.

"I don't think that he wanted to worry you about it I guess. After threatening me, we had a chat and I realised that I could never match up to him. That guy is who you need to be with, not me. I've accepted that now and I just want to be your friend. That's all. I promise." Laxus said

I smile. "I'm glad. Thank you and I'm sorry that I doubted you."

Laxus shrugged his shoulders. "It wouldn't be the first time someone has and I'm sure that it won't be the last"

Laxus suddenly turns around and looks at a random bush behind us as if in shock. I look with him.

"Is everything okay?" I ask concerned

Laxus turns back slowly. "Nothing. I thought I heard….something."

"Are you sure?" I ask starting to get concerned.

Laxus nods. "I'm sure. It must have been an animal in the bushes."

I nod in assurance and suddenly my eyes snap open in realisation. "Do you have five minutes to come upstairs?"

Laxus looks at me confused. "Sure"

"Come on in" I say opening the door to my apartment block. We make our way up to my apartment in silence and I swiftly let him inside my apartment. I tell Laxus to sit on the sofa while I run into the bedroom to grab something from a drawer. I walk back into the living room with the item seeing Laxus look around at the multiple boxes that I still have either finished packing or had not sent to Natsu's place yet.

"Laxus" I call. He turns to look at me holding an old black jumper in my hands.

"You still have that?" He questions knowing full well the answer.

In my hands I was holding an old black baggy jumper that belonged to Laxus when we were dating. He gave it to me when we were going through the whole ordeal with Hibiki and the arranged marriage so that I had something of his at least if ever I had gone through with the marriage. It was his reminder to me that everything will be okay and that we would be together again.

"I wore it every night that you were not with me before I went on tour. I think it might be time to give it back to you since I haven't had the chance after we broke up." I say handing him the jumper. He takes it from me smiling.

"I'm glad that you kept this. I was going spare thinking that I had lost it!. It was my fa-"

"-favourite jumper I know" I said cutting him short laughing. "I forgot to mention that I had it when I last saw you."

He gave me a hug. "Thank you Lucy."

"Your welcome"

Laxus look sat his watch. "I'm really sorry but I need to go. I'll call you soon so we can meet up maybe yeah?"

"Okay" I say smiling, giving him one more hug and walked him to the door of the apartment block. I shut the door behind me and sigh. It was a god decision to go and meet Laxus today after all. At least now everything has been resolved.

With my back still against the door, I turn around and jokingly shot out while opening the door "Forgotten something?"

As I open the door and look at the person standing before me I am standing there shocked.

Hibiki?


	26. chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!!! This chapter does contain physical and sexual assault. If you do not wish to read this chapter I completely understand. If you want to, you can PM me and I can share with you the big reveal in this chapter if you do not want to read it. I will be updating the tags on this story to warn others too. 
> 
> No one should have to go through this sort of frightening situation. I am lucky enough to say that I have not but if you need someone to talk to, there are groups and charities out there that are always willing to listen and will be understanding and help you in any way that they can. Remember. YOU ARE NOT ALONE! 
> 
> You have been warned.

Hibiki?

I stand there at the door in a wonderment.

"Hey Lucy, long time no speak!" I hear him say but my body is frozen in shock,

"Hib….Hibiki. Hi" I eventually managed to say

"Surprised I'm here I'm guessing?" He says and I nod.

"Yes. I…. I'm sorry come in." I say waving a hand to invite him in.

"How did you find out where I lived?" I ask as he makes his way into the living room, sitting down on my sofa.

"I saw an article that mentioned about you living in this area and I have a friend who knew where you lived, so I asked them" He answered.

"Anyone that I would know?" I ask

"You met him once or twice I think. I wasn't sure whether you were living here or not anymore so I thought I would try here regardless" He looks around and notices how bare the place is and the boxes on the floor. "Are you moving?"

I perk up and decide to walk over to the open end kitchen to make a cup of tea for the both of us. "Ah… yes. I'm moving in with Natsu in a week."

I look around the kettle boiling to look at Hibiki. He is looking down at the floor shaking his head. "That's…. great. So you are happy with him then"

"… very much so." I turn back around to start pouring the tea "So how are things with Karen?"

"Karen is not my concern anymore" He sounds almost…shaky. I manage to turn my body so that I can get a clear view of Hibiki in front of me. I didn't quite notice until now. He is very pale and there are dark rings around his eyes as if he hasn't slept in a long time.

"Why is Karen not your concern anymore. She is your wife." I notice his eyes close and his head move away as if he is trying to hide something that he does not want to acknowledge.

Suddenly it clicks to me. "What happened to Karen, Hibiki?"

Hibiki keeps staring at me blank faced but shaking.

"What happened to Karen?" I ask again a little louder knowing that he needed to answer my question.

His face starts to crumple and he starts to put his head in his hands, but I manage a glance of tears in his eyes. I suddenly race over to sit next to him and rub his back.

"What happened Hibiki?" I ask again a little softer.

"She died." I gasp and stop rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry. How did it happen?"

"I don't know. One minute she was fine and the next she was getting weaker and weaker. None of the doctors could work out why and now I have lost her."

I pull him into a hug and we sit there for a few minutes before I ask "How long ago was it?"

"A few weeks ago. We have already had the funeral. You are the only person that I know will understand so I had to find you." He said into my shoulder as fresh tears were rolling down my back.

I sigh "I am so sorry Hibiki. I'm sure that where ever she is, she is watching over you right now"

"Thank you Lucy. You always know the right thing to say." He says pulling away from me slightly so that we are facing very closely to each other.

"I miss you Lucy. I really do. I know that we didn't work back then but… I wonder sometimes what it would have been like if we had got married. Would we be happy? Would I be feeling like this for you if you ever passed before me? Would you have grown to love me?"

I place a hand on his face caressing him "I'm sorry Hibiki. I wish that there was something that I could do to help you I really do."

"There is one thing that you can do… My Princess" He caresses my hand softly that is on his cheek.

"Princess?" I say startled

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess you don't hear anyone call you Princess anymore do you? I still remember everyone calling you that when you lived with your parents."

"No it just surprised me that's all. It just reminded me of the flowers that I would receive on tour at every venue which would always come with a poem that would call me Princess?"

"Oh, so you did get my flowers then" He replies slightly more cheerfully.

"Wait what…..?

Hold on a minute! Hibiki has been the one who has been sending me the flowers? Don't get me wrong they were beautiful but the messages attached to them…. But he is such a nice guy and as far as I knew he was happily married! Why?

Before I get a chance to speak again, Hibiki thrusts his lips onto mine. I protest trying to throw himself off of me but he is way too strong for me and he manages to pin me against the sofa, his lips still attached to mine. Eventually he moves his kisses to my neck and pushes me onto the sofa so that I am laying down, my hands still pinned down above my head.

"Karen was never meant to be with me but she was an arrangement that had turned into love. Like it should have been with you Princess. I knew that as soon as she started getting weak that she was never going to recover. I knew then that I needed you Lucy. I started to blame myself about all of this. If I was married to you, I would not have had to marry Karen and she probably would not have died and you would not be with Natsu and this silly little band of yours. We would be happy. We would probably have had an heir by now too." He says, his words gradually getting more aggressive, as he hovered over me, keeping his grip on my hands tight and my body between his bent knees so I am not able to move.

"Come on Hibiki. I understand that you are upset but you need to get off me Hibiki! This is not a healthy way of dealing with losing Karen. We would not have been happy and you know it! We never wanted to be together in the first place. Why do you think I could make you happy? I am not your Princess and you will never be my Prince!" I protest as he continues to try and kiss me.

"What does that Natsu boy have that I don't Lucy? Eh? We should be together. Technically you are meant to be with me anyway. You were engaged to me Lucy! We could have it all! Money, fame, a nice family... something that I can not have now with Karen but I can still have with you."

He continues to kiss down my body, placing a hand under my shirt and with a yank, rips off the buttons exposing my bra to him.

"No…Hibiki…. Stop it! I don't want this with you!" I shout to him trying to push him off again, my attempt proving futile. His eyes are suddenly getting wider and his breathing starts turning to panting. He is turning delusional before my eyes and there is no way that I can stop him! What do I do? What do I say that will bring him out of this?

"I am your fiancee Lucy. You should be liking this. We will be married and we can carry on with what we were suppose to. What we should have had in the first place. First that Laxus bloke and now Natsu? You cheated on me with other men Lucy! You should be punished. You should be with only me and not think of another man!"

He continues his one handed assault by opening up the button on my jeans and he starts to grind his hips against mine. I try kicking my legs to try and do some damage but he manages to trap my legs so that I can not move them far.

"You are all that I have left now!" He shouts at me

"Hibiki stop this! This is not you!" I shout back trying to get some sense into him. "Remember that we broke off the engagement because you wanted to be with someone else! We did not want to be together!

"I need you Lucy. You are everything that I need to make me feel better. Please…. make this hurt go away. Make me forget her!" He says starting to change tactic and crying while still assaulting me. I feel his hand going down towards his jeans and when it comes back up towards my face, I feel something cold and hard against my throat. My breathing stops as I realise that there is a knife to my neck. Holy shit! What do I do? What do I do! How do I get out of this? Hibiki is seriously going to hurt me if I don't do something quick!

"I did not want to resort to this Princess, but you are giving me no choice. You are coming back with me to where you belong and we are going to carry on as we always were meant to."

"Hibiki please. You don't need to do this. P-please. Let me go." I stammer as I feel the blade of the knife against my neck, slightly pushing in, possibly drawing blood. I need to think this through. I need to talk to him and calm him down and not get him riled up.

"That I can not do my Princess. You will run away, back to that boy Natsu. He is not your Prince, I am and you will come back home with me!" He says, the knife pressing a little deeper than before.

I shudder knowing that this may be my fate if I can not get out of this somehow. There is no point to me screaming, no one will hear me and Hibiki would have hurt me by the time someone gets here.

"Okay….. okay. I'll go with you" I say agreeing to him. I know that it sounds like a silly thing to do but I was not going to be able to do anything while the knife is placed on my neck. I just need to stand up so I can get away from him. I know the flat better than he does and where the windows are that I can escape out of.

"That's a good girl. I knew that you would come to your senses soon enough. Come on. Let's go back to your palace where you belong." He says, removing the knife from my neck and starting to kiss me again and running his hands up and down my body. I just lie there, trying not to struggle. I silently start to cry as I realise that I have sealed my fate and that I am never going to see the ones that I love again. Natsu… I am so sorry that I never got to tell you goodbye and to tell you that I love you one last time. Girls. I am so sorry that I was not strong enough. Minna…..I am so so-.

"Get your hands off her!" I hear someone shout out and before I can do anything, Hibiki suddenly falls onto the ground. I look up frightened to see Laxus on the floor holding Hibiki in a tight grip and Natsu standing near the door. I look straight at Natsu in shock as he runs over to grab me off the sofa and away from Hibiki who is still on the floor screaming at me.

"No! Princess. No! Don't run away from me! I will find you! You are meant to be with me!"

Natsu and I run out of the apartment and into the back seat of a waiting car. As Natsu's arms surround me in a tight grip and he positions me so that I am on his lap, the shock of everything that has just happened suddenly hits me ten fold and I collapse into Natsus arms. My arms surround him looking for something to grab onto to reassure myself that I am out of my apartment safely and I cry heavy tears as Natsu's smell hits my nostrils and his bright pink hair covers most of my vision. I have never cried this hard in front of Natsu but right now I am so happy.

Natsu is here.

I am not in my apartment anymore.

Natsu has saved me.

My dragon saved me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who guessed that it was Hibiki?


	27. chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were uncomfortable with the last chapter, there is a small amount of flashback at the beginning of this chapter. It is written in italics so you can skip it if you wish.

_"No! Stay away from me! Let me go!" I scream as I feel Hibiki's hands all over me, his lips on mine as he kisses me wherever he can reach._

_I try to drag myself away from him but it is no use. He is too strong for me. I feel the heat from the closeness of our bodies. The air around me starts to thicken and I struggle to breathe. I am panting loudly, sweating profusely as I try to get away from Hibiki._

_"You can not get away from me Princess. You are going to be with me forever" I hear in my ear._

_"No!" I shout out "No please no! Let me go back to Natsu! I need Natsu not you!" I manage to shout out. The feel of his grip on my hands starts to get heavier and heavier as his hands almost starting to feel like shackles. My body start to grow into a full on panic attack as the linger in his stare bores into my already wide panicking eyes, the smell of his strong cologne hitting me so that it the only thing that I smell. My body starts to shake rapidly under his body as once more I try to get him off me._

_"Why bother Princess. No one is coming for you. Natsu is never going to come for you. He is gone for good anyway. I made sure of it." My eyes grow even more in panic and my heart skips a beat._

_"What?" I say slowly trying to take in what he had just said._

_Hibiki gestured his head to the other side of the room where I suddenly saw a body on the floor. In all of my panicking, I had not noticed that it was there in the first place. I managed to get a good look at it. I noticed the muscled body on the floor lying face down that was covered in blood. There was a tattoo on the shoulder blade that I recognised as the All Fired Up logo and the one thing that gave it away as to who it was….bright pink hair. Fresh tears fell and I screamed as I saw who it was._

_It was Natsu. Natsu was dead on the floor in my apartment as I was being assaulted by my ex-fiance._

_My body starts to shake as Hibiki kissed my neck while I continued to look at Natsu not believing what I am seeing right now._

_I didn't even flinch when he whispered directly into my ear. "Now you see Princess? There is no one else there for you. It is only me and you…..forever"_

_"No!" ___

__I scream as the image in front of me immediately changes. I quickly sit up and look at my surroundings. I notice that it is suddenly darker in the room that I am in. I look down to see that I am lying on a large four poster bed and not my sofa. I look at my wrists to see that there are no marks there and that I am also wearing pyjamas. I start to panic. Did I get knocked out after seeing Natsu on the floor? Where is he now? Where is Hibiki? Where am I?_ _

__"-ce….Luce…" I suddenly hear from beside me and my panic rises again hearing the one voice that I never thought that I would hear again. I turn to look at a very frightened Natsu who is holding his hand out wanting to touch me. I take another look around and realise that I am in Natsu's house. I am in bed with Natsu. Hibiki is gone. I am safe with Natsu now. My ordeal is over._ _

__Relief floods me as I feel so overwhelmed with everything at once. I am no longer in danger, everyone is safe and Natsu is alive. I bring my hands up to cover my face and I sob loudly to try and calm myself down. I feel Natsu pull me into his arms as I continue to sob and I allow him to do so. I need to feel him right now and nothing is going to stop that. I need to feel his warmth. I need further proof that he is still alive._ _

__"Shh. It's okay Lucy. I am here now. Nothing is going to hurt you. It was just a nightmare." I hear Natsu whisper soft words into my ear calming me down but the tears keeping flowing._ _

__It has been over a week since the incident with Hibiki at my apartment and a lot has happened since then. Hibiki has been sent to jail for assault and threatening to kidnap me, all of my stuff has been moved out, I even sold the apartment the other night and finally… I have now officially moved in Natsu._ _

__But despite everything, I still get flashbacks in my dreams that haunt me. Sometimes, like tonight, the dream changes slightly. Sometimes I dream that Natsu gets me out safe, sometimes I dream that he is dead like tonight and other times I dream that Hibiki kidnaps me and takes me somewhere else and I was never found again. Each time I wake up sweating and screaming. Each night Natsu needs to calm me down and each night I tell myself that it was a dream, that things are okay now and that it will be the last time that I dream those dreams! Looks like tonight is like every other night._ _

__I still remember coming home that night. I was so numb. I had never felt so numb and shut off from the world in my life. I basically went into auto pilot once I left the apartment. I had not even realised that the police had turned up by that point. After Natsu got me to his house, he made sure that I was comfortable in his bed and stayed with me trying to calm me down. Natsu explained that Laxus saw Hibiki running into the apartment block, recognised him and called Natsu on his mobile to get him over to my apartment to stop Hibiki and called the police after he heard screams coming from my apartment. Thank goodness for Laxus really otherwise things may have been a lot worse._ _

__After a while I calmed down to just a few shivers and Natsu wraps me fully in the duvet and rubs my back._ _

__"Are you alright?" He asks. I nod._ _

__"Maybe talking to the police today was not the best idea." He stated and I wince at the memory of having to re-encounter the whole incident for the police statement. I was a wreck after leaving the police station this afternoon, but I tried to not show it in front of the cameras. The news of what happened travelled fast around the media and I was met with camera after camera following me to try and get the slightest bit of news. It never happened. I just stayed silent about it. It turned out that Hibiki had been sent for psychiatric tests and his mental ability proved to be unstable since he was suffering with grief and that apparently led to explaining why he did what he did. A poor excuse in Natsu's books but there was nothing we could do about it now._ _

__Natsu and I decide to stay in bed for a while longer just holding each other, me lying on Natsu's chest playing with his key necklace with one hand and Natsu was lying on his back playing with my hair softly. The moment was perfect and we relished in it for as long as we could._ _

__Eventually we decided to get out of bed and started our day which, considering that we decided to stay house bound to get away from the cameras and newspapers, consisted of house cleaning and watching trash TV and movies. As we were getting ready to sit down for our second movie of the day, our doorbell rung and Natsu went to let whoever it was in. Natsu forbid me to open the door in case it was someone linked to Hibiki or from the newspapers. He has been fantastic for the last week and I honestly have no idea what I would have done without him!_ _

__Suddenly, I heard a buzzing in the kitchen and I walked in from the living room to see everyone standing around the kitchen island._ _

__"Guys? What are you all doing here?" I say a little stunned._ _

__Natsu came up from behind me and hugged me, whispering in my ear. "I felt that you needed a bit of time with your friends, so I invited them over."_ _

__My eyes started to tear up "Thank you" I say turning around and kissing him. I walk over the others by the kitchen island and greet them all, thanking them all for turning up._ _

__"Right. Who is up for a movie and a bit of drinking?" Gray shouts out raising a bottle of vodka in the air. Everyone cheers and within the hour, the drinks are flowing and we are watching a random comedy movie in the living room. I turn around to look at all of the couples in the room and I realise how much love there is and how far we have all come within the last year or so. I look at Juvia snuggled up to Gray while he subconsciously plays with her engagement ring on her hand, I look at Jellal and Erza sitting next to each other holding hands and I look at Levy leaning on Gajeel with his arm across her stomach as if in protection. I laugh to myself in wonder how two people like Gajeel and Levy that are so mismatch can somehow fit so perfectly. Then I look to Natsu who is holding me on his lap rubbing his hand slowly up and down my back. It's almost soothing and with the help of the vodka I was drinking, I almost want to fall asleep already even though it's only the afternoon._ _

__I decide to just enjoy the moment and revel in the joy that I am here with my friends having a wonderful time together laughing and drinking together on a day off from work._ _

__As the movie finishes, we all decide to take a shot of vodka each, Levy full on refusing because she is driving everyone home later and is the 'designated sober' for the night, so she just has a shot of water instead._ _

__"Let's do some drinking games!" Gray shouts out_ _

__"Let's play truth or dare!" Natsu suggests_ _

__"Or strip poker!" Gray jokes_ _

__"You would do that on your own you stripper!" Natsu shouts back making us all laugh_ _

__"At least my dares don't involve us burning our mouths drinking chilli sauce straight!" Gray shouts back._ _

__"Chilli sauce is nice!"_ _

__"Not everyone can take spicy things like you can!"_ _

__"And not everyone can eat ice cream like you do! I've never seen someone eat a whole tub of ice cream that quickly before."_ _

__"It wasn't that fast!"_ _

__"You ate a giant tub in 15 minutes!"_ _

__"That's all I had eaten that day!"_ _

__"Then eat something else rather than ice cream"_ _

__"Flame breath!"_ _

__"Stripper!"_ _

__"I bet you can not make better dares than me!"_ _

__"You're on!"_ _

__This could get interesting….._ _


	28. chapter 28

As the night progressed on, the dares got worse and worse. It started off with a few kisses with other people, licking feet and eating random concoctions and right now we are currently all standing outside in the front door way while Gray was running down the road in his boxers.

"Be careful Gray-sama!" Juvia was shouting while we were all laughing to the point of crying.

"Don't worry Juvia this is nothing that he is not used to!" Natsu shouted out at Gray who gave the middle finger back in response.

We were all still laughing when Gray came back and ran back into the house as quickly as he could complaining that he was cold. Juvia immediately gave him back his clothes and we all sat ourselves back down in the living room.

"That was so funny Gray" Gajeel said still crying with laughter.

"Okay it's Natsu's turn!" I shout out

"Give me a dare!" He shouts back

"Okay. We have go upstairs and you have to wear something of our choosing for the whole night!" Gray shouted out

"Deal" Natsu said not one for backing out of a dare. I sigh. I know where they will immediately head straight to

"Come on then" I say getting up and leading everyone to our bedroom. As I predicted all of them went straight to my part of the wardrobe.

"I think Natsu would look great in this!" Jellal shouts out holding out a short black dress that I had for an award night.

"Oh come on we can do better than that!" Gray shouts out at the back of my wardrobe.

"How about this?" Gajeel comes out with a random bikini

"Stay out of my drawers Gajeel!" I shout out

"This would look cute on you Natsu!" Juvia says bringing out a bright pink onsie that she bought me for Christmas last year.

"Nah. It will match his pink hair too much." Erza says

While everyone still rummages around my wardrobe, Gray comes out a minute later holding something in his hand "Ladies and Gents we have a winner!"

My stomach falls as I realise what he has in his hand. Shit! He didn't have to bring that out!

My face turned immediately scarlet as I look at the nurses outfit that Natsu made me buy for a bit of role-play once that is currently in Gray's hands. Out of all of the outfits that Gray had to pick it had to be that outfit! It was barely even an outfit! It involved a white nurses hat, a white bikini with a red cross on one of the cups and a white skirt. Natsu loved it at the time and so did I….now I just want the ground to swallow me whole with embarrassment!

"What! I'm not wearing that!" Natsu protests

"Come on Gray! Pick something else!" I say

"No way! This is perfect! Come on Natsu! Going to chicken out?" He teases waving the skimpy outfit on the hanger in front of Natsu. Clearly wanting to say no but did not want to lose to Gray, Natsu shouted out "Bring it on!"

As Gray and Gajeel wrestled Natsu into the outfit, the girls looked at me with surprise. "What?" I ask with embarrassment

"When did you get an outfit like that?" Erza asks

"N..Natsu wanted me to get it so I wore it for an anniversary of ours."

"Did it work?" I looked back at Erza with complete shock. Did she really just…..

I smirk nodding.

"Can I borrow it sometime?"

"ERZA!" I shout out not realising that my shout out has caused everyone to look at us, including Jellal. Now it was Erza's turn to turn bright red. Jellal looked at Erza concerned. She shook her head at him to answer some unknown question.

In no time Natsu was dressed in my nurses 'outfit' and my white heels that I bought to go with it and we were falling on the floor laughing at him.

"Let me take this off! I can't take this!" He shouted out.

"Nope rules are rules nurse Dragneel. Gray dared you to wear it all night so you have to wear it all night!" Gajeel explained laughing to himself.

"Come on guys, who's turn is it next. I can make up something better than this!" Gray shouted out and started to make up a random dare for someone else but I was not listening. I looked around the room and noticed that someone was missing.

"Guys. Where is Levy?" I asked causing everyone to look around for her noticing that she was not in the room.

"She's gone to the toilet. She's okay" Gajeel said and I nodded and decided to go and get a drink of water. All of this alcohol was going straight to my head and I needed to sober up a little.

As I reached the kitchen I noticed that Levy was sitting at the kitchen island drinking a glass of water.

"Levy!" I said wrapping my arms around her. "Are you okay?"

Levy nodded. "Just hate being the only one sober."

"That's okay. You all can crash here tonight if it means that you can join in. I feel really bad that you're not enjoying yourself."

"No don't worry about it, I am enjoying myself. I don't want to drink tonight anyway."

"Any reason why? I mean, you never turn down a drink unless you are ill"

Levy blushed. It never was like her to blush. "Levy?" I asked concerned "Are you sure that you are okay?"

She nods. "I am Lu-chan. I'm fine. I'm just not feeling myself at the moment."

I sobered up quickly with that. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just… not feeling right. I just feel sick a lot lately and I think that if I drunk alcohol tonight then I will feel a lot worse than what I am feeling right now."

"Do you think that you have caught something? Like a bug?"

"Possibly. I mean….." She moves her head to look away from me as if she is hiding something.

"What?"

"Nothing Lu-chan. It's probably a bug. I'm sure I will be fine later."

Something in my head clicks. "Has this feeling being going on for a while?"

"Only for a week or so. I've just been feeling sick and bloated. Nothing special. I think that it is just my body not being used to being on tour anymore and not being used to sitting down and doing not a lot." Levy answers.

"Do you think it might be….something else?" I try to ask.

"What you mean….?" Levy asks clocking on to what I am suggesting. "Lu-chan…. I don't know. I mean….. it is a possibility. I'm not due for a few days so….." Suddenly her eyes glaze over as she considers what I am insinuating. She suddenly shakes her head. "No. No it can't be! I can't be…" She trails off again. "Oh God Lu-chan what if I am! Gajeel will leave me!" Her eyes start to well up and I pull her in for a hug to soothe her.

"Shh.. We don't know for sure yet. Look I have a spare test in my cupboard upstairs. Use it tonight when you go home and find out. You need to know for certain before you jump to any conclusion." I suggest.

"Okay Lu-chan. But I have to ask. Why do you have one in your cupboard?" Levy asks me

"I always have one in case of emergencies. You never know when you might need it." I say with a shrug.

Levy gets up and hugs me tightly. "Thank you Lu-chan. You are the best!"

I smile and hug her back "What are friends for eh?" I break apart from her. "Go now before Gajeel comes looking for you. It's in the white cupboard above the sink. Top shelf at the back." She nods and makes her way up to the bathroom.

As she comes back down, she gives me another hug and whispers thank you into my ear just in time for everyone else to get back down, Natsu in tow trying to work out how to walk in my very high heels. He manages to get to me and I realise that I am never letting him wear my heels again! He is way too tall for me now!

"Nurse Dragneel at your service" Natsu slurs into my ear making me giggle and I go onto my toes to give him a kiss.

Over the next few hours, Levy decides to stay the night so we all end up crashing on the sofas watching films. The morning after was a very funny site to wake up to. Natsu and I were cuddled up on the sofa but he was still in the nurses outfit, Jellal and Erza were on another sofa wearing each other's clothes after daring them to swap them, Gray and Juvia were asleep on one of the single chairs. Juvia was sitting on top of Gray who's face was covered with drawings after he was the first one to fall asleep last night and Levy and Gajeel were asleep on the floor with one of the throws as a blanket to keep them warm, Gajeel wearing the remains of the make up that we covered him in last night. I chuckled to myself. It looked like the girls got off lightly on the dares last night.

I decided to stay there for another hour before I come to the conclusion that I can not sleep at all anymore and decide to make myself a cup of coffee. As I let the smell of coffee clear my head from the booze I drunk last night, Levy walked in and out of nowhere gave me a tight hug and I almost hear a soft whimper.

"Morning Levy… What's wrong?" I ask hugging her back after realising that something is not quite right.

"I…." She starts "I need to talk to you Lucy. Somewhere where we will not be interrupted." She looks at me cautiously so I nod. I lead her to the bedroom and sit her down on the bed.

"What's wrong Levy"

She puts her head in her hands and sighs. "Oh Lu-chan. I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong?" I ask again.

"I woke up this morning really early and decided that instead of waiting before I went home, I would…take the pregnancy test here since they say that the best time is in the morning. I just… I needed to know."

I just nod in understanding "And?"

Her head lifts up and looks at me with a very serious look and tears rolling down her face.

"It says positive"

Oh…..


	29. chapter 29

"Are you sure?" I ask just making sure I heard her say it right.

"Yes. It said positive on it Lu-chan and now I don't know what to do! I'm pregnant! I don't want to be pregnant Lu-chan it's too soon!" Levy says with her head still in her hands.

I instinctively hug her. "Don't worry Levy we will sort it out. But there is one thing that you need to do for definite first."

"What's that? "

"You need to tell Gajeel"

Levy shakes her head "No. No I can't. He will leave me! He can not know!"

"How do you know that he is not going to leave. He loves you Levy and you are pregnant with his child! If he does then he is not the man that we thought he was." I say reassuring her. "Anyway if you want to be extra sure then you can take another home test or book a doctors appointment to make sure."

Levy nods her head. "I think I might do that before telling him. I'll book a doctors appointment for today. Can I say that we are doing an emergency band meeting or something to throw him off the scent?"

"Sure. I have a song in mind anyway that I have been working on. I'll show it to you later when you come back."

Levy grabs me a tight hug "Thank you Lucy you are the best!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, both Juvia and Erza hug us both tightly "Juvia thinks you are all the best too as well as her Gray-sama!"

Oh dear.

"When did you guys wake up?" I ask

"And good morning to you all too" Erza says "What's the plan for today?"

Levy and I look at each other. "Well…" I start.

"I need to go to a doctors appointment today but I don't want Gajeel to know so we are pretending to have a emergency band meeting today so that he doesn't catch on." Levy explains.

"Why don't you want him to know you are going to the doctors? Is everything okay?" Erza asks

Levy nervously scratches the back of her head. "You know what he is like. If I have anything wrong with me he seriously worries. It's just a check up. Nothing serious." Levy reassures. Erza seems to have bought it.

"Okay. Why don't we go to Juvia's house? Gray-sama and the others can stay here while Levy can go to her appointment. Gray-sama and Juvia's house is closer to the doctors anyway isn't it?" She suggests

"Great idea Juvia" I say grinning.

"What's a great idea?" Sounds a voice from behind us. We turn around to see Gray and Natsu walking into the kitchen. I sigh inside in relief If they had walked in a little sooner then they would know what's wrong with Levy!

"We need to have an band meeting today and a practice on that new song I've been working on so Juvia suggested that we go to hers for the day so that you guys don't have to leave and Jellal and Gajeel don't have to be woken up. What do you think?" I ask

"Why can't you have it here? Or even better at Erza's since her drums are there?" Natsu asks

"It's a writing session so we don't need Erza's drums yet. I just need to get my guitar and Levy can borrow my spare one." I improvise.

Natsu smiles and walks over to give me a kiss. "Alright. We need to go out anyway since Gray wants to get his suits for the wedding. Don't take long okay? If you all are starting your writing sessions now, that means that we need to kick the others into gear and get started on ours as well." Natsu chuckles.

I look over to Levy who nods that she is okay with that. Luckily the suit shop that Gray is getting his suits from is no where near the doctors. Knowing them they will not leave the house until very late anyway so Levy will have time. She could drive right in front of them and they wouldn't even notice!

I turn back to Natsu. "Okay. We're just going to get ready and then we will go. I'll be back for dinner tonight."

Natsu and Gray nod. Natsu gave me a kiss goodbye and Gray to Juvia giving her a joke warning to not wreck the house while he was gone.

We got out of the house in record time and managed to get Levy a doctors appointment almost straight away due to her circumstances. Erza, Juvia and I went over to Juvia's house to practice the new song that I had written. A few hours later, while we were laying down the lyrics for the bridge, Levy called me.

"Levy?" I ask answering.

"Hey Lucy. I've just come out of the doctors."

"And?"

"It's definately positive."

I sigh. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Gajeel at the suit shop and take him home. I need to talk with him."

"Okay. What shall I say to the others?"

"Don't say anything yet. I want Gajeel to be the first to know before anyone else."

"Understandable. Good luck Levy" I say hanging up.

Erza and Juvia look at me with concerned looks.

"Was that Levy?" Erza asks

I nod. "How is she?" Juvia asks

I smile. "She's fine."

They both relax. "That's good to know. So what shall we do about that bass line in the second verse?..." Erza said changing the subject back to the songwriting since we were on a roll before the phone call.

That night, Levy decided to invite everyone around to share with them the good news.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Was the collective response.

"That's right. I'm gonna be a Dad so no messing with Levy while she is carrying my child!" Gajeel scorned, looking mostly between Natsu and Gray while they both scorned back at him.

"Gajeel! I can look after myself! I'm pregnant not ill!" Levy fought back

"I know but I just want you and the baby to be okay." He said hugging her

"I'll be okay Gajeel I've already told you that."

"Either way, congratulations both of you!" I said trying to keep the peace and hugged Levy and Gajeel, which lead to everyone else doing the same.

"So how far along are you?" Jellal asks.

"Only a few weeks. The doctor confirmed that I'm coming up to the first month soon."

Then something clicked in my head. "Um.. guys?"

They all turn to look at me collectively.

"How are you two going to have a baby and look after it if our bands are both on tour?"

Levy and Gajeel looked at each other and back at me. "We had already discussed this and we were hoping that if we talked to Mira, she would be able to postpone our next big tour for a few months while the baby is still very young. We can still do interviews and smaller venues meaning Gajeel can still go on All Fired Up's next big tour soon while I am at home with the baby. She did say something about doing a smaller tour to start off with anyway, so we would be able to get a childminder to look after the baby for the night while we are playing."

"You're not suggesting that the baby may have to go on tour with us are you?" I ask almost alarmed.

"I don't see why it could not be a possibility. It's only for a few hours a night and while we are in doing interviews and photo shoots. I know that I will have you guys here to help me and Gajeel out, but it also means that there is someone else there to help out while we are out on stage. We can make it work" Levy suggests.

We all nod and agree.

"I think this deserves a toast!" Erza shouts out and we all raise our glasses of drink in the air.

"TO LEVY AND GAJEEL" We chorused while Gajeel was holding Levy protectively in his arms and placing a hand over her stomach.

I sighed. Everyone is growing up so fast. Juvia and Gray are getting married, Levy and Gajeel are having a baby….I turn to look at Natsu who looks back at me and giving me a wink and my favourite cheesy grin.

I wonder what the future has in store for us.


	30. chapter 30

"Come on girls let's go get the bride!" I whispered to Erza and Levy

All three of us run (as fast as we can in heels and dresses with large bags in our hands) up Juvia and Gray's driveway and ring the doorbell. Gray answers the door.

"Hey girls. Why are you dressed like that?"

I grin broadly at him "We have come to kidnap your bride for the night."

Gray chuckles and opens the door further to let us in. "Don't worry Natsu gave me the heads up. I made sure that she was home all day just in case you came earlier."

"Thanks Gray" Levy says making her way in.

"How are you feeling Levy?" Gray asks as Erza makes her way in

"I'm feeling alright. Only a little morning sickness but I'm okay,"

"She is already on strict instructions from Gajeel not to overdo it tonight." I say to Gray who laughs

"Whats going on Gray-sama?"

We all turned around to see Juvia walking down the stairs.

"What are Erza, Lucy and Levy doing here?" Juvia looks at us all in confusion. "Why are you all dressed up?"

Erza walks towards Juvia and lifted the bag her hand. "Go upstairs and get changed. Put these on aswell. We are taking you out tonight for your hen do!"

Juvia cheered, grabbed the bag and ran upstairs as fast as she could to get changed. Gray laughed loudly at Juvia's reaction. "She has been waiting for this for weeks. She was hoping that you guys would eventually throw her a hen night before the wedding."

I laugh "So when is your stag do Gray?"

"Tomorrow night. I promised Juvia that I would be here to help her out when she gets home whenever it happens and look after her and then she would do the same for me tomorrow night when I get home."

"Do you know what you are doing?"

Gray shakes his head "But I know that it is going to be messy. We all went out once to a friends stag do and to this day I still don't remember most of the night. I have no idea whether the groom had a good night or not either. All I remember is the severe hang over in the morning and the slight memory of Natsu, myself and our friend starting the night doing lots of drinking challenges."

I laugh. "Don't worry we won't make it too bad for her" I say walking up the stairs to see how Juvia was doing.

Half an hour later, everyone was ready and Juvia was caked out in traditional L plate sashes and badges with Mrs Fullbuster on them.

As we went from bar to bar, the drinks were flowing and the dares for Juvia just kept going. From getting a kiss on the cheek from a random guy (since according to Juvia, her lips were only for Gray), to dancing provocatively on one of the tables and getting someone to buy her a drink, everyone had a great night. We drank (juice only for Levy) and danced until the early hours of the morning when we somehow managed to stumble back to Gray and Juvia's house giggling.

"Thank you all so much girls. Juvia has had a great night" Juvia said taking off the L plated tiara that we placed on her earlier."

"You are more than welcome. We had to send you off into married life with style didn't we!" I said grabbing the tiara off Juvia and putting it on my head making everyone laugh.

"Awww Lucy. That looks great on you!" Erza slurs making us laugh.

I laugh as I take off the tiara. "Very funny. It's not probably going to happen for a while anyway."

"That's not true. How do you know he won't do anything like that?" Levy asks.

I look at Levy suspiciously. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

Levy laughed and held her hands up in defeat "Nope. Nothing I promise. But out of interest." Levy said pointing to both myself and Erza, "If Natsu or Jellal proposed to you, would any of you say yes?"

We both laughed awkwardly. To be honest, I had never given that a thought. I mean, things with myself and Natsu have been great so far. He has always been there for me and I know that I will not find anyone else that probably would suit me more. We have been living together for a few weeks now and it has been going well so far….. so I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know to be honest. If it was a romantic way and I was swept up in the moment maybe. I mean Natsu would probably make a great husband and things are going so well between us lately. I think that if that ever happened, it would be a few years from now when we know each other more and everything has become a little more settled."

"But if Natsu got down on one knee right this very minute" Erza said getting down on one knee in front of me making us all giggle "And said to you 'Lucy Heartfilia'" We giggle as Erza puts on a manly voice that was supposed to be impersonating Natsu. I put my hand on my chest playing along and pretending to be shocked "I love you. Will you marry me?" Erza said grabbing a random ring off her finger and holding it up in front of me.

"Oh my God!" I say playing along and pretending to be really shocked. "Natsu. You have surprised me! Yes of course I will!" I say grabbing the ring and putting it on my ring finger. The others laugh and clap as both Erza and I hug and sit back down in our seats giggling.

"So how about you Erza. Would you do that with Jellal?" I ask giving Erza back her ring.

She nods her head slightly. "Maybe yeah if he asked me right. Our relationship is technically newer than the rest of either of yours so I am not sure. It's still too new and is still a bit rocky after everything."

"Well at least one of us is having her happy ending eh Juvia?" Levy says raising her glass of water in the air. As we follow Levy with putting our glasses in the air, we all start to sing the wedding march making Juvia severely blush and laugh along with us.

"So Juvia. Not long now and you will be Mrs Fullbuster! Are you nervous yet?" Levy asks

Juvia shook her head "Not at all. Juvia is really excited and can not wait. Juvia has met the man of her dreams and Juvia can not wait to spend the rest of her life with Gray-sama!" She said shouting at the end, which I am pretty sure woke Gray up.

"You know there are people trying to sleep right!" Gray shouts out walking into the living room making us laugh.

"Speaking of the devil" I shout out making us all laugh. Juvia suddenly got up and started to hug and kiss Gray, almost too much for comfort. "Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Juvia loves her Gray-sama!" She says kissing him.

"Get off" Gray laughed. "How much have you had?"

Juvia showed a shaky universal sign for 'little' with her thumb and pointer-finger making us all laugh.

"Yeah right. Juvia almost drank half the bar" Erza argued back.

"Oh dear. You are going to suffer when you wake up later on aren't you" Gray asks rhetorically to Juvia pulling a bit of hair behind her ear. "Have you had a great time?" She nodded leaning into Gray's shoulder and shutting her eyes whilst muttering quietly "Gray-sama"

"I think she is tired girls. I might put her to bed. You all are more than welcome to stay here tonight. Take a sofa or one of the rooms upstairs. I'll text the others to say that you are here" Gray offers taking Juvia upstairs in a fireman's carry.

"Thanks Gray night Juvia!" We all shout out as they walk up the stairs.

We all sigh as we hear the sound of a door shutting as Gray and Juvia go to bed.

"Juvia is so lucky to have a guy like Gray." I said. The girls hummed an agreement.

"I think we all got lucky with the guys." Levy said rubbing her bump.

"What was even more lucky was that they were all in the same band and same group of friends. The odds of that are practically impossible!" Erza said sipping the last of the drink in her hand.

"Anyway girls I am going to sleep. I need to get up in the morning and see Natsu before he heads off with the boys for the stag do. Something tells me that he will not be very sober when he gets back" I say yawning and sitting myself down on the single sofa chair near the fire.

Levy yawned "I agree. Being the only sober one here, I did not know how long I was going to last." She laughed and settled herself down on the sofa she was on.

Erza laid down on the other sofa that I was sitting on previously with her and got a blanket from the back of the sofa and threw it over herself. "Me too. Thank you girls for a great night. We have a lot of things ahead of us soon and it was nice to just spend some quality time with you."

"Good night" We chorused and I got up to turn off the light.

...

We woke up to the sound of shouting. Not general shouting but full on hateful shouting.

"You are not welcome here. How many times have I told you to leave me alone!" Came a voice

"Please Gray. You know that I am a changed man now. We need to let things calm down between us….for Ur's sake" The other voice came

"Don't you dare bring Ur into this. Now I have my fiancee upstairs and her best friends in the other room so leave me alone and never come back here." Gray's voice sounded.

Who the hell was he shouting at. I looked at the others noticing that they had all woken up as well to the shouting.

"Please Gray. Let me show you that I can make it up to you" The other person shouted back.

"You have done enough. Just fuck off and leave us alone! I don't want my fiancee involved with the likes of you in her life. My life has changed for the better, no thanks to you." Gray's voice shouted again. It was enough time for us to run out of the living room and peak through to see Gray shouting at another man at the front door. He looked about the same height as Gray, quite muscly and had white spiky hair. He looked pretty familiar but I could not place where. I was sure that I had seen his face in a picture around the house somewhere but I have no idea who he is.

"Gray-sama. What's wrong?" We heard Juvia running down the stairs and she came into view dressed in her usual blue dress and hair done up. You never would have thought that she was heavily drinking last night.

"Nothing is wrong Juvia. Just go back upstairs. I'll talk to you in a minute." Gray warned.

"But Gray-sama.."

"Just go Juvia!" Gray shouted back at her. We were all taken aback by the sudden tone of Gray's voice. He had never spoken like that to her before. But it was not like he was angry with her….. It was almost like he was scared.

"Gray-sama!-" Juvia started, but she never got to finish her sentence because the man at the door interrupted her.

"Well who would have known it. It's THE Juvia Lockser! I knew that you were engaged to her Gray, but I did not think that I would ever see her in the flesh." The man says almost rushing into the house, much to Gray's annoyance and grabs Juvia's hand.

"You know about Juvia?" Juvia asks in shock.

"Get your hand off her Lyon" Gray said venomously, grabbing Lyon's hand off Juvia's and taking Juvia into his arms, holding onto her protectively.

Lyon laughed. "Yes my dear Juvia. I have known about you for years. I am a huge fan of yours and I have been following you and your band almost from the very start. And to think that now you are going to be my sister-in-law as well…."

"That's enough!" Gray shouted out letting go of Juvia and punching Lyon in the face making him fall onto the floor "Get out. Now! Before I call the police." Gray threatens again and this time Lyon does not hesitate. He leaves clutching his face and before he shuts the door, he turns around to face Gray who was still holding onto Juvia. "I am sorry Gray… for everything….Ur would not have wanted this" With that he walked away and shut the door behind him, leaving us all in a state of shock and Juvia holding tightly onto Gray who, as soon as the door had closed, had collapsed onto the floor, still sitting upright and was frozen to the spot silently crying, never taking his eyes off the closed door.

I stood there for a while in shock staring at Gray frozen on the spot. Gray was one the strongest men that I knew. He has always been the most calm and collected out of all of us. It would take a lot to effect Gray like that and yet this man did it in the space of a small conversation.

Just who was he?


	31. chapter 31

After the argument this morning, I knew that Gray would need his friends so I had called Natsu and told him that a guy called Lyon came over and Gray was pretty shaken up about it. Natsu immediately started to panic and he brought Jellal and Gajeel over to the house within the next half an hour which gave Juvia enough time to calm Gray down.

"Hey Gray. We heard what happened are you alright?" Natsu said giving Gray a hug. Since they were all friends since school, surely they would understand more than we would.

"What did the bastard say to you?" Gajeel asked

"Do we need to go and kick his ass?" Jellal asked

Gray sighed heavily and shook his head. "No. That's not necessary." He looked around the room and he realised that everyone was in the room with him. He hung his head down as if in shame. "I'm so sorry that you all had to hear that this morning. I'm sure that it was not the hangover cure that you all needed." He laughed quietly at his own joke "I need to explain everything to you all, as I know only some of you would know why I wanted that man no where near Juvia." He said looking particularly at Natsu who's eyebrows furrowed. He clearly definitely knew the story and it was not nice what we were about to hear.

We all nodded our heads and made our way over to the living room sofas. We all sat down next to our partners, still dressed in what we wore last night. Natsu put his jumper over me after he realised that I was a bit cold and held me against him for warmth.

"His name is Lyon." Gray eventually started with his head down, his black hair covering his eyes. "He is my brother"

The girls and I all looked at him stunned but no one said anything. We knew that this was not the time or place to say anything. Gray needed to get this off his chest.

Gray scoffed "Well I call him my brother but we have no relation what so ever. Both of my parents died on the same night when I was young and I had no where to go, so I took what I could from my house and ran away. A few miles away from my parents house I found my adoptive mother Ur's house and managed to convince her to let me stay with her. She eventually got me to confide in her where I was originally from and managed to get the paperwork signed so that she could officially be my adoptive Mother. I even visited my parents graves with her so that I finally had closure since I didn't stick around for the funeral."

"When I first arrived to Ur's house, there was another boy. Lyon, as you girls now know him as. He was another boy that Ur had adopted when he was only a baby. Apparently someone had left him on her doorstep so she took him in straight away and never looked back. We got on so well. We never fought, always played nicely together and we both grew up under Ur's care knowing that we felt loved. We felt like a really family."

"It wasn't until a few years ago that things went sour. Lyon and I had drifted apart a little as I got more into my music and the band started to get successful. I think to be honest Lyon had gotten jealous because he would do what he could to make sure that he got more attention than I did. If I passed something in school, he would have to pass two things in school. When the band got signed, he had just been given a promotion at his job to a management position…..He was always one upping me."

"It all happened one night, a few years ago just after we had the first album out and I had come back from tour. We were immensely popular and I had managed to keep my past life a secret from the press. As far as anyone was aware, I was part of a happy family with a mother and a brother. No one ever asked about a possible father. I had just arrived home after the tour to find out that Lyon had blabbed everything about my past life to the press. The fact that I was adopted, that I ran away from home after my parents died…everything. There were many investigations later on about why I had run away from my family and why I had not gone into the fostering system like I should have done. I was being sent fan mail from people telling me that I was a fake. That I was lying to the fans about who I really was. Ur was such a great support and fought by my side all of the way through everything. That was until Lyon went too far and I snapped."

The girls and I looked at each other with concern. The boys already knew the story but I could not help but wonder how could this get any worse? We sat silently while Gray carried on his story.

"He even tried to blackmail me for money. He told me that he had a lot more information about me that he could send to the newspapers if I did not give him the money to bail him out of the bankruptcy he had gotten himself into. I have no idea how he got the idea in his head that I was suddenly very rich because believe me, I really was not. I told him no since I was barely living on my expenses alone and so was Ur. Despite all of this, Ur had helped him out financially to get himself out of debt. It turned out he had actually turned to drugs and gotten himself into trouble with his dealer. All I saw that night was red. I had never been so betrayed and angry in my life. I didn't recognise this version of Lyon in front of me. I kept asking myself where the brother that I knew was because it definitely was not him. How could he be like this to Ur who took us both in when we were little and raised us? He knew better than to get involved with drugs. Ur made sure of that. Lyon was not one for threatening people and trying to scrounge for money off everyone to get himself out of debt. So I lashed out at Lyon and he fought back shouting at me about how he was always jealous of me, how I was the golden boy, how the world deserved to know who I truly was and not this apparent fake that he had conjured in his mind. I had tried many times to make him realise that I was still me and that I was struggling sometimes on the tour with being constantly recognised and I just wanted to see my family again but he had not heard a single word. He left that night walking out saying that he never wanted to be apart of this family again and that we were all fakes.

"That night, we had managed to get to sleep when I woke up to the smell of smoke. I jolted awake and realised that the cabin was on fire so I managed to get to Ur's room and tried to get her out. We managed to get outside in time before the whole building caught alight but Ur collapsed. Before she became unconscious, she told me that Lyon had appeared in her room. He apparently had told her that she was responsible for everything that had happened between us all and lit a match."

"Ur died the day after from inhaling too much of the smoke. I had never seen Lyon since. As far as I was aware, he had been put away in prison under charges of attempted murder but was moved to a psychiatric ward after claiming that it had happened due to a mental breakdown and the adverse effects of the drugs."

"Like I said I had not seen him until today, when he came up to my door, he told me that he was sorry for everything that had happened, that he has been given help and was released from the ward with the proviso that he was to see a psychiatrist every other day to make sure that he was still stable. Apparently he had heard that Juvia and I were getting married, somehow got hold of my address and had hoped to make amends before the wedding day. He said that he wanted to be able to celebrate the occasion with his brother and saw that doing so would give us a chance to move on from what happened, but I can't do that. In my eyes, he was the one responsible for Ur's death. Sane or not sane."

We all sat there in silence and shock. I looked at the other boys who had eyes as wide as us in shock. Clearly they only had ever been given the basic story. Juvia gracefully took Gray's hand into hers and gave a small squeeze. "It's okay Gray-sama. We understand." We all nod.

"Listen man… if you don't want to go out tonight, we understand. We can just stay here if you want." Natsu offered clearly trying to change the subject.

Gray took a deep breath in and sighed heavily. "No. Tonight is my stag night. I need to go out and get drunk with my friends and enjoy myself. I don't need to stay at home and mope about something that happened so long ago. It was just a shock that's all."

"Are you sure?" Jellal asks concerned. "Surely getting drunk while you are feeling like this may not be the best idea."

"Honestly guys I'm fine. I just needed to get it out of my system." He looks to Juvia who was still holding his hand looking concerned "I'm okay honestly. It can not get worse than this. Lyon may be out of the ward, but he is seeing help and now you know who Lyon is and why I don't want to see him. I think after what I've had to deal with this morning and last night from the loud cackles of laughter coming from downstairs, I need a drink." He jokes making Juvia playfully slap Gray on the while myself, Levy and Erza shout out a resounding 'HEY!"

"It's pay back time now" Gray says looking at us girls with menacing looks.

"Great! Let's all go back to mine, we can start from there and carry on the night." Gajeel says wickedly grinning making Gray look worried. We giggle. None of the boys have given up what they are going to do for the stag night but whatever it is, it has made Natsu laugh evilly every time it has been mentioned.

"Shall we all stay here tonight? Juvia promised Gray-sama to be here when Gray-sama arrives home"

"I'll stay for the evening, not the night. I don't want to hear a very drunk Gray try and fail to seduce you while we are still here" Levy asks making us all laugh.

"Hey!" Gray shouts back offended "Anyway. So tonight, boys to Gajeel's and the girls are staying here until late tonight." Gray confirmed.

Natsu immediately got up and pumped his fist in the air in excitement

"Okay Ice block! Let the stag night begin!"


	32. chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! It's Gruvia wedding time! 
> 
> 3 more chapters to go!
> 
> All rights for the song go to the awesome Ed Sheeran.

"IT'S JUVIA'S WEDDING DAY! IT'S JUVIA'S WEDDING DAY!"

The day had finally arrived. It was Gray and Juvia's wedding day. Last night Erza, Levy and I stayed at Juvia's while Gray stayed at mine and Natsu's place. It was currently very early in the morning - way to early since I hadn't had my morning cup of tea yet to wake me up, but Juvia was running around the halls like a child on Christmas morning. We were all up helping her get ready when Juvia suddenly stopped in her tracks staring out the window.

"It's snowing!" Juvia shouted shocked with her hands covering her mouth with her hands. "This is perfect! Gray-sama loves the snow!"

Looking out the window, the ground was slowly coating with a beautiful layer of white. I had always thought that Gray and Juvia were mad to be having a wedding in the middle of a very cold December, but right now seeing the snow fall made it all worth it.

With the help of Erza, we were out the door with moments to spare. Juvia grew up with no parents as, like Gray, they died when she was young, so instead of sitting in a car on her own, she was sitting with all of us in the car.

Instead of arriving at a church, the car parked outside the local park to make our way to the large lake in the middle, surrounding the bare trees lightly covered in snow.

We all got out the car and adjusted our ice blue full length halter neck dresses to make sure that they were perfect, before Juvia got out of the car looking the fully blushing bride. She looked so beautiful in a snow white strapless floor length dress with a fish tail bottom. To fend off the cold, she had a white fur lined bolero to match while we had white wraps to keep us warm.

"Well look at you lovely ladies!" We heard Jellal say as we started to make our way across the park. The wedding was just in our sights and we could see that the guests were all seated. They were all just waiting for Juvia.

"Hey" Erza said walking in front of us and giving Jellal a kiss.

"Come on. I'm supposed to be leading you all over so Gray doesn't see Juvia right away." Jellal said taking Erza's hand and led us over to the wedding. As we got close Juvia found my spare hand that was not holding my small bouquet of white roses.

"Juvia's really nervous. What if Gray-sama doesn't like my dress? What if Gray-sama sees Juvia and doesn't want to do this"

I smile and squeeze her hand. "You will be fine. Gray loves you for you. Now come on. Let's get you married"

A few minutes later we were at the end of the aisle, Juvia being hidden by the three of us. Jellal had made sure that Gray did not catch a single look at Juvia before she started to walk down the aisle so he was turned around facing the front. As we all made our way down the aisle we call caught a glimpse from the men in our lives. I caught Natsu's eyes as he watched me walk behind Levy, who's baby bump was starting to slightly show and Erza who could not keep her eyes off Jellal's who were standing next to Natsu and Gajeel at the front with Gray. When I almost reached the end of the aisle to take my place, Natsu nudged Gray to turn around and the look that Gray had when he saw Juvia at the end of the aisle was amazing.

I almost wanted to cry as I saw Gray looked at Juvia like it was first time that he had ever seen her. His eyes were wide open with surprise and his mouth was open in a wide open grin like he was the happiest man in the world. In the same moment I managed to catch Juvia's ecstatic expression. She almost looked like she wanted to cry as well but was holding it back really well.

Eventually, Juvia met Gray at the front and the view looked perfect. To us it was the most perfect sight. Our two best friends about to get married with the frozen lake scene behind them, but to them, you could tell that it was only them in their world.

The voice of the registrar broke the silent moment between the two. "Welcome one and all. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar…." The registrar continued to explain the symbolism and the reason why people get married these days, but I was not really listening. My eyes were locked onto Natsu's who winked at me with a large grin on his face. I smiled back and looked at Gray and Juvia who were standing hand in hand in front of the registrar. Did I ever see myself going through this? Yes I want to get married one day, but I couldn't help but remember the question I was asked on the hen night. Could I ever say yes to Natsu if he ever asked me to marry him? Could I one day be standing in front of an alter with a certain pink head by my side saying our vows?

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realised that we had go to one of the important moments in the wedding.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Luckily the room was deadly silent and everyone laughs

"Don't worry, that always happens." The registrar said looking to Juvia "So before the presentation of the rings, I now ask do you Juvia Locksar take Gray Fullbuster to be your husband, to love, cherish, nuture and support, in times of joy and difficulty and forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"Juvia does!" She almost shouts excitedly making us laugh.

"And do you Gray Fullbuster take Juvia Locksar to be your wife, to love, cherish, nuture and support, in times of joy and difficulty and forsaking all others until death do you part?"

Gray looked straight into Juvia's eyes and smiled "I do"

The registrar nodded "Gray?"

Gray nodded and held Juvia's left hand up hovering her wedding ring over her ring finger "Now repeat after me" the registrar starts. Gray started to repeat section after section of his wedding vows after the registrar.

"I Gray Fullbuster…take you Juvia Locksar….to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward…for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part"

Gray breathed a sigh of relief as he placed the simply silver band on Juvia's wedding finger, while Juvia had her other hand over her mouth trying to hide her very red and embarrassed face.

"Juvia. It's now your turn." She turns to look at me who had Gray's wedding ring in my hand and took it from me nervously. We all gave her a reassuring look and she turned around to face her soon to be husband, taking his hand in hers, holding it up with the ring

"Juvia repeat after me"

"Ju-Juvia,… Juvia Locksar…..takes Gray Fullbuster…to be her lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward…for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part"

With that she shakily placed the ring on Gray's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present to you Mr and Mrs Fullbuster. You may now kiss the bride"

Before the registrar got to the word 'kiss', Gray had grabbed Juvia in a tight embrace and was kissing her. We all applauded as they continued to embrace each other and since there was no where for them to go after walking down the aisle, everyone started to walk up to the happy couple to congratulate them.

After an hour of picture taking from both friends and family and the exclusive photographer from the one magazine that Gray and Juvia had given exclusive rights to photograph their wedding for, we made our way to the reception area. It was a beautiful country house that was near by and we had it all to ourselves. After more photos, the evening proceeded like any other wedding. There was a three course meal, the speeches were very funny (I could tell that Natsu had reigned it in a lot for the speech but still made 'polite' fun of Gray) and everyone cheered when Gray referred to Juvia as his wife for the first time. We moved swiftly on to the dancing afterwards when I was finally reunited with Natsu after sitting on Juvia's side at the top table while Natsu sat at Gray's side.

I was sitting next to the girls when a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I immediately knew who it is.

"Can I steal you away for a dance?" I hear Natsu say in my ear

"Not yet. Remember we have to do that song for their first dance?"

"Oh shit yeah. I completely forgot. After that then?" He asks

I chuckle. "I'm all yours after that."

"Great." He gave me a kiss on the cheek "I need to talk to Gajeel about the song. I'll come find you in a minute."

"Okay" I say as I feel the hands release from my neck behind me and walk off.

"I wonder where he has gone off to talk to Gajeel about?" Levy wonders

I shrug my shoulders and take a sip of wine. "Something about the song."

"I can't believe we go back on tour soon after this" Erza said trying to change the subject.

It struck me. It's already been a few months since we came back from the last tour and since we have done just publicity and band practice for some new songs we were going to try out soon, the new low key tour that we had created due to Levy's pregnancy was coming very closely around the corner. Poor Juvia has even had to work her honeymoon for after the small tour so that this can come out and the fans don't forget about us! I scoff at that thought. Like they probably ever could. All of us have been everywhere in the social sections of the magazines at the moment with the very highly anticipated wedding. A picture here, a picture there, a picture of us going to the gym or a picture just going out for coffee together, it has been crazy!

"Shrimp and baby shrimp, it's time to go" Gajeel says behind us out of nowhere. Levy scowls at him.

"For the last time Gajeel I hate that nickname, and stop calling our baby, baby shrimp!" She scorned him. Wow pregnancy mood swings in play!

Gajeel just laughs it off and takes her hand to lift her off her seat.

We all make our way to the small raised stage that Mira-Jane managed to put together for us to perform the first dance song on. It was a request from both Juvia and Gray that we perform their first dance song. As we were a bass and guitarist down from when we usually collaborate together, it turned out being myself and Natsu on vocals, Levy on acoustic guitar, Jellal on acoustic bass and both Erza and Gajeel on little wooden drum boxes called Kahons. As we got ourselves settled, Natsu and I took our seats on long bar stools along with everyone else other than Erza and Gajeel who sat on the Kahons to play them, and everyone else stood around the dance floor with Gray and Juvia in the middle.

"Welcome everyone. As most of you should hopefully know, we are the mash up of All Fired Up and The Mages except from two members because obviously they are on the dance floor right now. We were all requested to perform their first dance number so of course we could not refuse, so Ladies and Gentlemen, here is Gray and Juvia's first dance.

As the slow music started, both Gray and Juvia shared a kiss and started to sway to the music. It was such a beautiful sight and everyone whooped and cheered at them as we watched them get lost in their own world.

I looked over to Natsu, grabbed him hand and squeezed it. I couldn't think of anything more romantic than as a couple, performing an amazing love song to our best friends who have just got married.

Natsu winked at me and started to sing the lyrics while I provided some backing vocals. This song was originally sung by a male so I thought it would be best for Natsu to take the lead.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are ___

__After the dance, everyone applauded and once we had put all of our instruments away, Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor so that we were dancing side by side with Gray and Juvia. They hadn't even noticed when Levy, Gajeel and Jellal and Erza had joined the floor along with other couples dancing to the same slow song. The night was perfect. Looking at Gray and Juvia and everyone else, and seeing them so happy was just perfect._ _

__I turned back to look at Natsu and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and held me tight to his chest, not wanting to let me go. As Natsu and I turn on the dance floor, I look at Gray and Juvia and lay my head on Natsu's chest in a sigh of contentment._ _

__As the day progressed, I realised more and more what I want in this life. I want to get married. I want to settle down and have kids. Of course I still want to have the band and continue everything that we have worked so hard for but one question kept popping into my head._ _

__Would Natsu still be in the picture?_ _


	33. chapter 33

"Levy what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just moving this box over there!"

"Oh no you're not!"

"It's not that heavy."

"It is in your condition!"

"I don't care. I need to do something otherwise I'll go crazy!"

I sigh to myself in defeat. It has been like this for the last few hours. We are all currently helping Erza and Jellal move into a cute little house together not far from us all. It has been 6 months since the wedding and Jellal finally asked her to move in together a few months ago and for the last few days, we have been helping Erza move all of her stuff into the house while the boys have been helping Jellal with his stuff. Levy, who is very close to her due date, has been attempting to help move boxes around but as we are all under strict instructions from Gajeel. Levy is not allowed to lift a finger.

Levy sat on one of the chairs in the living room and let out a heavy sigh.

"I feel useless."

I sit on the arm of the chair she is sitting on and rub my hand up and down her back. It seems to be the only way to calm her down lately since the baby started moving and kicking heavily.

"Why don't you go make us all a cup of tea. I'm sure we will all need one when we're done." She nods her head and sighs while walking past Gajeel who gives her a kiss on the forehead. I feel so guilty but I know that she can not do anything too strenuous otherwise it will cause harm to the baby or could cause her to go into early labour.

As we got to work putting everything into the living room, Natsu came up behind me and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and snuggled into his embrace for a few seconds.

"I'm fine. I just hope that Levy is okay. I don't want her to feel like she is useless at all."

"I'm sure she knows that we all mean well. She managed to survive the three month tour you did after the wedding didn't she?" I laugh to myself and nod.

A month after the wedding, the girls and I had gone on a more intimate tour around the country. It wasn't anything major but it had kept our presence in the industry alive and the fans loved it. To be honest I loved this tour more as I got to see the fans faces up close and talk to them after the gigs. The fans even understood when the news had reached out that Levy was pregnant, so fans would be gentle with her and even gift her things for the baby after the shows! The only thing was, that you could tell Levy wanted to keep going like she did on the last tour but she could not as she was getting very tired every night and she couldn't jump about like she used to so we changed the sets to acoustic for the last few shows.

"Yes. But she just about got through it. She was very stubborn through out."

Natsu chuckled "Gajeel was about to have a major fit near the end. He was so glad that you changed the sets to acoustic sit downs." I smile. To be honest so were we. After the fuss of the wedding and everything before that, we were knackered! We mixed in quite a bit of promotion and TV work as well as we travelled so it would tire us out most night.

Natsu kissed me on the head "Anyway don't forget I'm taking you out tonight yeah?" He asked and I nodded. We had promised each other that we would go out once a month and tonight was the night. We just needed a night away and Natsu seemed to be stressing a lot lately with their latest arena tour and album recording coming up so I think it will do him to world of good to go out tonight and not worry about everything for a few hours.

I decided to go and check on Levy to see how she was doing. I thought that it might be good to talk to her since she was feeling down at the moment. As soon as I turned the corner, I heard a low moan. It sounded like Levy.

"Levy are you okay?" I ask turning into the kitchen to see her doubled over and holding her baby bump.

"Lu-chan. Something is happening!" She said moaning again a little louder as if she was in pain and clutching her bump.

I run over to her and brace my hands on her shoulders to give her support.

"Do you want to sit down?" I say trying to calm her down, but she looks back at me in a panic.

"No. I think the baby is coming!"

My eyes widen. We all were well prepped by Levy and Gajeel about what would happen when her baby was due but of course we would never know when it was going to strike.

"Okay don't worry. We will get you into the living room so Gajeel can look after you and we will get you to the hospital." Levy nodded and doubled over again, this time screaming in pain.

"How close are these pains Levy?"

"Every few minutes. They are getting stronger Lucy. I know what to expect, but I really did not expect it to happen today! I have nothing with me." She looked at me with panicked eyes and I knew that I had to get her to Gajeel as quickly as possible.

"Don't worry Levy. Remember those classes you took. Deep breaths in and out okay?" I say nodding my head and rubbing her back to calm her down while walking her into the living room, where the place was currently covered with flying cushions and empty boxes.

Levy having a contraction was enough to get everyone to stop immediately. Gajeel ran over to her and took my position. "Is it time?" Levy nodded. Gajeel looked back at everyone's concerned looks. "Well go on then, you know what to do!" With that everyone ran to their cars, Gajeel and Levy going into mine and Natsu's car so Gajeel could be there for Levy.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrive at the hospital and got Levy a room. Apparently Juvia had called in advance to say that we were on our way so we got seen to right away.

Hearing the sound of Levy in pain was horrible. Why they say giving birth is beautiful I really do not understand. The worst thing was that we all sat there waiting, knowing that there was nothing that we could do. We all sat in the waiting room across Levy's room in horror as we heard the sound of her shouting from her painful contractions and Gajeel trying to calm her down and encouraging her to keep going. He almost got kicked out at one point due to Gajeel calling her shrimp - which really was not the best idea when Levy was already on her last tether.

Gajeel returned outside two hours later telling us that Levy had now had an epidural but she was not close yet to pushing. He suggested that we all go home but we all agreed that we would stay. Gajeel needed us as much as Levy needed Gajeel at the moment. The poor guy was going insane.

Another hour later, Gray and Juvia were just about to go into the near by town for a little bit to get something when two nurses were seen running into the room, and suddenly the doors opened to Levy on her hospital bed being wheeled out of the room and down the corridor. A frustrated Gajeel soon immersed from the room clearly looking upset.

"Whats wrong metal face?" Natsu asked but Gajeel just gave him the 'don't push it' look.

"Where are they taking Levy?" I try again.

"Apparently the baby is in distress so they have to give her a c-section to get it out. I need to put these on before I can join her in there." Gajeel looked down towards the light green coloured scrubs in his hand and started to put the clothes on, not caring that the girls and I were in the room.

"How is Levy?" Erza asks.

"She's scared. I don't want to show her that I am too but….. I won't let anything happen to her." He said gruffly knowing that he was not just in the presence of his guy friends.

Juvia runs a comforting hand up and down one of Gajeel arms. "Juvia is sure that Levy will understand what Gajeel is feeling. Juvia is sure of it."

"Yeah man. Come on. Levy is going to be fine. The doctors know what they are doing." Jellal agreed.

Knowing that Jellal is right, Gajeel nods his head sharply and turns to leave.

Half an hour later, we were starting to get concerned when suddenly a bed turns into Levy's room, followed by a small clear plastic cot with a white bundle in it. We all look at each other with joy. Levy had had the baby! A nurse came out of the room and into the waiting room.

"Friends of Miss McGarden?" We all nodded and she led us all into Levys room. What we saw, words could not describe. We opened the doors to find Levy sitting up in bed looking very tired and run down…and holding a small white bundle with the biggest grin on her face. Gajeel was seen on her right leaning over her with his arm around her shoulder and the other around the baby.

Levy was the first to acknowledge us. "Hey. You're all still here." She said surprised.

"We never left. We wanted to know that you were okay." I said

Levy nodded "I'm fine." She tried to turn herself around to face us more but winced in pain.

"Shrimp. Don't move. You've just had an operation. Here. I'll show them" Gajeel said picking up the baby in his hands and walking around the bed to show us as one his baby.

"Everyone, please meet our son, Gale Redfox" Levy said almost to the point of tears. I took one look at the baby and realised why every women went through this. The baby was beautiful and looked so tiny! He already had traces of Levy and Gajeel in him. He had Levy's nose, Gajeel's eyes and a small tuft of dark blue hair.

"He is gorgeous. Congratulations!" I say giving a hug to Gajeel and a kiss on the cheek to Levy.

"Do you want to hold him?" Levy asked. I looked back shocked and Gajeel looked at Levy as if he didn't like the idea.

"Oh come on Gajeel. Let his Godmother hold him" I turned back to look at Levy. "Wait you want me to be Godmother?"

Levy nodded. "Actually I want you all to be Godparents to Gale. I can't think of the best people to help us raise him."

I nod. "Definitely." I say and with that Gajeel reluctantly put Gale into my arms. I looked back at his small sleeping face with mere wonder and surprise. How can someone so small make everyone in this room so quiet and calm.

"Hello Gale." I say stroking his cheek with my finger. "Would you like to go to Uncle Natsu?"

"Oh no! No way! No way is Natsu holding him." Gajeel said

"Why the hell not? It's not like I'm going to drop him." Natsu argued

"You drop things all the time. I don't want my baby to land on his head for the first time because of you!" Gajeel said earning scowls from Natsu.

"It's a baby. I am not stupid enough to drop him."

"I don't want your idiot vibes getting to my child!"

"What idiot vibes? You're his dad! If he is going to get them from anybody it's you!"

"Guys come on!" I try to intercept.

"Gajeel" Levy shouted out causing Gajeel and Natsu to stop immediately. She looked like she was about to burst. "Gale is my child too you know and I think that it is Natsu's turn to hold Gale"

Natsu childishly pokes his tongue out at Gajeel and with a chuckle I passed Gale onto him, making sure that he is stable before I let him go completely. "Hello Gale. I'm your fun Uncle Natsu. I hope you don't turn out like your dad. We have enough time with metal face here, we don't need another one-"

"Right that's enough. It's my turn." Gray interjected taking Gale off Natsu who at first protested. As soon as Gray got hold on Gale, Juvia joined in holding him at the same time and the atmosphere changed completely. We all could tell that children were on the cards with those two, but holding Gale right now was solid proof that they would make great parents. I laughed inwardly. Looks like Gale may have a cute little cousin sooner than he thinks.

Gale was past around to everybody and we all congratulated Levy and Gajeel before deciding to leave the happy family alone for a while to get used to the idea of being parents. Natsu and I arrived home and Natsu immediately cuddled up to me kissing my neck. I giggled and leaned in to enjoy his kissing more.

I turned around to kiss Natsu on the lips. Natsu cupped his hand on the my cheek and continued to kiss down my neck. I was immediately like putty in his hands. I would do anything for this man at this moment.

"I love you Luce." He said as he reached my collar bone, his hands exploring everywhere that he could reach.

"I love you too" I said breathily. Before I got to lost in the moment I pushed away from him causing him to protest but he clocked on what I was doing as I started to strip while walking up the stairs towards the bed and followed behind me with a large grin on his face.

As I turned around, he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me like his life depended on it and before I knew it, I was on the bed with him straddling me and kissing me where ever he could.

"I love you so much Luce. I never want to lose you." Natsu whispered in my ear.

"You never will lose me. Promise me that we will always be together."

Natsu gave me the sweetest smile and looked straight in my eyes.

"Always"


	34. chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter! I promise there is an epilogue but I just wanted to say thank you for reading this series and I hope that you have enjoyed it! 
> 
> Song lyrics belong to Christina Perri

"Natsu I'm home!"

I shout out into the hallway as I take off my jacket and shoes. As I am about to go into the kitchen, I am met with Natsu who gives me a kiss and wraps his arms around me.

"Hello stranger" He says nibbling on my ear making me giggle.

"Hello to you too." I purr back.

"How's metal face and co?" He asks causing me to gently smack him on the arm in jest.

"Be nice! And they are all good thank you for asking. Gale was sick the other day but he is okay now."

"Okay good. Are we still on for tonight?" He asks giving me a knowing, sexy look.

"Of course, why do you think I am home early?" I tease. Today is our two year anniversary which has happened to fall on date night. I have not been allowed to be home all day today as Natsu kicked me out to sort out some sort of 'surprise' for me and since we missed our last date night due to Levy giving birth and us being constantly busy, Natsu promised me an extra special date night. Naturally, as soon as I got the text from Natsu that it was okay to come back, I ran back as quickly as I could.

"So what's my surprise?" I cheekily ask

Natsu tutted and shook his head. "Not until you get dressed up fancy like we were going to a benefit or something okay?"

I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "Dress up fancy? Are we going out somewhere fancy?"

Natsu just smirks. "You'll see. I promised you extra special, so I am making tonight extra special." He gave me a kiss and I made my way up the stairs trying to work out what he has planned and what I should wear since I don't know where we are going tonight.

As I made my way to our bedroom, I see two large suitcases lined outside the bedroom and sadness hits me. The boys are going back on tour tomorrow. It's another large arena tour since they have had so much time off with the wedding, Gale being born and recording for their newest album. The girls and I could not be more proud of them. The album went to number one last night in the charts after only being released last week and were awarded the quickest band to reach 1 million sales in history! It is safe to say that this year has been fantastic for them all but I think that was the cherry on top.

As I rummaged through the number of dresses that I have accumulated over the years and decided on my favourite floor length dark red halter neck number with a slit up the side. I left on the pink dragon necklace that I never take off and I kept my hair straight. I got my purse ready with everything that I was going to need, grabbed a pair of dark red strappy heels to match and I was ready to go in half an hour - a personal best I must say.

As I made my way down the stairs, I noticed that Natsu had changed into one of his fitted black suits and white shirt that was open at the collar. It was my favourite of his and I noticed that the gold key necklace that he got himself when he got me the pink dragon necklace, was shining brightly underneath his white open shirt.

"Hello handsome" I said as he waited for me at the bottom of the stairs to take my hand.

He kissed my hand gently "You look beautiful. I am so lucky to have you Luce." I smile and he kissed me softly.

"I'm actually the one who is lucky to have you."

Natsu shakes his head "I highly doubt that."

I giggled "Did I ever tell you that I had a big crush on you and that I actually was a big fan of your band before I met you?"

Natsu chuckled "I remember you saying that you were a fan of the band, not that you had a crush on me. But I don't think that it would have mattered" He pulled me into an embrace. "I think that we would have got together somehow anyway"

I laugh "Are you that confident that if we didn't do the tour, we would still have ended up together somehow?"

"Absolutely"

"So where are we going tonight?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Well…." Natsu answered "I thought about this a lot and realised that we didn't need to go out for a fancy meal or anything like that, so.." He said linking our hands together and walked us through the door of the kitchen to our dining room which was all laid out with flowers, candles and soft music in the background.

I gasp. "I wanted the date to just be us two so I brought it here."

"Natsu….. It's beautiful." I say turning around to give him another kiss. "Thank you"

"Come on. First course awaits." I sat myself down on one side while Natsu sat on the other.

The meal was delicious. Natsu had hired a chef to cook us a wonderful three course meal and brought it to us so we did not have to get it ourselves. We could just enjoy each other's company without the worry of anybody coming up to us and asking to take our picture, there wasn't the chance of any photographers.. it was just us. Just perfect. Natsu even behaved himself.

As we had just finished our dessert of strawberry cheesecake - my favourite, I put down my fork and wiped any mess off my face with my napkin.

"This is wonderful Natsu thank you so much! I've had a wonderful night and this idea was perfect."

Natsu smiled. "I just thought that since I am off tomorrow on tour with the others, it's our anniversary plus date night, I wanted to do something extra special just for you." He reached over and took my hand in his. "I am so lucky to have met you Luce. I have no idea what I would have done without you in my life now." I smile widely at him and caress my thumb over his hand in mine. We both suddenly turn our heads to the radio and the song that we had sung together in the recording studio before everyone else walked in on us plays.

_"Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow ___

__I smile "This song reminds me of you."_ _

__Natsu smiled and lifted my hand in the air slightly "Dance with me?"_ _

__I don't need to be asked twice. I get up from the table and with his hand on my waist and his other in one of my hands, we slowly sway to the music singing softly to each other the one song that almost brought us together._ _

__"I wanted this song to play tonight so that I could kiss you at the end since we had our moment stolen from us. Also…. singing that song with you was the first time that I realised that I loved you." Natsu admitted._ _

__"I sung that song to you hoping that you would understand that I loved you" I answered back kissing him._ _

__"I did. I knew that you liked me when you sung those words to me. You sing with your heart. You opened your heart to me with this song and I to you. I wanted to tell you for a while that I liked you but I had no way of saying it. You on your own in the studio, singing this song was perfect timing." He suddenly took one step back from me "So I'm going to use this song right now to do something else."_ _

___I have died every day waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a Thousand years  
I'll love you for a Thousand more ____ _

____Suddenly he dropped to the floor on one knee, still holding onto my hand. My other one immediately flew up to cover my mouth in shock. Oh my God. Is he….._ _ _ _

____"Luce….. I love you so much and I could not think of a better way to ask you this. As you know, I did not exactly have the best start in life and I thought that I knew what life and love was all about. That is, until I saw you having that pillow fight with the girls on the tour bus and since then my life has been turned upside down." I chuckled moving the shocked hand from my face so he could see me smile._ _ _ _

____"I never thought that I would meet someone so loving, kind, caring and as beautiful as you. Plus miracles upon miracles you love me back. I could not ask for anyone more perfect than you. Tonight has been perfect, you are perfect and I knew that I could not leave tomorrow to go on tour with everybody before I asked you this."_ _ _ _

____I started to cry silent tears but I ignored them. Natsu let go of my hand and reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black box and my eyes widen as big as they could. It's a ring box. He is actually-_ _ _ _

____"Lucy Heartfilia. Will you marry me?" He asks opening up the box to a stunning single gold band with a single diamond sitting in the middle. I am officially lost for words. I stare at Natsu in shock as I let it sink in. I have never felt so much love for this man at any moment in time._ _ _ _

____There was only ever one answer to this question._ _ _ _

____"YES!" I shout out dropping to my knees and throwing my arms around his neck to meet his lips with mine full force._ _ _ _

____"I love you so much Luce." Natsu says in-between kisses._ _ _ _

____"I love you too" I reply._ _ _ _

____I pulled away from Natsu and he took the ring out of the box, raising my left hand with his free hand and slides my engagement ring onto my ring finger. The look of it on my finger hits home. I'm engaged! I'm engaged to Natsu Dragneel! The man that I have secretly loved for years and he loves me and wants to marry me! It all becomes so much and my tears start anew. Natsu pulls me into his embrace again and kisses the top of my head._ _ _ _

____"It's beautiful Natsu. Thank you" I whisper into his shoulder._ _ _ _

____"You're worth every hour searching for it." He says holding up my hand with my new ring on it. "It's actually my Mothers"_ _ _ _

____I look straight at him "What?"_ _ _ _

____Natsu chuckles. "I found my Mother and Father's wedding rings in a box one day when I was up in the attic and I thought that you of all people would understand the meaning of these rings to me. According to my Mother and Father's wills, if anything were to happen to them, their possessions would be left to me and I would be able to receive them when I was 18. I knew that with these rings, I would be able to give the one person that I love with all of my heart my Mother's ring because that would have been what she wanted."_ _ _ _

____"I'm sure she would be so proud of you Natsu. I love it thank you" I kiss him once more_ _ _ _

____"Come here" He says standing up and giving me his hand to help me stand up with him. He pulls me to him tightly and we continue to sway to the music for the rest of the night._ _ _ _

____I don't know what the future holds for me and for The Mages, but I know that because of that one tour, we all met our happily ever afters. We used to write songs and sing about finding that one person that we could spend our lives with and now we have all found them._ _ _ _

____The girls and I will always have each other no matter what adventures we go next on. Whether it be touring, marriage or even motherhood! Also the one thing in my mind that I know for definite is Natsu will be there with me all the way._ _ _ _

____END_ _ _ _


	35. chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue!! 
> 
> Thank you again so much for reading this story and coming on this journey with me. Thank you for all of the kudos and comments, they have always been appreciated and made me smile every time.

"Natsu! Stop eating all of the food! There will be nothing left when everyone arrives." I shout to the pink headed man standing in front of the small table with a cupcake half hanging from his mouth.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly. "It's not like they are going to miss one cake!"

I sigh. "It's your daughter's birthday. Can you at least try and make it through one day without stuffing your face and embarrassing her?"

"Luce. We have not seen Nashi for over two weeks. It's my job as her Dad to do just that." I laugh. "I'm also gonna bring her out on stage and get the crowd to sing Happy Birthday to her tonight"

"What? Natsu no!" I say almost mortified.

"What? Our little girl is now 5 and she told me that she wants to be like us one day. She is growing up Luce."

I sigh in defeat. "Fine. As long as I am out there with you"

Natsu walks over to me and kisses me. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

It has been six years since Natsu proposed to me and both The Mages and All Fired Up are still going as strong as ever. Everyone has grown up (some more so than others) and we have all somehow managed to settle down while managing to keep our bands alive. So much so that we are on the final night of a small two month tour celebrating All Fired Up's tenth year of being a band together. As I place some more small fairy cakes onto the table that the venue we are currently at provided us so that we could have a small birthday party in our room backstage for Nashi after the show, I take out my phone to check the time and look at my main screen photo. It is of myself and Natsu on our wedding day. For a few minutes, I smile and let my mind trail back to that wonderful day.

_"You may now kiss the bride?"_

_"Finally!" Natsu shouted out making everyone, including me, laugh as he kisses me with so much love and I to him. ___

__I laugh at the memory. It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon and instead of having a fancy wedding like Gray and Juvia did, Natsu and I decided to have our wedding in the back garden. We decided to get married in only a month since the boys had a spare week whilst they were on tour so there was not a lot of time to prepare much, but we both agreed that we wanted to get married because we loved each other and that we didn't need anything else but us and our family. So that was what we had. We got married in the back garden of our house under the sakura tree that was planted specifically for it and we had our reception in our living room. It was perfect._ _

__To make things better, it took the newspapers a whole two weeks of beautiful bliss before they found out and everything went mad._ _

__I sigh to myself. Not long after that I became pregnant with Nashi. Natsu was such an amazing person the day that I went into labour, and he is an even more amazing dad to both Nashi and her three year old little brother Hiro. Naturally he is the fun uncle as well to all of the other kids that have popped up over the last few years, especially to Gale since he is old enough to understand most things at the age of 6._ _

__An arm encases me from behind and I realise from the white scarf hanging over my shoulder that it is Natsu, so I lean into him enjoying his unnatural warmth._ _

__"What were you just thinking about?" He asks looking down at my phone screen and seeing the picture. Natsu chuckles "It seems like so long ago doesn't it"_ _

__I nod "But I wouldn't change it for the world." He continues, turning me around and kissing me on the lips. "I love you Lucy Dragneel"_ _

__"I love you too Natsu Dragneel"_ _

__With that, our moment of solitude was broken with the sound of a knock on the door. I went to open the door and was met with the most wonderful site of long pink hair._ _

__"Mama! Papa!" Nashi shouted running up to me throwing her arms around to hug me. I giggle and bring her up so that she is on hip and I hug her tight. I hate being away from her for so long but I know that we have to when we are out on tour. Luckily, Igneel stayed in touch and was currently holding Hiro who was asleep in his arms with noise cancelling headphones on._ _

__"Hey birthday girl! I missed you so much. Did you have fun with Grandpa?" Nashi nodded enthusiastically and started to suck on her thumb - a habit I have been trying for years to get her to stop. It only ever seems to work when we put a toy microphone in her hands - guess she really does take after us._ _

__"Hey my gorgeous girl." Natsu says from behind me, grabbing Nashi off me to give her a tight hug. "Happy birthday." He said swinging her about. I should be worried, but after a few years of this from Natsu, I knew that if I stressed about it every time, I would be sent to an early grave._ _

__"Hi Igneel" I whisper taking Hiro off him, who immediately snuggles his head into the crook of my neck. "How were they?"_ _

__Igneel sighs "Nashi is just like her father. She was so hyperactive that she would not sleep at all last night. She insisted that we all stay up until midnight so that she could be awake to officially be 5 years old."_ _

__I look back horrified. "You didn't right?" I could just see the nights of getting her into a bedtime routine go right down the pan._ _

__Igneel shrugged "What can I say? I can not turn her down. Hiro was asleep by 8 but she managed until 9…. plus I put the clock in my living room forward so that it looked like it was later. She was out like a light the second she got into bed too."_ _

__I laugh "At least she didn't stay up all night. It would have meant that she would not be able to do anything tonight."_ _

__I invite Igneel in and as soon as I do, there is another knock on the door to our room backstage and a bombardment of people came rushing into the door._ _

__Gray and Juvia were first in the door with their 4 year old twins Storm and Rain who ran straight towards Nashi and Natsu. I hugged Juvia and Gray hello as Gajeel and Levy came in the door with their 6 year old son Gale who joined the children in the corner and finally Jellal and a pregnant Erza._ _

__An hour later, the children were sitting on the sofa along with a now awake Hiro while the adults were standing around the sofa singing Happy Birthday to a very excited Nashi. Just as we were finishing and Nashi was blowing out the candles, someone knocked on the door._ _

__Gray opened the door and Mira-Jane walked in. "Auntie Mira!" All of the children shouted and ran up to hug her collectively._ _

__She laughed "Hey everyone! You having a good birthday Nashi?"_ _

__Nashi nodded and jumped up and down excitedly "Daddy promised me to take me out on stage tonight! Yay!"_ _

__Mira looked back faking excited surprise and looked at Natsu with a quizzical look who shrugged his shoulders. Clearly this was not planned for tonight but Natsu was going to do it anyway._ _

__"Well. Either way, your Mummy's have to be on stage in 10 minutes so I need to borrow them ok?"_ _

__"You guys want to go and watch them with us?" Gray said looking at the children causing them to jump up and down and cheer._ _

__We all laughed as we make our way to the stage, the boys and the children staying at the sides like they always did._ _

__Our set that night was amazing just like every other night so far. Whether it was the fact that our children were there with us as well as our husbands or what, but it was the best that we had been feeling on stage in a while._ _

__Soon it was All Fired Up's turn to perform. As we stood at the side with the kids watching their dads perform on stage, I could not help but feel a large sense of pride. It's weird to think that all of these years ago Erza, Juvia, Levy and I were just four best friends playing in a band together with the hope of making something of ourselves. Now, years down the line, we are still best friends, we are in a highly successful band together, we are all married and we have our wonderful children by our sides._ _

__I was brought out of my thoughts by loud screaming. I winced. How on earth have I ever managed to get away with listening to something that loud all of these years. Thank Mavis for the ear plugs I wear when I play._ _

__"Thank you all!" Natsu shouts out to the audience. "Thanks for coming tonight. This night is very special to us since it has been 10 years since we have been together as a band."_ _

__The room erupts in applause and yet more screaming. I look down at Nashi and at Haru in my arms who both have their hands over their industrial headphones they are wearing to try and block out more of the noise._ _

__The boys laugh. "Well as I'm sure a lot of you know, and I can see it from some of the banners that are waving in the audience tonight, it is my little girl Nashi's 5th birthday today." The audience cheers again "I promised her that when she was old enough, I would bring out on stage to come and see you guys and today is the day! Luce?" He turns to look at me to indicate bringing Nashi on stage. I give Haru to Levy and grab Nashi's hand while the other one is currently sucking on her thumb in nervousness. I start waving to the crowd as the audience screams seeing Nashi arrive on stage for the first time. Natsu hands Gray his guitar and picks Nashi up into his arms so that she can see more of what was going on. She immediately snuggles her head into Natsu's neck to show that she is shy but after a few seconds she turns her head back to the audience and waves, causing the audience to wave back at her and cheer._ _

__Natsu and I laugh. "Okay." Natsu says into the microphone. "Everyone this is Nashi. Say hello Nashi" He motions to her placing the microphone to her mouth._ _

__"HELLO!" She shouts into the microphone taking her thumb out of her mouth for the first time tonight shocking everyone, including myself. I laugh out loud in shock. She is so much like Natsu sometimes it is unreal. She never fails to surprise us._ _

__"HELLO NASHI!" The audience shouts back waving and cheering more._ _

__Natsu laughed and brought the microphone back to his mouth. "I think we need to sing Happy Birthday to her don't you?"_ _

__The audience cheer and erupt into a loud clear chorus of Happy Birthday to Nashi while all of us on stage joined in, applauding at the end. With that, Nashi and I waved goodbye while the boys carried on with their set._ _

__The rest of the night was just perfect. After the show, the boys and I took it in turns to look after the children while we did a few meet and greets with people who had paid for a VIP pass, most of the girls wanting to meet Nashi and wish her Happy Birthday separately. We told them no since she was too tired from the party, but the truth was that she will have to live with the fact that her parents are famous, making her famous in the process anyway. She has enough to deal with and having her parent's fans trying to meet her while she is still young is not right for her safety._ _

__After the meet and greet, we carried on the rest of the night with a party for the kids and we let the tour bus that we had been sharing for the past two months take us all home one by one._ _

__Natsu, Igneel and I were the last to be dropped off since we all lived the furthest away. Igneel was going to be spending the night with us tonight so that both Natsu and I could have a chance to catch up on sleep. Natsu had Haru sleeping in his arms and I had Nashi half-sleeping in my arms while Igneel was dragging our suitcases behind him with our guitars on his back. I sigh. It was so much easier when we did not have children but I am grateful that Igneel is here to help us._ _

__We finally make our way back into our home. Things have changed a lot since the children have come along. The house is now even more of a mess since there are toys and clothes everywhere throughout the house. At least now Natsu and I have a good month or two to relax before anything else happens with work. To be honest, Erza will be due in a couple of months time so things will be put on pause for The Mages anyway, but that will not stop the boys from doing anything else work related._ _

__"Home sweet home" I say as Natsu walks past me with Haru and gives me a kiss._ _

__"It feels great to be back doesn't it" He smiles._ _

__"I'm gonna go put your bags in your room." Igneel said clearly trying to stay away from the moment we were having._ _

__I giggle "I'm going to put Nashi down. Say goodnight to Papa and Grandpa" I say to Nashi who gives Natsu and Igneel a kiss and a hug tonight and lies patiently in my arms as I make my way up to her pink and pale yellow princess room with pictures of princesses, dragons (Natsu's touch) and castles everywhere on the walls. As we had dressed the kids for bed on the tour bus, I immediately placed Nashi in her bed and pulled the covers over her._ _

__"Did you have a good birthday?" I ask_ _

__She nods wiping her eye with her fist "I don't want to go to sleep." She mumbles._ _

__I chuckle. "It's been a very busy day today for you. You need to sleep if you want to wake up in the morning to play in the park tomorrow with Daddy and I like we promised" It was our compromise for them to get ready for bed._ _

__"But I don't want to go to sleep yet" She counters._ _

__I chuckle "How about a bed time story?"_ _

__She nods. "Can you tell me the story of how you met Daddy?"_ _

__I smiled. I had told her this story hundreds of times before but she never tires of it. It seems to be her favourite at the moment. I did have the thought of writing the story of how we met into a book and letting her read it by herself since she mastered reading fluently by the age of 2. It would be quite nice to have her read the story back to me (With the more adult scenes left out of it of course) It would be like reliving old memories again._ _

__"Okay. Lie down in the covers" She does and I lay myself onto the bed next to her so that she can snuggle up against me._ _

__"Are you ready?"_ _

__She nods. "Okay then, let's begin. Once upon a time, there a young girl named Lucy and a young boy named Natsu….."_ _

__THE END_ _


End file.
